


The Stage is Split

by kaorusquee



Series: SnK RP stories [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, RP format, Singer Eren, Stripper Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: Another RP by me and therenyeager on tumblr, where Levi is a stripper and Eren is a singer. Keeping with its originality, I have not corrected spelling, punctuation, format, etc.





	The Stage is Split

__

_“Time  
Goes by as day and nights are turning into years  
But I’m lying in your arms  
It’s the place  
Where I know that I am closest to your heart  
Where the dark is torn apart.~”  
_ Eren Yeager was having another successful concert, a thousand or more screaming fans in the audience in the huge field they were holding it in. He couldn’t even seen it was a field anymore with all the bodies jumping and screaming for him. He was very used to this by now, he had been famous since he was fifteen and now he was going on twenty.  
He moved himself as alluringly as possible, causing a few from what he could see fan themselves or do other such crazy fangirl/boy things. He merely smirked and soaked it up, drawing power it felt like from his fans.  
He finished with a few expert moves before striking a pose as the screaming grew wilder if possible. “THANK YOU! CAN’T WAIT TO COME HERE NEXT TIME!” He screamed into the microphone while his fans flipped out. He waved, flashing a few flirty grins and winks amongst the crowd before going off stage. Erwin was there to greet him and congratulate him on another job well done, handing him his favorite drink - pepsi and proceeded to tell him about this high class stripper joint that wanted him to perform. Usually he didn’t take such offers, but he was promised a lot of cash and a lapdance - and since it was a gay high class joint, it was right up his ally. He told him he would go then.  
Soon enough they were there the next day, setting up the stage for the performance. Eren talking to the guy that managed the stripper joint, telling him his stripper better be the sexiest of the joint or he would sue him. The singer could look very menacing with his pierced ear and eyebrow - not to mention the furious faces he could pull when he didn’t get his way. The owner hastily assured him he was and this calmed the beast. He got on stage, looking at his newest crowd. Wow, he could rack them in even in a place like this. He made sure to wear less clothing since he was at a stripper joint after all. He only wore a vest that showed off his eight pack and tight leather pants that showed off his great ass. “YOU READY TO ROCK?!” He shouted, heard the answering screams and began to sing.

Levi had been a stripper since he was twelve. It had been an easy way to earn cash, with his foreign looks and exotic eye coloring. He'd learned all the moves since then, even invented a few of his own. He could make straight men think they were gay. Women would leave their husbands for him, if only he showed a little interest. Which he never did.  
Now he was seventeen. His body was well-defined, honed from five years of dancing and stripping. He and the owner of the place he stripped at didn't always see eye to eye, but since he brought in a lot of money, he usually got his way. Except this time, it seemed.  
"You want me to what?"  
Jean winced at the stripper's tone. "This hot shot singer is in town. It would really rake in the money if you were to give him a lap dance."  
Levi gave him an icy glare. "You know what happened the last time I gave a lap dance. I still have a scar from that creep. I stay on the stage."  
"I will give you anything you want, Levi. Just do this for me. Please?"  
The male frowned, hearing the pleading. "Who is this singer that's got you willing to bend over backward for him?"  
"Eren Yeager."  
Levi's expression grew closed off. Everything he was feeling was hidden away behind a mask of indifference. "That singer that made a name for himself five years ago? He's coming here?" He paused, letting the tension build. "If he harms me in any way, I'll deck him, singer or not. And I won't strip all the way. He'll have to be happy with seeing my cock hidden behind tight lace."  
"Thank you." Jean's exclamation was heartfelt.  
"Yeah yeah. You owe me for this." He walked away. The moment he was behind closed doors, a huge grin spread across his face. No one knew it, but Eren was his idol. He kept up on all the news about the male, even had a couple of posters in his room at his house. And now he was going to dance for him? Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough for the stripper.  
And now, here he was, standing in the back, peering out at the stage and the crowd. His silvery eyes showed no emotion as he watched his idol sing. He was good at that, hiding all emotion behind masks. As a stripper, he had to be. Some might think his cold; he really didn't care either way. They still came to watch him. He was looking forward to exploiting his skills on the singer.

Eren sang his heart out as he usually did, making himself more seductive then usual since he was in a strip bar. And boy, was he getting a lot of hollers for it. He’d perfected each kind of dance for different places, he traveled a lot and even knew exotic dances. So of course he could seduce a place like this with his amazing body and skills.  
His eyes scanned the crowd as they usually did for anyone interesting to pour his emotions and songs to, he liked finding attractive males and aiming the song at them, it made his song have more impact and emotion.  
He finally found someone in the very back, staring at him very intensely. He could hardly see him from here, but from what he could see this male was highly attractive. So he locked eyes with him, and grew ten times as seductive and emotional through his song - the crowd picked up on this and grew even more wild id possible.  
"Oh, do you know what you got into~? Can you handle what I’m about to do~? It’s about to get rough for you, I’m here for your entertainment! Oh~ you thought I was soft and sweet, an angel that swept you off your feet~ But I’m about to turn up the heat~ I’m here for your entertainment~"  
He winked and blew a kiss at him before walking off the stage, that guy was probably going to have wet dreams about him, what was he saying? They all probably already had.  
All riled up from his performance. Now he headed for the special room for lap dances that he was told to go to, sitting in the chair and waiting with shaky legs. He hoped this guy was sexy and worth his time.

He certainly knew how to work a crowd, Levi mused. He already knew that, but it was one thing to see it on TV and another to see it in action. These idiots were probably already forgetting about him. No matter; after the lap dance he'd give them a performance they'd never forget. He would make Eren work for his lime light.  
Levi's eyes had widened when the singer locked eyes with him. He still hadn't expressed any emotion, but his heart had thundered in his chest as Eren sang. Teenager that he was, he had to fight down his body's natural response to the moves and words Eren was doing. It wouldn't be good to give the male a lap dance while aroused.  
Luckily, he had a few minutes after Eren's performance before he had to head in there. He disappeared in the back, breathing heavily and forcing himself to drink a glass of ice cold water. Opening his pants and looking at the scar on his thigh killed his arousal instantly. It was a long scar, stretching from knee clear up to his groin. He'd almost died from the wound. He knew Jean would make sure the dancer didn't have weapons so that this wouldn't happen again. But he still had to hide the tremors as he walked to the special room.  
Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and sauntered into the room, all masks up. Being this close to his idol was a real treat, but he was a stripper first and foremost. He waited for those eyes to lock onto him, glad for his own wardrobe of skin tight clothes. The dancer may be good looking, but Levi was going to show him what a body could really do. "I'm sure my manager informed you." He purred seductively as he cat-walked closer. "But we do have one rule here. Don't touch. As long as you obey that, I'm sure you'll love every second of the show."

Eren’s jaw dropped momentarily when Levi walked in, making him sit up properly; grinning at him before wolf whistling. “Hey sexy, where have you been all my life? If you’ve been hiding here I should have come earlier.” He licked his lips as he watched him saunter closer. “It’s really too bad about that no touching rule.” He really was disappointed in that, he wanted to touch this guy all over.  
"I hope you’re right, show me a good time." He purred as he laid back, getting himself comfortable for the performance. He really hoped he didn’t get aroused since he was wearing leather pants and it would be painfully obvious.  
If this guy performed as sexy as he looked he may have to keep coming back here - but what was the point of coming back to someone he couldn’t have? Well, honestly he could have anybody if he tried. He had tried his theory before, he asked out all kinds of people and each of them had said ‘yes’ no one ever lasted long though, no one was worth his time.  
Still, he knew he couldn’t just keep coming to a stripper and he was really over thinking this. He wiped his mind, relaxing himself and focusing on the other male.

A smirk lit Levi's face, an intentional display of emotion. "Maybe you should have." He commented, lifting one leg and resting the booted heel against the chair next to Eren's head. This male had no idea just how flexible he was. "The no touch rule is for your safety... and mine. But I didn't come in here to talk about that." He swiveled his hips, giving Eren quite the eyeful before moving away.  
Lap dances weren't just about the lap. Levi worked the room as well, strutting, dipping, sliding along the floor. He made the floor look like it was his lover before leaning over with his backside to the male and slowly removing each boot. He backed up just enough to hover his ass over Eren's crotch, bouncing it so he would feel the lightest pleasure. Then he slid down into a perfect split, turning and using the chair to pull himself above the male. There was maybe three inches separating their bodies as he trailed his long fingers down his own torso, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

Eren gulped as he watched the whole thing, he had never seen such an arousing thing in his whole life. Surely the male would understand why he was forming a tent right now - probably used to such things in fact. For him, it was unusual; he never got aroused so easily. He focused too much on writing and singing his music; keeping an eye on his fame - he had no time to get excited over other males as much as he secretly wanted to, so this was a treat.  
Damn, he would take this one home if he could. If only he didn’t have so many see this wonderful body already - he had a thing where he didn’t like to share his things so it would be a bad idea to pursue this. He would just enjoy the moment and keep his hands to himself as hard as it was. He grit his teeth as Levi was so very close, gulping again at the slight pleasure he received. “shit…” He whispered to himself as he watched him strip. 

His silvery eyes met Eren's, and he breathed out just enough of a chuckle that the singer would be aware that he knew he was aroused. It was a common thing in what Levi did. But he didn't do lap dances anymore, so feeling that swelling cock against his crotch was enough to make him bite the inside of his cheek. He slipped off Eren's lap, twirling in front of him as he fully removed his shirt. He didn't have a single hair on his pale torso, something which people seemed to really enjoy. Twirling again, he was back in Eren's lap, arching as his own fingers raked down his chest. The music he stripped to tonight was in his own mind, which allowed him to control the time each move took. He dropped down just enough to ghost against Eren's lap before he was up again.  
This time he set his foot on the male's shoulder, a risky move, but the singer didn't appear to be much threat right now. Reaching for the seam of his pants, he slowly undid the break-away velcro, still swaying and dipping as he did so. He felt the pants drop away, leaving him clad only in simple see-through lace on his cock. Lace that was currently eye-level for the singer. He hoped he'd done a good enough job that the male wouldn't even notice the scar that stretched through his left thigh. Who was he kidding; he knew how good of a job he'd done. He leaned in close, hovering just above Eren's lips for a moment. Then he pulled away with a smirk. He slid off the male, crossing the room and positioning himself in the other chair that was there. His pose said he knew exactly what he'd done to Eren, and was proud of it.

Eren found that his breathing grew slightly heavier with each move the stripper pulled, his face flushed as he was way too hot even in just a vest and leather pants. Said pants were way too tight on him right now, his hard on was aching a bit now. When it seemed to be over, he looked over at the smug stripper, raising a pierced eyebrow. He guessed he would be proud too if he was in his shoes, just giving probably the most famous singer out there a boner. He tried to find his voice. “T..that was definitely worth my time.”  
He somehow removed himself from his chair, fishing out some cash he had on him, handing it over. “Here’s a big tip for doing something so impressive.” He grinned, faltering on leaving for a few minutes. This was the most attractive male he ever met and he probably would never see him again, such a shame. He eyed him for awhile, hunger in his eyes before he had to turn away and start heading out. “See you later, man.” He didn’t know his name, and that’s what he called other males if he didn’t know their names. Soon he was out the door and disappearing into the crowd, trying to find his manager.

The moment he was alone he let his head fall back against the chair. "Shit." He was shaking, but it was for a whole other reason now. His body was on fire, and keeping that from being obvious had been too much of a chore. Crossing the room, he locked the door and then sank to his knees. He closed his eyes, replaying everything that had happened. His hands dropped to his lace-covered cock, and he drew in a ragged breath at finding it hard. This didn't normally happen when he danced. He couldn't go see his manager like this. He was a stripper, not a hooker. This wasn't supposed to happen.  
Levi stripped himself free of the lace, taking his cock in his hands. What would Eren's hands feel like, he wondered as he stroked himself, biting his cheek to keep from crying out. Would his eyes sparkle in hunger like they had today? Would he take him back to a fancy room, pin him to the bed? Would he use that wonderful mouth on him at all? Shivers wracked his pale body, and he moaned as he came. On his hands and knees now, he gasped for air. That was the moment the seventeen year old realized he was in trouble. He'd always looked up to the singer, had considered him his idol. Now... now he knew he was in love with him. "Shiiiiit." He whined as he curled up on the floor.

Eren stretched out as soon as he got outside and away from the fans and paparazzi, he was leaning against Erwin not so comfortably as he started to text on his phone in the limo, this situation instantly got rid of the boner he had formed because of the stripper. The man had gotten him famous, and in exchange he offered his body to him and had to act like he was taken by him. He didn’t consider himself permanently taken but Erwin sure did, he talked about marriage a lot and the idol always had to change the subject quickly; usually with sex. He honestly was disgusted by this arrangement, but he had to deal with it - the blond would have ways to ruin him even after getting him so high up there way at the top. So, he had to act like he was his; even if he did sneak around behind his back when he could.  
The older man was currently trying to start something in the back with him while he tried to text on the phone before he shouted abruptly. “Wait! There’s a party being thrown nearby and I’ve been invited. It’s Nananba’s party - if I’m seen there it would be good, wouldn’t it? Stop those stupid rumors about hating him.” Erwin reluctantly agreed and let Eren out, telling him to not get too crazy for everyone was always watching him and he’d better not leave with someone. It was okay if he slept over somewhere, but not with another male if he knew what he meant. He understood, lying to his face about not sleeping with anyone and ran into the party.

Eren stretched out as soon as he got outside and away from the fans and paparazzi, he was leaning against Erwin not so comfortably as he started to text on his phone in the limo, this situation instantly got rid of the boner he had formed because of the stripper. The man had gotten him famous, and in exchange he offered his body to him and had to act like he was taken by him. He didn’t consider himself permanently taken but Erwin sure did, he talked about marriage a lot and the idol always had to change the subject quickly; usually with sex. He honestly was disgusted by this arrangement, but he had to deal with it - the blond would have ways to ruin him even after getting him so high up there way at the top. So, he had to act like he was his; even if he did sneak around behind his back when he could.  
The older man was currently trying to start something in the back with him while he tried to text on the phone before he shouted abruptly. “Wait! There’s a party being thrown nearby and I’ve been invited. It’s Nananba’s party - if I’m seen there it would be good, wouldn’t it? Stop those stupid rumors about hating him.” Erwin reluctantly agreed and let Eren out, telling him to not get too crazy for everyone was always watching him and he’d better not leave with someone. It was okay if he slept over somewhere, but not with another male if he knew what he meant. He understood, lying to his face about not sleeping with anyone and ran into the party.

It was a month before Levi saw the male again. He'd tried to put him out of his mind, focusing entirely on stripping. It worked, to a degree. But there were those nights, when he was alone in his bed... Levi shook his head, pulling the hat lower on his head. He was bundled against the cold, and so no one recognized him. While patrons were mostly harmless in the club, it was a whole other thing on the streets. But Eren had a new CD out, and he wanted to get it before it vanished off the shelves.  
Walking toward the CDs in the music shop, it was a few minutes before he realized what he was seeing. *Is that... Eren??!* How was that even possible? The singer was halfway around the World right now, performing his next concert. How then was he here?! He approached warily, wondering if it was a trick. But no, even under that bulky jacket and obnoxious hat, he'd recognize his idol anywhere.  
Sauntering up beside him, he reached for one of the CDs, making sure their arms brushed. "Looking at your own CDs?" He purred in a low voice. "Didn't know you were that conceited. Aren't you supposed to be on a World tour right now?"

Eren was supposed to be on tour, way across the world right now. He honestly didn’t know he could be recognized like this, this man must be a big fan. “I haven’t been feeling right, I feel like i’m losing my voice..losing my touch…” He laughed hollowly, coughing into one hand. He was actually trying to stay away from Erwin.  
"And actually I’m pretty conceited." He smirked, looking at the other. Ah, that’s where he saw him before - he was that sexy stripper from a month ago. He thought he recognized the voice and looks. "Nice to see you again." This guy was calm for a big fan seeing his star for the second time, must have a good poker face.  
"Kudos to you for spotting me out under all these damn layers of ugly jacket and hat." He nudged him playfully, it wasn’t too often he could talk to someone besides from Erwin or someone freaking out over him in one way or the other. 

"You're sick?" That was detrimental to a singer. If he got sick, he could still flaunt his body. But a singer... his voice was everything. "So you're taking a break. And out of all the places you go, you come back here? Did I make that much of an impression on you?" Levi snorted. "I'm a stripper; learning people's bodies is a given. Even if you hide it, I could still recognize a person I gave a lap dance to. Not to mention, your outfit makes it obvious you're trying to hide. If you wanted to blend in better, you'd wear something a little more normal." He turned the CD in his hands over, reading the titles on the back. "Why are you here? Checking out sales or something?" Inside he was screaming over the fact that he was talking to his idol. But outside, his tone and expression remained indifferent. Feeling the nudge, his expression thawed enough for his lips to quirk upward.

Eren did have a body, he could use it if he wanted to; but his passion was in singing. When he wasn’t writing songs just to get attention, he wrote ones that held actual meaning to it to try to help people in horrible situations. Music used to help him when he was in a rut, so he hoped he could do the same for others. “Ha ha.” He rolled his eyes, still smirking at him; leaning in close temporarily. “Maybe it did.” He wiggled his eyebrows before pulling back and starring blankly at his Cds that were quickly disappearing off the racks like they usually did. “I don’t know why I’m here specifically to tell you the truth, but I’m in this store right now to try to get some inspiration back…and see if I’m still having an impact. I’m really close to getting in the rock hall of fame and I don’t want to lose that.” Of course he would tell him the farthest from the truth, he wouldn’t tell anyone that he had a forced relationship or made his music to help people. For some reason he thought people would like him less for being too human, so he had to seem untouchable and narcissistic - which he kind of was in the first place but not fully. He took off the hat and placed sunglasses on to try and appear more normal, hopefully.

Levi cocked his head, almost displaying a look of confusion. "Top of the charts for five years. Newest single is the most requested song on every radio station. And your last performance is the most watched video on youtube. You really think you're losing your impact? That's preposterous." The teen shook his head. "You won't find inspiration in a place like this. Inspiration comes from being out in the open, not around crowds of people." He pulled the coat tighter around his body and gave the singer a considering look. "Come get some hot chocolate with me. Then I'll show you what I mean by inspiration." Wait; had he just asked the male out on a date? 

"Eheh…" It seemed Levi was almost calling him out for his lie but he wasn’t asking anymore about it so that was a relief. He took off his bulky jacket, wearing just his leather one; if he got recognized he would blame the stripper for his awful advice. His eyebrows seemed to disappear way up into his hair at Levi’s request. Did he really just ask him out? Did he think he just went out with any fan that asked him? Then again, this guy was absolutely gorgeous and had him considering asking if he could take him home with him, for naughty activities of course. He was curious about said inspiration. "…I don’t usually do this, but I want to see what you mean by inspiration. I’ll leave if I’m not seeing anything interesting. What was your name anyway?" That meant yes.

"Hm? Jean didn't tell you? It's Levi." He looked at the CD in his hands and then regretfully put it back on the shelf. He'd have to get it another time. Turning, he made for the front door, checking to make sure Eren was following. It was a little strange that Jean hadn't mentioned his name to the singer; why had he done that? He'd have to ask his manager when he went to the club that night. He led the singer to a small cafe, ordering a hot chocolate. He turned to the male. "What would you like? If you're throat hurts, they have teas that might help."

Eren saw him walk out without the CD and was a little disappointed in that, why wasn’t he getting it? Didn’t he come out to get it? Or was the real thing just better? This male must be confident to think he could keep him if that’s what he was thinking. No one could have him. When they got to the place to get drinks, the singer pouted slightly. He could keep going with his lie and get disgusting tea - or he could just get his hot chocolate. “Nah, I hate tea…my throat can suffer through drinking something good.” He got himself the hot chocolate and sat somewhere near the back where hopefully he would be less noticeable. He loved attention, but sometimes he could get really bad attention and he didn’t know if he could handle that today.

The stripper's silvery eyes followed Eren's back as the singer walked away. Something else was going on with the male, he was sure of it. He wasn't openly flirting and being smiles like he usually was when around possible fans. Carrying his own hot chocolate, he sat down at the table across from Eren, shrugging out of his coat, revealing a tight muscle sweater of deep gray. "You seem rather anti-social today. Why did you agree to come with me?"

"Eh? Oh, I told you…I’m interested in how you can give me inspiration." Eren stretched out his body as he set his cup down, it seemed he would have to try harder to convince this male that everything was alright - not that it was any of his business anyway. He took off his own jacket, wearing a muscle shirt that revealed his arms underneath and had a deep V-line, it showed his body off well and hopefully would distract the stripper. He eyed the tight sweater on Levi, not too bad. He placed his full charm on to help make it seem like nothing was wrong. "Or…was that just a line to get me in your bed?" He grinned as he leaned closer over the table, his voice dropping to low seductive purr.

Levi choked on his hot chocolate. His eyes immediately sweeped over Eren's form as it was revealed, and he did like what he saw. But that wasn't why he'd asked Eren out. "It wasn't." He told the male honestly. I don't date. People can't tolerate the fact that I'm a stripper. So that wasn't what I was thinking of." He sipped some more of his drink. "If you need inspiration, I'll show you where I go when I need some time away. There was nothing sexual meant by it." He eyed Eren again, eyes narrowed. "Unless you want there to be." Dammit, now that the male had mentioned it... "Didn't I read somewhere though that you are in a relationship already?"

Eren was pleased with the reaction, so he could even crack Mr. Pokerface. He was damn good. He was going in for another flirtatious attempt since Levi was showing interest - before he mentioned his relationship status. He leaned back in his chair and looked away, sighing softly. “That’s just a rumor…I’m not taken.” Was he lying? In a way he guessed he was, but he didn’t think a forced relationship counted. “You can’t believe everything you hear about me. Most of it is gossip…maybe just someone seeing me leave a party with someone, it happens. That doesn’t matter now, I wouldn’t mind going home with you. I don’t understand why anyone wouldn’t, you are a fucking babe.” He grinned, leaning in again. “You can show me this inspiring spot then take me to your house, perhaps?” He licked his lips, he needed a good sexy lay that wasn’t his stupid manager.

The stripper swallowed hard. Why was he having this reaction? Oh, right. He actually was in love with the male. It didn't sound like the male was looking for more than a one night stand though. "I know how my body looks." He muttered evasively. He felt himself unconsciously leaning toward the dancer. His eyes were drawn to the v of skin visible above Eren's shirt. Levi looked his own lips, looking up and meeting the dancer's eyes. "If you're done with your drink, I'll show you what I said I would. We can talk about the second part once we're there."

Eren smirked, he so had this in the bag; no matter how intimidating he looked he was falling for him like everyone else did. He leaned back and finished his hot chocolate off in one big gulp. “Alright, show me this ‘special spot.’” He said that part rather suggestively, he couldn’t turn the flirt off or he would grow silent and distant and show how broken he really was. He got up, putting his leather jacket back on, still holding the bulkier one in an arm and walked on out casually. So far no one had noticed it was him, he guessed the casual thing did work after all.

There was that flicker of something in Eren's eyes again. It let Levi know that he still didn't know the whole story. Which made sense. What singer would come to a random town and ask for sex with a stranger just because they were sick? Inside, he was torn between fanboying over the prospect of sleeping with his idol, and wanting to know what was really wrong. None of this showed, of course, as he slid back into his jacket and wrapped it around his toned frame. There was just enough chill that he shivered when he walked outside. "It's this way."  
He led the singer away from other people. It was only about a ten minute walk. They were above the city now, getting ready to go under a brick bridge. On the other side of it was Levi's paradise. The trees were turning from the chill autumn air, making everything alive in colors of reds and yellows. A small brook ran through this area, and birds chattered happily to one another as the flew from treetop to treetop.

Eren tried to make everything he did seem like he was all that - well, he was all that, but lately he’d been getting depressed so he had to work extra hard at seeming fine. He strutted the whole way there, especially if he caught Levi looking at him; he’d act like he hadn’t a care in the world. Once they got to Levi’s special place; he was honestly astonished. It was very beautiful, it was weird a stripper needed inspiration from the place to strip though - but it was a good place to write songs he thought.  
He turned to the shorter male. “Thank you, this place is amazing and peaceful…it will help me for sure, I can feel it.” He sighed, letting all his troubles go as he just enjoyed his surroundings as he closed his eyes, feeling some weight go. He stopped, he was behaving way too normal and that was dangerous, he made his face split into a wide grin. “Now…about going to your place?”

Unfortunately for Eren, Levi wasn't really paying attention to what the singer was saying. His eyes were on the sunlight as it turned some of the yellow leaves golden. He could feel the tension slip away from his body. "I found this place in the spring a couple years ago, after the attack. It helped me heal enough to continue stripping. But lap dances... no. Yours was the first I've done since then. And it was only because Jean told me it was you." He glanced at the male. "Everyone needs a place like this, even you. We don't have to leave just yet. My house isn't going anywhere. You can rest and let go of whatever's eating at you while you're here." He motioned toward a couple of benches. "In the winter those are icy, but they should be fine to sit on right now."

The singer was taken back, blinking several times. No one had ever put off sleeping with him, ever. They rushed to their houses with him, this was highly unusual. This guy thought he could keep him around, huh? Well, in other circumstances he would have gladly stayed; this guy treated him like a human while no one else did. But he couldn’t stick around and get attached, it was dangerous for him and Levi; he really didn’t want to endanger such a nice guy. “Look, we either go and fuck or I don’t come at all..thank you for showing me this spot really, but I’m just the fuck and go guy, okay?” He shook slightly, he didn’t want anyone to be hurt because of him and Erwin would hurt him. “I…don’t have time to enjoy leisurely dates…” He turned away. “So, we going or not? Last chance.”

The silver eyes narrowed again. "So it's like that, huh?" He locked away his emotions, locked away his heart behind his cool exterior. Anger flowed through him and he willingly embraced it. "You want a fuck? Fine. I guess you really aren't any different from the bastard that tried to kill me. But I'll be damned if I'm the one bottoming." His expression grew haughty and he grabbed Eren by one wrist. "My home is my santuary, but I'm not sharing it with someone who just wants to fuck with me. The trees will be fine. No one comes up here anyway." He tugged hard on the singer's wrist.

Eren clutched his chest as he was pulled, trying to keep the emotions off his face as well. Why did it hurt? He had just met the guy but he felt like he had hurt him already and for some reason he hurt as well. Oh well, Levi was just the same as the others; couldn’t see past his mask and see his life was actually pretty much hell. He didn’t even try, no one would. He fought back the urge to cry as he allowed himself to be dragged, forcing himself to be cocky. “Yup, I’m no different. Go ahead and top if you must, I’d like to see that happen.”  
Good, get mad at me and hate me. You don’t want this baggage, there’s nothing but pain here.

Levi angrily shoved Eren against a tree, the height he had on him be damned. He didn't even take the time to be seductive as he stripped them from their clothes. His heart was breaking as he took Eren's cock in his hands, roughly pumping him. There was an annoying buzz in his ears as he bit Eren's neck, then laved it with his tongue. *No... stop...* He shook his head and growled. *Stop... this isn't you...* "Dammit!!" Levi broke away, glaring at Eren and punching the tree. "You bastard. You fucking bastard."

Eren just let him do what he wanted, trying to get into it and forget everything; just melt away from his problems. And he was slightly getting lost in it before the other seemed to snap, he sighed heavily and looked away. “Yeah, I am…didn’t you know?” He was like this with anyone, a big flirt and a huge jerk; protecting himself and others while he went out to forget his problems and get a good fuck. “It should be all over the blogs or whatever by now…honestly don’t know why I’m so famous since I’m a huge bastard. Fame and talent over personality, I guess.” He acted like he didn’t give a damn.  
Just walk away, Levi. I’m not worth it.

"Shut up!" Levi growled. His mask was slipping. There was genuine hot anger in his eyes now. "Stop spouting all that nonsense. I've heard it all before. I've said it all before!" His illusions of his idol were falling to pieces before his eyes. And being replaced with something sad... and better. "All of that is a fucking lie. You're just like me." Shivering, he reached down for his discarded shirt, tossing it over his shoulders. Then he placed his head on Eren's shoulder, mouth angled up. It was the perfect arrangement; neither could see the other's face. "Why did you really come back here?" He asked softly.

"I needed to get away…I can’t…I can’t get into this." Eren sighed, looking up at the tree branches sadly. He had ruined another person’s vision of him, this guy would never listen to his music again and probably throw away all his things. This didn’t usually bug him, but with Levi it really bugged him - why? "Just like you…? Do you have a crappy life at home too?" That was as much as he was going to admit, it was already too much that the male knew he wasn’t really happy. He just couldn’t seem to hide it from the stripper like he could everyone else and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. "…Why do you care? You don’t really know me, you don’t want to know me. I’ll be gone soon enough."

"I'm a stripper for a living, and you think I'm happy? I do it because it's what I know best. It's what I'm good at. I flaunt my body for the benefit of others. It's not like I get off on it. Only when I'm home am I able to be myself. Otherwise, it's behind the mask you've seen. I have to wear disguises in public, so that patrons don't rape me. And you ask if I have a crappy life?" Levi sighed, wrapping his arms around the taller male, trying to soak up body heat. "You're my idol, Eren. Conceited, hard to get close to, but you make me realize that life is worth living. This place wasn't the only thing that got me through the attack. Your songs are inspirational. Have you ever actually listened to what you sing? Try it some time." He sighed again. "Look; it's pretty cold and I have a gig tonight. Get dressed and come watch me dance. I'll even tell them to let you in free of charge. After that, come back to my place. Not to fuck; to rest. You look like you need it."

So his songs had helped people through their rough times, that was what he secretly aimed for and he almost smiled at that; he would have if his heart wasn’t aching so much. This guy seemed to really care for him even if they were just basically getting to know each other. What could it hurt if he stayed with someone just for one night? Erwin didn’t mind him sleeping over at other places as long as he swore up and down he wasn’t fooling around behind his back. Maybe he needed just one night of not being a jerk and just relaxing. What was the point of being a jerk around Levi anymore, anyway? He saw right through it. It didn’t mean he was going to get closer and try to be with him, even if he could make him happy - he couldn’t. But he could at least try to make a new friend to escape to if he ever needed it and was in the area. He hugged back before getting his clothes on. “…You are something else, you almost have me figured out. Almost…I’ll come with you.”

"Almost, huh?" Levi pulled his own clothes back on, grateful for the warmth. His inner self was squealing over the fact that he'd just gotten a real hug from the singer. "I'll have to try harder then." His masks were back in place, but his eyes weren't quite as frozen as he extended a hand toward Eren. "Shall we hold hands? If we look like a couple, less people will stare at you. Which means less chance of you being recognized. And me as well." Not to mention he'd get enjoyment out of having Eren's fingers clasped in his. But he wasn't going to say that out loud. 

His fear was wrong about the other male leaving and throwing out all his things, Levi still wanted to be near him and still seemed to have his idol crush on him. This really warmed his heart for some reason, he never before cared if he lost a fan or scared someone off; this bastard was warming his way into his heart. He had to make sure it didn’t get any farther then hand holding, he didn’t want Levi to get hurt by that bastard. “Good idea.” He grinned, taking the other’s hand. It was warm and comfortable, nothing like holding his hand. Levi was a rare kind, actually caring for him and trying to see who he was behind the star. This guy was persistent, and he loved it.

The stripper hid his glee at holding Eren's hand, walking slowly so that he wasn't dragging the other male down the street. Less than thirty minutes later they were at the night club. Levi talked briefly with the bouncer and then led Eren inside. "They won't let anyone else in for about a half hour. Dancing starts in forty-five minutes. Feel free to order a drink from the bar. If you don't want to pay for it, just tell them you're with me." He took him to a room with tables, tables which had been moved aside when the singer performed. "I dance in a little over an hour." He paused, then added flirtatiously, "Maybe my dancing can also give you some inspiration." With a wink, he disappeared into the back room.

Eren enjoyed their walk, a little too much with the hand holding and all. He was dangerously close to falling for this shorty and he had to make sure not to act on it. When they got to the night club, he looked around; remembering his performance and the dance he received afterwards. That was a good night, minus the limo drive after. When he came back to reality, Levi was flirting with him; making him grin back. “Looking forward to it~” He purred before he disappeared. He will admit, he won’t like watching him dance for others; but what could he do? He didn’t own him, as much as he would like to. As he waited, he got himself a free drink, not that he needed free when he was loaded, but why the heck would he refuse free stuff? He sat in the seat closest to the stage and sipped the drink.  
He then began to sing softly to himself in the mostly empty place. He chose his dark song about his life, no one knew it was about his life and thought it was merely a dark awesome song. It was better they didn’t get it, even Erwin didn’t get it and that’s how he got away with singing about his tormentor.  
"He says: I wanna hear you scream, I wanna see you bleed. I want to push you down and see you crawling on your knees. If I can make you cry, I swear that I could fly. If it’s not clear, your soul is mine tonight."  
A tear escaped unknowingly down his cheek.

"Where were you?!" Jean practically yelled when Levi walked into view.  
"I went for a walk. It's fine; I still have an hour until I strip."  
His manager followed him to his dressing room. "Yes, but do you even know what you're dancing to tonight? What song, what you're going to wear?"  
Levi turned his silvery eyes on the male. "I've been dancing for you almost as long as I've been stripping. Don't get your panties in such a twist." He shrugged out of his coat and reached for the CD with tonight's song choice on it. "Poker Face? Really, Jean?"  
"It's fitting, since you never give any emotion away. I also had some masks imported from Italy that will work well with the song." He motioned to a bundle by Levi's hands. "Make sure you're ready to go on in less than an hour."  
"Yeah yeah." Levi heard the door close behind Jean, and quickly stripped out of his clothes. Only in thin boxers, he walked over to his wardrobe, picking out the layers for tonight's performance. Once that was decided, he placed the CD in a potable player, listening to the song a few times before working out a routine. He ran lightly through it, not wanting to wear himself out before the actual performance.  
He pulled on the layers of his costume once he heard lots of voices. The voices meant the room was filling. Now he just needed to wait his turn to go on stage. He really did hope Eren would be able to break away from whatever was bothering him, and focus only on his dancing. 

Eren didn’t know what to do while he waited, he downed quite a number of drinks by now; not always having to tell them Levi sent him. He was famous and for some reason that entitled free stuff sometimes, not that he was complaining.  
He was pretty tipsy by now, not completely drunk but not exactly sober. He wanted to stay clear enough that he could watch Levi without worries and stop thinking about his problems. He really hoped Erwin wasn’t out looking for him and just letting him do his thing today. Sometimes he grew extra possessive and would only let him go out for short periods of time then would try to find him to bring him back because he didn’t want to share him with anyone.  
He took out his phone and checked it. Yup, he was asking him to come back. He sighed heavily and hoped he was in good mood when he sent a text back, ‘I’m fine and just let me stay out tonight, please? I promise to make it up to you. ;)’  
Ugh, he hated flirting with this man; he wasn’t even remotely attractive to him, not to mention he tormented him; but he had to live to accept it. He shuddered and put his phone away, hoping Levi was coming out soon.

As the last notes of the song he was listening to died away, Levi heard Jean mentioning that he was up next. He walked onto the darkened stage, feeling for his pole. Finding it, he slid one foot up to the top, holding himself in a perfect split against it with only his feet keeping him on the pole. One mask, a glittering thing that was both black and white, was already on his face.  
The moment the song started, he rolled down in time with the music, hitting the stage on all fours as the lights lifted enough to see him by. He found Eren easily, smirking as he crawled toward the male, rolling back before he actually reached him. The sheer gauze dropped from his arms, revealing silver gauntlets. He mouthed the words of the song, removing the mask, dancing with it briefly, and then replacing it with another. As the chorus started, his shirt vanished, and he slid down on his knees, bouncing seductively on the stage. Each move was perfectly controlled and it time with the beat of the music. His silver eyes flashed as he looked out at the audience.

Finally, Levi was on the stage and he looked amazing. Eren followed each and every move, squirming in his seat after some time. Was that the alcohol making him hot or was it the male on stage? He swallowed dryly when he crawled towards him and then back - and he expected him not the fuck him? If he could choose one person to fuck in this entire world it would be him, over and over. He bit down on his hand throughout the rest of the performance. “Shit…”  
He could not blame the other people getting hot over him, though he wanted to punch them all out right now. He had to remind himself yet again, he could not have this sexy masterpiece; no matter how bad he wanted him. He never thought he would meet someone who could match him for looks, but here he was; perhaps even better looking then him. Well, to him he was; he was perfect and it really sucked he couldn’t have him. He slammed his head on the table once Levi was done, he was going to kill him for giving him this raging boner. 

His eyes met Eren's every chance he got. He usually didn't pick a specific person to dance for, but tonight, it was for his idol. He wanted to make the male feel better in any way he could. The flush on his face meant it was probably working; good. Each article of clothing was removes with sensual precise movements, the discarded clothes left where they fell. As always, he bit his cheek when his scar was revealed. His regulars knew of it; it had been in the newspaper when it happened. But it always made him self conscious. Luckily it looked like Eren was too involved in the dance to even glance at the scar.  
The leather encasing his cock was the last thing to be removed. It was strange to have someone in the audience that he'd talked to, someone who probably hadn't paid much attention earlier when they were both naked and arguing. But now, he was displayed in all his glory. Short he might be, lacking he was not. He lifted a leg, gave one twirl and dip, and then the song ended. Cheers and cat-calls erupted as he walked across the darkening stage, gathering discarded clothing before going in the back.  
He dressed quickly in a simple pair of acid torn skinny jeans and a form-fitting shirt, then threw a black leather jacket on over it. Weaving through the crowd, he touched Eren on the shoulder, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "I never stay of the rest of the dances; too risky in case people wait for me. Want to head?"

Eren had finally gotten a good look at Levi, and so did several other people. He was caught between lust and jealousy, he wished he was his; wished only he could see that body in all it’s glory. That’s why he had slammed his head into the table as the man walked off stage, lust and jealousy; two deadly sins. When the now dressed male came towards him, he barely registered what he said. He downed the rest of his drink and turned to him, a grin on his face.  
"Did you just ask if I wanted head? Don’t mind if I do…though I’d like to take it much farther then that!" He got up, barely able to walk as he slumped against the other. "Thought you said you didn’t want to fuck, change your mind? Do I turn you on that much? That’s okay, babe…you really turn me on, you turn me on the most out of everyone I’ve fucked…that reminds me, have you ever fucked? Never know with you…you don’t seem like the type to just let anyone in your bed…"  
He hiccuped loudly as they walked out of the club, still leaning on Levi; he nibbled his ear sloppily. “I just wanna…take yer clothes off and keep ya all for myself…sucks I can’t really…” He would really regret drinking in the morning, but now he was completely gone and admitting too much. “Like…fuck those guys you strip for…you’d only be able to strip for me…fuck everything.”

"Shit. How much did you drink?" He waved off the people who came to help; he was more than able to handle one drunk male. A car pulled out up front for him, and he thanked the bouncer, gasping as teeth grazed his ear. "What the hell did you drink? I don't usually see people get plastered this fast." Was Eren even aware of what he was saying? Probably not. "You vomit on me it's your funeral." He warned, pulling the male into the car with him. The driver knew him, so he didn't even have to give his address. Although he did give him an odd look.  
"Just get me to my house." Levi told him dully. "I have to get this idiot inside before the press find him." He couldn't believe Eren was drunk; had his dancing been that bad? Nope, he decided as he felt something hard under his hand and the male's words suddenly registered. Apparently it'd been done a little too well. "I told you to find inspiration, not get bat-shit drunk. What am I supposed to do with you now?"

Thankfully Levi wasn’t taking anything he was saying seriously, thought it was only drunk talk. He didn’t know that when the male was wasted he started spewing out the truth and that was never a good thing. “You are supposed to do me, that’s what you do with me.” He laughed loudly as he leaned against him even in the car. “I’m so hard for you right now, make me forget all about him for the night…I need you in my pants, you said ya wanted to give me head anywaaaays.” He nuzzled against his neck, making weird noises, he was such a light weight.  
"You…you are amazing, I just want to take you home and make you all mine…make you dance in my videos as my love interest…that would be amazing in a perfect world. But no! I hafta scream and bleed, be thrown down on my knees…cry…give away my soul to the devil….fuck that, let’s go and fuck." He purred into his neck and kissed it several times. "Let’s go crazy…’

Levi had been attempting to fend off the kisses, knowing the singer would regret his actions later. But the words made him still, made him grown cold. "What... did you just say? Him? Who is him?" He turned suddenly, shoving the drunk against the car cushion. "What do you mean, Eren. Scream? Bleed? Cry? What the hell kind of relationship are you in?!" His eyes held hot anger again. Anger directed at some unknown person. The singer was being abused?

"H-hey…don’t push me!" Eren suddenly curled away from him, getting into a submissive position. It was something he was trained to do, as soon as he would be shoved he had to get into the submissive position and accept whatever Erwin wanted to do. Was he really with that male right now and only imagining this whole thing with Levi? He squinted, only seeing the short male and growing confused. "..Are you still Levi? I…yeah, you must be, you haven’t done anything yet…and I can’t say who it is, yo…you’ll be in danger. He’s dangerous." He shook his head several times, rocking back and forth as tears fell down his face.

The stripper felt like he'd been punched. Seeing the vibrant, albeit drunk, singer curl up on himself ripped his heart into pieces. His masks cracked, pity and concern in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around the male. "Shh, it's okay Eren. He isn't here. It's just me. We're going to go to my place and rest. We'll talk tomorrow, once you're more sober." He set his head against Eren's, softly murmuring one of the singer's more famous songs.

"That song…" It touched him that Levi memorized it, of course most fans memorized his songs but with him it was different. Not to mention he had made that song in memory of his mother, it was her lullaby. So the male singing that song to him was especially comforting. He closed his eyes, leaning into the warmth and love he was receiving and not used to. At least he assumed this was love and care, it has been so long since he’s really experienced it; he started to relax.

The song seemed to be reaching the male through his pain. He finished just as they pulled up to his house. "Eren. We're here." He doubted the male could stand any longer in his state, so he climbed out of the car, and after thanking the driver, he pulled Eren out, cradling him against his chest. Shorter he might be, but he had amazing body strength. He had to, to work the pole in his routines like he did. Fumbling for his key, he edged into the house and reached for the entry light. "Do you want a bath? Or just sleep?"

Eren was surprised, even in his drunken state that Levi picked him up and he was being carried. He cuddled into that embrace, really loving this care he was receiving. “I would honestly drown even if I wanted to bathe…” The singer laughed at his lame joke, stroking the male’s face. “You are amazin’, you sure you don’t wanna fuck me? I’m vulnerable and wanting. Please, fuck me, right on the floooor~” He sang out, hiccuping loudly right after and laughing at that. His voice was still amazing even being like this, he started to kiss at Levi’s neck once more. “Mnnn~”

Levi shuddered, not able to get away from the kisses this time since he was carrying the male. "You're an... idiot. Yes I want to fuck you. But I also want you to be able to remember it. Which you wouldn't, with the state you're in." He nudged open his bedroom door, walked to the bed, and set Eren on it. He looked the male over, deciding the singer could sleep in the shirt he was wearing. But the jacket and those pants... He tugged on Eren's jacket. "Let's get you out of this, and then you can sleep."

"Y-you’re great….thank you very much…" Eren purred as he slowly took off his jacket and pants with a lot of help from Levi, then he nestled into the pillows. "This is comfy for a non expensive bed.." he murmured, looking up at the other male. "Come sleep with me…" Was the last thing he mustered out before he passed out, snoring loudly.

The male couldn't help rolling his eyes. "You are too spoiled." He sat on the edge of the bed, watching the singer for a while. Then he looked at his walls, where his posters were. What would happen in the morning, he wondered. Would Eren remember any of this? Regardless, they'd have a lot to talk about. He finally stood, exchanging the clothes he was wearing for a simple cotton shirt and sweatpants. Since he stripped for a living, he was odd in that he liked wearing clothes to bed. He looked at Eren again. He should really just sleep on the floor. But... his feelings for the male prevented it.  
About to join Eren on the bed, he heard several notes of song, recognizing them as one of Eren's. A rather depressing song, to be exact. Following the sound, he unearthed the singer's phone. He hesitated; he really shouldn't look. But when a second text came in from the same person, he flipped the phone open, rather surprised it wasn't locked by a code. His eyes widened as he read the texts. All of them, since he went back through them until there weren't anymore. What he read disgusted him.  
He did another stupid move, responding with a scathing text that basically told the male to fuck off, that Eren didn't want to be near him anymore. He wrote that he'd call the cops if he came anywhere near him. Then he turned off the phone and threw it against the wall. At least he'd been smart enough not to say who or where he was. Curling against Eren's stomach, he closed his eyes. "I'm not giving you back." He mumbled to the sacked out male. "Not to someone who doesn't deserve you." It still took him a bit of time before he was finally able to fall asleep.

Eren slowly cracked his eyes open the next day because of the need to pee, otherwise he would have slept till noon like he always did. His head pounded and he felt nauseous, he looked around the room and noticed it wasn’t his - saw posters of himself, that was flattering; then looked next to him at the curled up male that was against him. He couldn’t help but smile, the male that showed no emotions looked so peaceful in his sleep - but, what was he doing here? Did they fuck? No, his shirt and boxers were still on and Levi was fully clothed. He must have just came here and passed out, bits and pieces were making their way into his memories. He definitely remembered the stripper dancing, that was hard to forget….  
He also remembered being carried into the house, that made him blush; but nothing else was coming to him. He didn’t want to move, this was almost heaven if it weren’t for the headache. He really liked being close to Levi, usually he would have been out of here by now but he just couldn’t leave. And it wasn’t like they fucked or anything so it was fine. He sighed heavily and reluctantly looked at his phone.  
"What…? What’s with all these angry messages from Erwin?" He rubbed his eyes and scrolled up to see if he drunk text him and said something stupid, he would have to make up for that. He froze when he saw the words that were not his own, threatening Erwin. He slowly looked back at Levi, did he really just invade his privacy and threaten his manager? They were both dead, both really dead. He shook the body next to him, suddenly pissed. "How dare you look through my phone and threaten my manager! Do you know how much I’m going to be in trouble for that?! And if he finds out who you are, you are a dead man!"

Levi usually took his time waking up, but not this morning. He bolted upright with a groan. Once he realized what was going on, his eyes narrowed. "He's your manager?!" The male practically snarled. "Of course. I thought I recognized the name." He reached under the bed, pulling up a shoe box. Opening it, he dug through the newspaper clippings until he found one at the bottom. "Erwin Smith. He debuted you." He threw the box down angrily. "Your manager. The one person you're supposed to be able to rely on. And he's been... been... " Levi shook, jumping up to pace.  
"I didn't plan on looking through your things. But your phone kept going off. I figured if someone wanted to talk to you that much it must be important. But the blatant... demeaning... degrading things he said. Did you honestly expect me to ignore that? And after what you told me last night? You aren't going back to him, not ever. Turn the damn cell phone off. It probably has gps tracking."

"I…said something about him last night? Shit, he’s going to find us and kill us. Well, he’ll probably keep me locked in a closet somewhere - but he will kill you. I swear he did it before, I have no proof but a friend I was close to never called or visited again…" He chewed on the side of his thumb, he didn’t know why he did that of all things when he was freaked out and stressing, but it always ended with him chewing there. "You weren’t supposed to know…you weren’t supposed to get involved, I tried to distance myself from you and be a jerk to get you to back off…but you are so persistent."  
"….You shouldn’t want to risk yourself for someone you barely know. I’m not worth it, you need to let me go back before you disappear." He shut off his phone for now, not wanting Levi to be found; but he really should get going. He held onto his pounding head and started to get out of bed and collect his things. "I really need to go before he finds you.."

"You were drunk out of your mind, but yes, you talked. Not much detail. But I can piece together what's going on from those texts and from what you did say. And damn right I'm persistent, and a good thing too. I may be just a teenager, but I'm not letting you leave here to go back to that. So sit down. You and I have some things to discuss." Levi folded his arms, resting against the closed bedroom door. 

Eren had put his clothes back on and was about to rush out the door when he came face to face with Levi, in the way of the door. “Damn, you must really have a death wish…well, I don’t want to see you disappear…” He tried to push him out of the way but the little bugger seemed almost as strong as he was. “Move! I may be amazing and handsome as hell, but I’m not worth dying for!” He couldn’t help that natural confidence that came through, he didn’t see anything wrong with admitting his talents and features. But no one was worth dying for - well, he’d probably die for Levi honestly, but he wouldn’t say that out loud.

The stripper rolled his eyes. "My first response would be to shove you back against the bed, but you know what happened when I did that in the car last night? You curled up in the fetal position, got all submissive, and started crying and talking about blood. And you really think I'm going to let someone so talented go back to that? Look; please, just sit on the bed so we can talk for a bit? He's not going to find us here."

"…I revealed quite a bit, must suck seeing your star actually be so pathetic, huh?" Eren sighed, dropping his hands from pushing on the other male and just plopped backwards on the bed, starring at the ceiling. "Seems I got no choice here, I’m bring held hostage by one of my fans…" He tried to joke, but it just came out hollow sounding. "So, let’s hear it…what could we possibly talk about? How could you save me from a powerful man, Mr. Hero?" He sounded dead tired.

Levi shook his head. "If anything it just shows you're human. We all have shitty lives. The difference is that you're good at hiding yours." He sighed and moved closer. "Let me show you something I hate." He stripped off his pants before the singer could protest, not using any seductive moves. Shivering slightly, he set his foot on the bed next to Eren, moving so his jagged scar was set into sharp relief. "Two years ago I was as cocky as you are. I'd had three successful, lucrative years of stripping and lap dances. It was a high for me, and I thought nothing would stop me from achieving my goal of becoming a World class stripper."  
He gulped; talking about this was still hard. "One night, after my performance, I got a lap dance request. It was rare for me to do both in one night, but I decided to go for it. More money, you know? The male was handsome enough for someone in his forties, and seemed sound-minded. I still don't know how or why he attacked me. Just that suddenly I felt hot pain as the knife sliced through my flesh. The wound almost killed me. Another second and he would have also severed my cock. It took months to heal, and I refused to do any lap dances after that. Except for the one I gave you."  
Shuddering from the vile memories, he looked away. "The point I'm trying to make is I had people around to help me. If they hadn't, I'd be dead. Now I want to help you. I'm sure Jean can help us too. And surely there have to be other managers that would take on such a successful singer. This asshole needs to be behind bars for what he's done to you."

At first he thought he was going to get some after all, that was a good enough reason to stay for a bit longer. Then he saw the scar and heard the story, his face slowly showing more concern until the end. He wanted to hug the other male. Then he went on to talk about how he wanted to help him, that another would help him as well. He was speechless as he let all this register in his mind, shaking his head a few times as he had a silent argument in his mind. This sounded good for him, really good. He would get more time with Levi and get away from Erwin, all they had to do was not get caught while they tried to arrest the man, right? Maybe he could be free after all.  
He yanked Levi gently on his lap and hugged him tightly, burying his face in his hair. “Thank you…I’m sorry you went through that…and I accept this offer. I’ll be scared for both of us, but you sound so sure that I want believe you and trust you…so, I’m throwing myself in your trust.” Don’t break me, I’m fragile - he wanted to say, but kept to himself. “You seem do be doing fine after that bastard did that…maybe I can be fine too.”  
Maybe this meant he could start something with Levi, but did he want to risk that? He wouldn’t like sharing his body with the world. Maybe as soon as this was all over, he would offer him a job in his videos to dance like he did and be his sexy love interest. He smiled into Levi’s hair at the thoughts. Should he make a move now or later? Was he even ready to start something after being in an abusive relationship? He would just have to wait to see where this went, be patient before he tried anything.

Levi gave a gasp of surprise as he was pulled into an embrace, his legs folding on either side of Eren's body. "I'm not... fine, per se. I still can't do lap dances. Even with yours I felt a bit sick. But time helped, and the fact that's he's still behind bars helps too. And your songs..." He'd said that already, but he wasn't sure Eren had been listening. He fidgeted absently with the collar of Eren's sweater, not really sure what to do. He wasn't used to being on someone's lap. Should he fight? "But you will be fine, of that I am sure. You probably have so many people willing to help you, if only you'll seek that help. We'll talk to Jean first. He might not look very trustworthy, but he has a lot of connections. And I couldn't have asked for a better manager or friend while I was recovering."

"…They say music helps a lot, I’m glad I could help. One of the reasons I got into this business was to try to help people, music helped me a lot in dark times so I wanted to do the same for everyone…" Eren stopped when he heard Levi wasn’t exactly fine, that saddened him. He wished he could help him like he was trying to do for him; but what could he do but sing and dance? "Maybe…maybe I’ll be fine when you are fine." Meaning he didn’t think he could be fine if Levi couldn’t be. "But I trust you, so I’ll go with it…." He reached into his jacket pocket, looking in his wallet. "Good, I have all my cards…I can just buy new shit instead of having to go back and ask him for it." He plopped backwards in the bed again, sighing heavily. "My head hurts so much…" He groaned while he laid there, rubbing his forehead.

The stripper snorted, momentarily forgetting he was straddling the male below him. "That's because you drank alcohol like water last night. I don't envy you the hangover you must have. Rest for a while longer. I'll make breakfast, or at least find something edible. And I have teas that would help, but I know now that you don't like tea." Levi paused, suddenly realizing something. "Wait... does that mean you aren't actually sick?"

"Unless you count this hang over, no…it was just my excuse to get away from him, and my lie so I didn’t have to tell you about it." He sighed, rubbing his eyes now and wiggling a bit under Levi to get more comfortable, if he didn’t hurt so much right now he’d probably really like this position; especially since Levi was pretty naked. "I’ll try my best to eat…though the thought of food makes me want to throw up…" He groaned, wanting to just sleep the day away until this headache was gone.

Levi colored just the tiniest bit when he felt Eren move. Realizing where he was, he quickly slipped off the singer and put his sweats back on. "I'll get you some water, and something light for your stomach. Soup, most likely. You can sleep until I have it ready." He grabbed his cell phone on the way out of the room, a phone which he rarely used.  
He dialed his own manager as he set some water on to boil. "Jean? Yeah. What do you mean I should carry my phone more often? You know I don't like them. Anyway, you'll never guess who's asleep in my bed right now. No, I didn't get laid; get your mind out of the gutter. I'm a stripper, not a whore. Can you be here in about an hour? It's kinda important. Yeah, and take care that you aren't followed. Oh, and your lover, what's his name? Yeah, Marco. Isn't he a reporter? Bring him along if you can." He paused, then sighed. "I... found someone to help. And he's going to need a lot of it. Yeah, thanks. See you in an hour." Setting the phone on the counter, he absently stirred the heating water.

Eren curled up in Levi’s bed, he was still surprised it was pretty comfortable for something that didn’t cost as much as his beds did. Maybe if he ended up staying here he could buy a more comfortable bed for the both of them with his loads of cash. He wrapped himself in the blanket, trying to focus on the smell of Levi that surrounded him instead of the ache in his head and the worry in his heart.  
Yet, Levi sworn up and down he would be saved, and he was really starting to believe it. There was something about this teen that he was really falling for, and it wasn’t just his great looks and body. He really wanted to say something, but he was worried about it being too soon, and what if he was getting into something and it ended up the same thing? He didn’t know what a normal relationship was anymore, so he was afraid. Plus, he was used to always making the first move - it would be nice if someone cared enough to make the first move on him. He closed his eyes and passed out finally.

Levi looked in a while later, but Eren was finally sleeping peacefully. So he set the water on the nightstand next to the bed, and put the soup in the fridge. It could always be reheated when Eren awoke. He wiped the counters and stove down and took a quick shower, stealing quietly into his room to find something to wear. He was just toweling the last of the water from his hair when he head a knock on the door. Peeking out the eyehole, he saw that it was Jean, and a nice-looking male that must be Marco.  
He cracked the door open. "You made sure you weren't followed?" He asked his manager.  
"Yes, we made sure. What's with all the secrecy, Levi? Did you get a stalker?"  
The stripper sighed and opened the door the rest of the way, allowing the two inside. "I wish it was that easy. Go look in my room and then we'll talk. But go quietly, so that you don't wake him."  
Several minutes later, Jean and Marco were staring at him with shock and curiosity. He made them both some tea, and the three sat at the kitchen table.  
"Did you kidnap him?" Those were the first words Marco voiced.  
"What? No! No, he came here of his own free will."  
Jean leaned back in his chair. "So what is a famous singer doing in your bedroom? Isn't he supposed to be on a World tour right now?"  
Levi set his head on the table. "I ran into him at the music store. We went for a walk, he watched my performance last night, and got wasted. I learned some things he hasn't told anyone else, and now I've called you. He needs help. Badly. But it isn't my story to tell." He looked toward the bedroom. "I just didn't want to wake him yet."  
Marco watched Levi for a long moment. "You're in love with him."  
The stripper's head whipped around. "I..." He began. But he wasn't able to come up with a convincing lie quickly enough, so he nodded. "I want to help him." He mumbled.

Eren didn’t wake up until hours later, sitting upright from terrible dreams of a sick mother and an abusive partner. He sighed heavily, he felt a lot better then earlier. He got up and out of the bed, looking in the nearest mirror. He still looked gorgeous, that\s all he had for him besides form his singing talent and it made him feel slightly better. He walked out, lifting his shirt to scratch his belly mindlessly when he noticed Levi wasn’t the only one in the house anymore. He waved, recognizing them both - the manager of the strip club and the reporter. “I’m guessing you are here to hear my sob story and help me out?” They kind of nodded wordlessly, looking at him in shock. He couldn’t blame them, he was amazing.  
He sighed and began to tell them everything, how he was discovered by Erwin, that he promised to be his forever if he helped him get big. He had no idea that would lead to tears, bloodshed and just pain both mentally and physically. He went into detail about some of the things he did to him, and it was just borderline torture and rape.  
"So…can you help me nab this guy and put him in jail? Before more people get hurt and he officially kidnaps me…" He rubbed at his eyes, this wasn’t easy to talk about, not one bit. The other two males were now shocked for a totally other reason.

Once Eren woke and began talking about what he'd been through, Levi had to get up from the table. He had to move, had to do something to channel the rage he was feeling. That sick bastard. That he had done those things to Eren... He heard the glass break before he felt the pain. Looking down at his hand, he saw what remained of a glass. He hadn't even realized he'd been holding one. Shaking his head in frustration, he shoved his hand under the sink and watched water, blood, and glass shards run. "You can help him, can't you?" Was that his voice? It sounded so rough.  
Marco looked at the stripper in concern. "I'll have to make a few calls. And he'll probably need to talk about this to a lot more than just me. But I think we can get him away from that." The reporter, even though floored, had written down much of what the singer had said. He turned his eyes toward Eren. "Things will change because of this. You will lose fans for seeming so human. You will gain others who want to support you for what you've gone through. You might want to consider taking a long break from singing, to get your life back together." He looked at Levi and then back at Eren. "Are you prepared to do whatever it takes to get away from your manager?"

Eren too all this in, he had to take a break? He could afford to do that, he had money to last him years so he wouldn’t have to worry about finding a job in the meantime. It would still be weird not singing for awhile, he expressed himself through singing and gaining all that attention. Maybe he could just sing to himself or maybe even Levi if he didn’t get too intimate with it. When Levi had broke his glass he had frozen, concern and fear written on his face. He was worried about the male’s hand and reminded of many times Erwin had broke glass by throwing it or squeezing too tightly from anger at him.  
He looked back at the others, nodding seriously. “I want to get away from him, I want be free.” He replied wistfully, his eyes getting a far off look to them. What would he do in the meantime when he wasn’t helping catch Erwin? Maybe making new songs for the future…  
"Thank you all, this means a lot." He tried smiling at them all. He turned to Levi, concern in his eyes again, mixed with something else. "Are you okay? And less importantly, do you have any pepsi? I can’t survive without it." He half joked, he was addicted to that pop. 

"Pepsi? Um... if I do, it will be old. We can go buy some for you later. And I'll be okay. I just..." His fist clenched. Carefully he started removing the glass still in his hand. "What you've been through is bothering me. I'll help in any way I can. You can stay here for as long as this takes." He turned toward Jean. "Can you do us a favor when you leave? Take Eren's cell phone, and chuck it in a dumpster on the other side of the city? It's off right now, but it probably has gps when it's on."  
Jean nodded. "I take it you'll want a few days off?"  
Levi shook his head. "This Erwin jerk will probably search all the places Levi has been. I did the lap dance for him a month ago. If I'm not dancing, it will look suspicious. I don't want him to know I've hidden him away." He sighed, searching one-handed for his first aid kit. "Eren? Do you want to stay here? I won't keep you caged; you've had enough of that already in your life."

"I do want to stay here, I feel safe here." He looked away from them all with a small fluster. "And it would be great if we go out and get lots of pepsi and I can buy it and other things for us. Anything you need, I want to get you a better bed that’s for sure." He looked around carefully. "Anything you want too, it’s the least I can do for you." Meaning he was up for spoiling the stripper rotten for what he was doing for him. He wished he could help with his hand.  
He stretched out in his seat, stomach growling loudly. He remembered faintly something about soup in the fridge. He got up and looked, grabbing the soup and heating it up before digging in. He was already making himself at home, which may be a good thing - depending if Levi minded or not.

Levi was glad his back was to the singer; he couldn't help blushing at the words. "I like my bed." He protested softly. "It's comfortable. I don't need anything fancy." He turned, hearing the male talk about money so carelessly. "I didn't invite you to stay to spend all your money. Besides..." He glanced at Marco. "Erwin could track Eren's card if he uses it, couldn't he?"  
Marco nodded. "You should rely on Levi for a while, at least until we get farther into the investigation."  
The stripper returned to the tables, carefully wrapping his injured wrist. "Thank you, Jean, Marco. This puts you at risk too, and I can't tell you how grateful I am for your help."  
"It's the least I can do for my best dancer." Jean commented.  
The reporter stretched and stood. "I want to get started on this as soon as possible. Stay indoors today as much as you can." He pulled out a card. "Here is my direct line if you need to reach me." He held it out for Eren. "If you'll give me your phone, we'll take it with us."

Eren looked mind boggled about not being able to use his money. “But…but…”He whined trying to find a reason to use it, but in the end he knew it was best to not use it. “I guess I’ll just get my stuff later..” He rested his head on the table after pushing away his bowl, groaning dramatically.  
"But yeah…thank you guys so much, I didn’t want to involve anyone at all. But this guy…" he jerked his thumb at Levi. "Is persistent…but I appreciate you all for risking your lives for me." He hid his face in his arms, he wasn’t used to talking this nice.  
He resurfaced and took the card and thanked him again, pocketing the card and handing him his cell, he could get another one when he could be free. “Destroy it good.” He grinned, “I’m counting on all of you…” He looked away again.  
What was he going to do if he couldn’t spend money? Maybe just write songs…

Eren blinked at him in surprise. “Do I sound ungrateful? I guess I’m not good at acting thankful….but I really am happy you are helping me. And persistence isn’t bad at all…I just don’t want you getting hurt…” He sighed, turning away in his chair; he really was pathetic. Maybe he wasn’t all that after all. “I do want a new chance…I’m sorry.” He felt himself almost tear up, yup - he was pathetic. “…I don’t want to bug you with buying things for me is all…and like I keep saying, I don’t want you to disappear, you are…” He shook his head and got up, he almost said too much there. He started exploring the rest of the place, fidgeting with a scarf he took out of his pocket. He had upset Levi and he didn’t like it, he hoped he forgave him; he didn’t want to lose his only real friend.

Levi watched Eren walk out of the kitchen and sighed again. They were both headstrong vain men set in their ways. Even if he was trying to help the singer, they were bound to butt heads. But he hadn't meant to make the male feel bad. He wasn't going to disappear, of that Levi was sure. He just wasn't sure how to go about convincing the singer of that. Thinking about it for a moment, Levi realized he'd been selfish in this situation. He hadn't budged when Eren wanted him to move, had basically demanded to help without even considering if Eren actually wanted that. He said he did, but he still should have asked. Groaning, he went in search of the other male.

Eren ran his hand over some things, finding everything really clean. Things were usually clean in his several different houses but that was just because a maid did it for him - this guy actually probably cleaned, wow. After a bit of looking around and deciding he could live with this, he plopped down on the couch and laid back. It was weird, this whole thing. Someone finally figured out his secret and cared enough to help him fight his way out of this situation, help him become free. He had sometimes had fantasies of this happening, a prince coming to save him like in fairy tales. Who would have ever guessed it would be a stripper? Not that he was complaining, he just hoped he didn’t ruin his chances of being friends with him by not acting thankful. 

"Eren?" Levi approached the singer hesitantly. The hesitation didn't show that much on his face, but it was in his movements. He carefully sat next to the male, turning to look at him. "I realize now that I wasn't exactly fair to you. I made decisions without asking you, without even checking to see how you felt about them. I am sorry. I didn't mean to do that." His silvery eyes held remorse. "What do you want?"

"I want you…" Eren’s eyes widened - shit, he hadn’t meant to say that! Quick, think of something to cover that up! "W-want you to help me! I really appreciate you helping me, I’m glad you pushed me into this. I really need to be saved, I was just scared of him…I know he’s going to come after us hard, especially if he figures out we are trying to put him in jail." He looked at him in the eyes. "I’m sorry if my personality isn’t the best and if I get snobby or something in advance, but I really am thankful."

There was a stammer in there, and Levi would take the time to examine that later. For now, he focused on Eren's words. "I... also don't have the best personality. I know I come off as cold, and apparently I'm pushy. I also know what my body looks like it, and I am proud of it. So we will butt heads, but I will try to be understanding." Hard not to; all he had to do was remember the bruised look Eren had given him in the car. Thinking of it now, his jaw tightened. "I will free you." He promised in a quiet voice. "That bastard doesn't deserve to be breathing for what he has done to you."

Eren blushed and looked away, touched that someone could care so much. Of course he had that voice in the back of his head telling him he was only doing this to keep his favorite star around him - but he 99% believed he was genuine and really cared for him for some reason. That fire in the other’s eyes did weird things to his heart he hadn’t felt before, he had to swallow and look away. “Thank you…again.” He fidgeted with his red scarf he had wrapped around his neck even if it wasn’t remotely cold.

"You're welcome." He blinked, watching the male fidget. "What would you like to do now? We can watch TV, listen to music, sleep some more. You can take a shower if you want. We could even go out and get you some more clothes, but it might be better to wait for a while. That way Erwin isn't anywhere near this area."

"I…I’m not sure. It’s weird to be in someone’s house, maybe you should decide what we should do now until I get completely comfortable with demanding you around." He joked and nudged him with his elbow before getting up and stretching, He started to strip right there before stretching his body once more. "I’m proud of my body too by the way and I’m not afraid to flaunt it" He grinned, bringing up the earlier conversation. " I’m going to shower now - and now we’ve both seen each other naked." He winked at him before heading into the bathroom and disappearing.

Levi's jaw dropped and he watched the male walk into the bathroom. Being proud of your body was one thing, but stripping in the front room? Even he wouldn't do that without a good reason. He swallowed, mouth suddenly very dry. Eren had a nice ass; a very nice ass. He wouldn't mind coming up behind the singer and finding out just how much he would sing with Levi in him. He mentally smacked himself; that was most definitely not the kind of thing he should be thinking about right now. Another thought entered his mind. If Eren's career suffered from this, Jean would probably be willing to let him strip, especially with a body like that. And Levi wouldn't mind teaching him.

Eren showered with a bit of a grin on his face, replaying that reaction he had gotten over and over in his mind. One thing was for sure, they both had mighty fine bodies and would probably have the best sex together. They could probably make the best porno together, or at least sexy dance videos. Maybe he could even be a stripper with Levi and possibly go on at the same time as him. The two of them together would burst many ovaries and cause many boners. He wondered if he gave Levi a boner, he wouldn’t blame him; that male gave him one yesterday anyways and it would be sweet revenge. He came out after awhile with just the towel around his waist, sitting on the couch again, “Decided what you wanna do yet?”

"No, actually." Levi hadn't gotten very far. He was actually sitting on the floor now, staring at nothing in particular. He glanced at Eren and then hastily looked away. "I... was thinking though. If... if your career as a singer ends, which doesn't mean you have to stop singing. But if it ends, you might consider stripping. You successfully fried my brain by doing so. You have a nice body. It's possible you could have as big a fan-base as I do." *And I'd love to see it.* But he wouldn't voice that thought out loud.

Eren’s grin only grew wider, he always loved compliments about his appearance and body, but it was even better coming from Levi - a real looker himself. “Hey, I was actually thinking about that too. And I wouldn’t mind stripping with you.” He took the towel from around his waist, scrubbing his hair, shameless about everything showing once more. “If I can impress you with that body of yours, I’m doing something right.” He kept the towel around his neck, smirking proudly. “I was also thinking if my career stays the same you could be in my videos…as my love interest if that’s not too weird or anything.”

Unwillingly, Levi's eyes went back to Eren's body. He gave the male a long look, unconsciously licking his lips. "I-if you would like... I can show you the basics now. You'll have to put more clothes on thought." He frowned suddenly. "Actually, we need to get you some clothes that will fit you. I have some sweats that might work for now. But your frame is different from mine." He gulped, feeling his masks breaking and a blush creeping through. "S-some of my clothes for blending in should fit you temporarily."

Eren continued to smirk as he saw Levi lick his lips, oh how it was torturing him not to hop on the male now; but he promised himself to wait for Levi to make a move first to see if he was even feeling the same way he was. “Alright, I’d love to learn some moves. That is something we could do together, waste time and learning new things. Awesome. Just get me some sweats and teach me how to make people swoon even further.” He twirled the towel around as he waited, still grinning at Levi - it was a rather predatory look he was giving him unknowingly.

"Ah... y-you... you don't want to get clothes that fit?" It took his fried brain a moment to realize Eren was doing this on purpose. The intense look told him Eren was watching his every move and acting based on that. Well, two could play at that game... if the male didn't want to go for clothes right now.

"We could do that if you want, I can get clothes later. Right now I just wanna learn how to strip!" He grinned eagerly, throwing his towel in what looked like a bin for clothes. "So, give me anything that I can practice with or I can just learn nakedly, at least the moves or whatever…too bad you don’t have a pole to practice with. I have a feeling I could rock the stage singing or stripping." He would miss singing a whole lot, but if it meant getting to see Levi and tease him everyday….he wouldn’t mind this new career.

"F-fine. Follow me." This male was out to torture him. In a good way. He led Eren back into the bedroom, searching through his closet for his biggest pair of sweats. In his dresser he found some simple cotton boxers. "Put these on. Those should be enough for the basics." He held them out, trying his best not to watch the singer dress. "You know..." He began while he waited. "You don't have to give up singing. It's your life, and it's obvious you enjoy it."

Eren put on the boxers, finally covering his junk and perfect ass; but the rest of him was still showing and that was never healthy for anyone’s heart. “Oh…I’m not going to give up my career. This is just a precaution, in case it goes down the tubes because for whatever reason people don’t like me being human…” He shrugged before rolling his shoulders and listening for some cracks. “Ahh..that feels better, so much stress on my body and mind…” He murmured that mostly to himself before looking back at Levi. “I just need to practice, just in case…and it wouldn’t hurt to lean some sexy moves for the stage or seducing.” He mainly wanted to seduce Levi, but he couldn’t.

Levi turned, finding the male had put on the boxers. "Pants too. They might not fit right, but starting with two articles of clothing is better. I wish we could start with a shirt too..." He trailed off, eyeing the defined chest while he watched the male comply. Shaking his head, he continued. "But we can do that another time." Taking Eren's hand, he led him back out to the front room, shoving the couch out of the way. "I think the reason Marco said to take a break is to give people time to stop associating you with Erwin. But whether you take that break or not is your choice. Regardless, you can still sing." He stepped closer. "You have plenty of sexy moves without this." He told him quietly, circling behind him. "But this should add to your sex appeal, make every fan you have fall for you ten times over. Or more." He hesitated with an inch separating them. "It will work best if I touch you, so you understand hand and body movements. If that's too intimate... no, that's the wrong word. If it will trigger something, tell me, and we'll work from a different angle."

Oh shit, he totally forgot about the natural sexual attraction he had towards Levi and this was suddenly seeming like a very bad idea. He wasn’t even thinking about Erwin as he took in his words and let him circle him and compliment him. He swallowed dryly and nodded down at him. “I’m probably going to sing soon, I wonder how people will feel if I just kept my performances around here…And I want to learn, so go ahead.” He had to brace himself and mentally prepare himself not to react to any of these touches or actions, he had to control the urge he had to always sexually harass a sexy man in his presence - and since he was the most attractive man he had ever seen, this made everything that much harder, He had made a rule to himself a bit ago, to not touch or do anything first unless Levi moved in first and this didn’t count; he was simply teaching him. “I’m all set, let’s do this.” Fire flashed in his eyes, he had to focus on learning this stuff for his shows, nothing else.

The stripper placed his hands against Eren's back, feeling the rigid muscles. "Relax." He purred. "If you're tense it will reflect in the dance. Let yourself go. It's not easy for the first couple of times, I'll admit. But it gets better." He slid his hands around to Eren's chest. "The simplest move is taking your hand, and gliding it down your muscles." He demonstrated by stroking one hand down Eren's front. "Even if you're nervous, it makes you feel at peace with your body, something the people watching you will love." He placed his hand over Eren's, squeezing slightly. "Give it a try."

Eren struggled with paying attention while Levi’s hands were sliding all over his torso it felt like, really it was just his back and chest he touched down; but boy, did he feel it everywhere. He took a deep breath and relaxed, willing his body to not react o Levi and just focus on learning. The squeeze on his hand did something weird to his heart, he pushed it aside and moved his own hand down his body confidently, he felt sexy while doing it; so he must be doing it right he told himself with a small grin.

He should have had them do this in front of the mirror, Levi decided. But the movement under his hand felt right. "Very good. You can make that as slow or as fast as you want, depending on the mood you're trying to create, and the tempo of your song." He took a deep breath, trying to immerse himself in teaching and not give way to ravaging the male. "I know you have rhythm; I've seen the dances you do in your videos. Now we're going to add to that." Swallowing, he pressed his hips against Eren's. "A slow hip roll. Basic, but extremely sexy. Try it."

Eren lived for compliments, and hearing them from Levi was the best thing ever at the moment. When he felt hips press against and heard that smooth voice tell him to hip roll, he felt his face heat up. He was very glad the other couldn’t see his face right now, and he felt bad for him a bit for being back there and having to feel the hip roll against his crotch. That was bound to turn anyone on. He couldn’t help but smirk though as he rolled his hips, that too felt right and sexy. He had a feeling he could learn these things fast since he was confident and already a good dancer.

The stripper let out a soft cry when those hips rolled against his. "V-very good." Releasing his hold on Eren and walking around him again, he stood facing him. "Those two moves, when done fast or slow, can make any dance seem alive. Watch me. I will add in a couple of other moves, but I'll keep it simple for you." He picked at the shirt he was wearing. "Not the best clothes for this. Oh well." Closing his eyes allowed him to hear the music in his heart. He began to sway, slowly, only opening his eyes when he felt the rhythm was right. He locked his eyes on Eren, a small smirk tugging at his lips. He rolled his hips sensuously, letting his hands slide up across his own body. Dipping to give a bit more movement to his next hip roll, he moved his hands down to the edge of his shirt, pulling it up slowly.

The singer grinned widely after hearing that small cry, it was taking everything within him to not react anymore then that. It was a huge task trying to control his body’s reaction to Levi. He tried his best to look unphased when the stripper started dancing to the music in his own head, but he failed miserably at that; chewing on his bottom lip as his heart raced at the sight. He kept repeating the words ‘Don’t react, don’t react, don’t react.' Over and over in his mind. He watched him strip his shirt off and almost cried out just from seeing this, his face on fire - and as any man would know, it was impossible to keep a boner down in times like this and unfortunately…his body reacted, fuck.

Even with him wearing sweats Levi could see Eren's reaction. "See?" He purred quietly. "Two simple moves, and they create such a reaction. And when you add in removing an article of clothing, it pretty well guarantees it." He stepped closer, brushing against the male, and then backing off. "Pants." He whispered. "They are more difficult than you'd think. You can shimmy, roll, bend, and still not get them off. That's why velcro is so nice. But with sweats?" He slid to the floor in a perfect split, rolled, and moved his body along the ground, using friction to pull the pants down. Spinning when he came back up, he held the pants triumphantly in one hand. "It takes some practice, and you don't have to do what I just did. But you basically want to get them off as seductively as possible. Your turn to try."

Eren’s head was spinning, that brush against him causing him to shudder. The world really hated him and wanted to tease him, didn’t it? It was waving this hot piece of ass in front of him and telling him he couldn’t have it, taunting him. He shook his head and closed his eyes for a few seconds to get himself back on task, he had to try to return the favor - this teen has gave him a boner twice now and he just had to make him feel his pain. Focusing on the music in his head, he went back into sexy and confident mode; thinking of his best assets and working with them. His abs and his ass were probably it, first he raised his hands above his head and rolled his hips a few times. Then he slowly ran the hands down his body before turning gracefully and bending over, just as slowly running his hands down his own ass as he continued to roll, taking his pants off very slowly. Inch by inch his ass was shown before he just ripped the pants off, along with his boxers. He sure hoped that knocked him dead as he looked back at him.

The male was momentarily floored. "O-or you can... do that." He told him breathlessly once he got his mouth to work properly. "Usually you... take each article off individually. But... for you... brash might work really well. You have a nice ass." Heat flared in his face as his masks fell to pieces. Eyes widening he waved his hands in front of his face. "No, no, that's not what it s-sounded like! I meant... oh man!" He covered his face with his hand. "Don't look; too much emotion is showing through... right now."

"Why so bashful? You just complimented my ass, that’s normal." Eren couldn’t help the grin that was across his face. "You are acting like you just confessed something…and what’s wrong with you showing emotion? I rather like y —-" His turn to freak out, now he had been dangerously close to confessing once more. "…R-rather like you giving me compliments!" Yes, he was good at covering those up quickly. "Yeah…nothing wrong with complimenting my ass!" He coughed into one hand, keeping himself faced away for now to recover himself and maybe even give Levi the chance to stare at his ass some more.

The sound he gave back could have been considered pitiful. Levi was having a hell of a time trying to compose himself. It didn't help that he was once more greeted with the sight of that amazing ass. His mouth was dry, his face was red, and he was harder than he'd ever been before. "W-well, I think... that's enough for now. It's, um, it's a little hot in here... isn't it? You want something to drink?"

"I would ask for Pepsi, but you said there would be only old stuff. So I’ll take whatever you have…just no tea or coffee." Eren made a face, trying his hardest to ignore the problem that was very obvious - but Levi already knew he had it, so there was no point in hiding it. He did pull the pants on without the boxers to give ‘it’ room though, might as well have some decency now and then. He was upset he couldn’t take this problem out on the shorter male, but so far he showed no interest other then his body, so it was a no go.

Levi sighed, ignoring his own problem. He pulled the sweats back on, leaving the shirt off. If only he didn't feel like he had to walk on eggshells around the singer. But he didn't want to make Eren feel trapped. And he most definitely didn't want to trigger anything. Going to the kitchen, he got them both water. "I'll pick up some juice later. And pepsi, like you asked." He paused, not sure of exactly how to word what he wanted to ask. "Eren? Knowing now about the things Erwin did to you, why would you agree to learning to strip? I would think you'd want to stay away from anything related to sex."

Eren sat on the couch, squirming around; boners were uncomfortable until they somehow went flaccid or one took care of them. At the question, he looked up and considered his answer. “I still want sex appeal in some of my videos and performances for that type of music. And maybe I considered becoming a stripper if my career goes down the toilet simply just to hang around you more…uhm! It’s fun to tease you is all!” The singer berated himself in his mind. He kept almost saying something he could never take back and only embarrass himself in front of someone who was not interested. He got up and took the water, trying to keep looking confident and not as nervous as he felt. He felt like a lovesick puppy longing after someone he couldn’t have, he had never had this feeling before and it hurt. It should be the other way around, he sighed heavily as he sat back on the couch, a small blush still present.

"I guess." Levi mumbled uncertainly. He really couldn't tell what the singer was thinking. There was obvious attraction between them, but it appeared Eren only liked Levi's body. Hard not to, with the way he had toned it into perfection. But... he blinked rapidly and looked away. He already knew he loved the singer. But he wouldn't say anything. It was an impossible situation. He was still a teenager, there was Eren's past to consider, and Levi's career as a stripper. No; once Eren got back on his feet Levi knew he'd leave. Sighing heavily, he sat at the other end of the couch. He didn't know it, but dejection was written all over his face.

"…What’s wrong?" Eren asked, unknowingly inching closer to the other male. He didn’t like that look, not at all. It looked as if he had just got rejected and was heartbroken - why all of the sudden? He went over his last few words, what could possibly be wrong? His heart ached from that look of despair on Levi’s face, he needed to figure what was the cause of this and fix it. Something finally hit him hard, did he possible /like/ him? Not just his looks? Could he even love him? He didn’t want to say anything and look stupid, so he decided to test it out. "You know…" He began, but suddenly stopped as a song started to write itself in his heart. "Shit…why not? Go big, or go home I always say." He stood up and walked to the middle of the floor before turning back to Levi. "I’m just going to throw everything out in the open here, I was waiting for you to make the first move….but I can’t wait anymore, and I’m just going to tell you the best way I know how…if you don’t like where this is going at any point, please tell me to shut up." He coughed into his hands, shaking his body out, getting rid of the shyness this teen made him feel then opened his mouth and let loose his voice and his feelings with it.  
_"My gift is my song… and this one’s for you  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that it’s done  
I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind  
That I put down in words…  
How wonderful life is, now you’re in the world.  
I say on the roof and I kicked off the moss  
Well some of these verses, well they,  
They’ve got me quite cross  
But the sun’s been kind while I wrote this song  
It’s for people like you that keep it turned on  
So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
You see I’ve forgotten if they’re gray or they’re blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes, I’ve ever seen~”  
_ Now all that was left now he was done, is hopefully Levi got his feelings, he made them quite clear in the song he just made for him. And more importantly, he returned the feelings. He looked down at him, eyes shining with hope and other emotions.

Levi stared open-mouthed at Eren for a long time after he finished the song. "Th-that... that was beautiful. I haven't heard that one before. ...did you just make it up?" He stared longer, sorting through the words and what he saw in Eren's expression, suddenly realizing he could feel his face heating up. "Wha-? No, this isn't supposed to happen." He moaned, hiding his face. "You'll leave, once you get your life back together. Falling for you isn't the smart choice. I'm just going to get my heart broken." He continued to mumble to himself, trying his best to hide the play of emotions on his face.

"I’m not going to leave…if you want me here, I’ll stay with you. You think I would come up with a song right on the spot from my heart for just anyone? I’m not going anywhere unless you kick me out. I should be worried about getting my heartbroken, with my history and the bad relationship, I’m putting a lot on the line - but I’m willing to risk that with you. I know we haven’t known each other long..but…if you really don’t want to, that’s alright." He scratched his nape and turned away to stare at the TV; even if it was off. "I don’t know the first thing about a real relationship…I was supposed to wait to see if you even wanted me, I’m so impatient. anyway, I’ll let you think…" He bit on his lower lip, starring at the blank TV. He had thrown himself at him, would he have him?

"You... you really... like... me?" Levi lowered his hands, letting Eren see that his masks had fallen. Raw emotion played on his face, everything from fear, worry, and doubt to longing and love. Forget sex; a real relationship was what the teen had been pining for. "I don't know much about relationships either. As I told you before, no one has been able to handle what I do for a living. But, if you like me, then I'm willing to try. We can learn together. If... that's what you want?" He paused, then added very quietly. "It's what I want."

Eren turned and could see emotions all over Levi’s face, it was different to say the least; but mostly it was beautiful to see such raw emotion on him. The singer took a deep breath and sat beside him again, placing a hand on his leg. “It’s what I want as well.” He smiled warmly at him. He was really putting everything on the line here, he could get his heart broken, Levi could only want him because he was a star; but he wanted to place faith and trust in him and wager he was in this for love. They had to try, they had this connection instantly; it only made sense to try this. “I really like you…so, I’m happy.”

"You deserve to be happy." Levi told the singer softly as he looked down at the hand on his leg. His lips curved up at the edges. "It feels nice... to have someone care about you. I mean, I have Jean, and the people I work with. But that is a different kind of caring than this." He set one hand over Eren's and looked the male in the eyes. "We'll go slow, super slow. I want to replace each memory of that bastard with a better one, with one that will make you happy. I know we will fight, but I won't... lock you in a closet. Beat you until you bleed. And whatever the hell else he did." His voice started to harden as he talked about it. "And I'll see him pay for what was done to you."

"I’d really like that." Eren’s eyes shone with how happy Levi’s words were making him. No one had ever been so sweet to him before, to promise to take care of him, take it slow and make his tormentor pay for his crimes. "And I heard it was normal for couples to fight, apparently it helps them and makes them stronger afterwards. I know you won’t intentionally hurt me. Sometimes fights just happen…" He didn’t know how he was being so understand about this when all his fights had led to him being beaten, but it felt right to say to Levi; he knew that wouldn’t happen here. Then hand on his own made him fluster slightly, with Levi by his side - he knew he would be happy and heal faster.

"Yeah. The both of us are so hotheaded we'll probably fight often." But his eyes were warm when he said that. "So. What do you want to do now? We can watch TV? Go find you some clothes that actually fit? Or..." He trailed off, not sure what else to suggest.

They needed to take things slow, Eren had to remind himself that. Although it was very tempting to take that opening into something naughty. He would like their first time to be special, he wasn’t sure how to accomplish that; but it was what he wanted. And maybe this time Levi can actually make the first move. “Anything is good, although it would be good to get me some clothes.”

"Alright." Levi got to his feet and walked into the bedroom, searching for other clothes that might fit Eren. He returned fully dressed himself, holding some baggier clothes. "I did a stint where I stripped out of oversized baggy layers. It didn't last long, but these might fit your shoulders." He handed the shirt and jacket to Eren.

"Thank you." Eren couldn’t stop smiling at him, and these clothes weren’t bad at all so he couldn’t criticize him on his clothes like he did to some who tried to lend him clothes at ‘sleepovers’ before. They fit nice and snug, showing how fit he was easily. "Alright, ready to go…are you sure you are okay with paying for my stuff?" It would take awhile to get used to someone being so kind to him, no strings attached.

"You can pay me back later if it really bothers you." He frowned as his cell phone suddenly rang. "Of all the-" He raced for the bedroom. "Yeah? I'm getting ready to leave, Jean. What? Really? Perfect. I'm taking Eren shopping. Let me know if anything happens." He hung up and walked back into the front room, a hat in his hands. "Jean says Erwin found the phone. He's on the other side of the city right now. My manager is having someone tail him. Someone he won't even notice. If he comes near here, we'll be called. Wear the hat, just in case." He gave Eren an intense look. "Regardless, I will protect you."

Eren’s face turned a major shade of crimson, he had to turn away out of pride and embarrassment. His heart felt like it skipped a few beats. He looked back at the other, into his eyes lovingly before he turned away again. “Thank you..” He murmured, though he felt it wasn’t enough to express his gratitude. He put the hat on, making sure to be careful with his eyebrow and ear piercings, they got caught in clothing more often then he’d like to admit; and it would really hurt. “Should I put my sunglasses on too? They say I have a rare type of eyes that people could recognize from across a room.” He put his red scarf around his neck, looking at Levi to see if he agreed with that comment.

"If you think it's best. But you weren't wearing them for most of yesterday and people didn't recognize you." He shrugged, donning his own hat. "Bring them with, at least. If too many people start staring, or you feel more comfortable, then wear them. Now come on." He reached for the male's hand, nearly dragging him from the house.

Eren almost squeaked as he was dragged out of the house, once he caught up he squeezed his hand and walked beside him comfortably. It was nice to be able to walk hand in hand with an actual partner in a relationship. He kept the sunglasses in his pocket for now, gazing around mindlessly as he enjoyed this freedom with Levi. If life were always like this, he would be one happy man.

The place that Levi liked to shop at actually wasn't too far from his house, which is why he had them walk instead of driving. That, and he didn't own a car. He nodded to the people running the shop. They knew him by sight now, even knew what he did for a living. He turned to Eren. "I don't know what you want to get, so you'll need to pick things to try on. Fitting rooms are at the back."

Eren nodded. “How many things am I allowed to pick out?” Once his question was answered, he looked around. It wasn’t a store he ever shopped at before, but after a bit of looking he found just his style of clothing and headed straight for it. He found a whole load of punk and goth clothes. he loved to mix those up and make them his own things; he was known for it. Some people even copied it, fans always loved to copy their idol’s styles. He piked out a bunch of things, tried them on and loved them. He came to Levi and handed them over with a small. “Danke.” Not even aware he slipped into German. He worse some of the clothing already, handing him the tags and putting Levi’s clothing in the bag they were handed after.

Levi picked a couple things out for himself while he was waiting, finding some articles just for every day wear, as well as a couple of things that would work well in his stripping wardrobe. When Eren finally approached him with his choices, he could't help giving a look of approval at what the singer was wearing. If the things he was purchasing for him all looked like that... The stripper swallowed hard, paying for all the clothes and accessories. He gathered the bags, motioning Eren out of the shop. "We can drop these at home and then go get ice cream or something, if you'd like. Or, we can stay at home and just talk? I don't dance tonight, so we have plenty of time to kill." 

"Hey, I wouldn’t mind going out some more with you. Make up for that first date I ruined by being a jerk…in my defense I was only trying to keep you away for safety purposes. And ice cream sounds like the place to start once we drop off these clothes." He grinned, being the one to take Levi’s hand this time as they head back to the teen’s house. It already felt very natural being with Levi, his heart always felt warm and it was just an overall good feeling - things were going to work out between them for sure. His thumb ran across the other’s knuckles as they walked, arriving at his house momentarily to drop things off before they were heading out once more. They eventually got to the ice cream place and ordered their own things, Eren’s being a chocolate fudge sundae. He dipped his spoon in the bowl and sucked every inch of it off the spoon. "Mnnn, that’s good~"

Out in public, it was a bit easier to keep his masks up. Until they got to the ice cream parlor. "Well, that answers a question I didn't know I wondered about." He said in a strangled tone. "Apparently eating ice cream can be considered an erotic act. Maybe I should incorporate it into a performance some day." Levi watched Eren's mouth, unable to tear his eyes away.

Eren blinked a couple of times, he didn’t know he was even being seductive this time. Well, it seemed he could do it without even trying. He grinned over at Levi, licking his lips. “Glad you are enjoying the accidental show.” He leaned in, licking some ice cream on the corner of Levi’s lips. “That was a little extra bonus, you taste good by the way.” He whispered in a husky voice before he continued eating his ice cream, his eyes amused and hooded as they stared at Levi.

Levi jerked back, surprised. Color bloomed on his face as his masks cracked. "Th-th-thank you." He stammered. Then he looked shocked that he had stuttered over the words. "If this is what you've reduced me to in two days, I'm going to be a wreck before the week's out." Shaking his head in amusement, he ate a few more bites of his ice cream. The phone in his pocket rang suddenly. Eyes narrowing, he brought it to his ear. He didn't listen long before shoving it back in his pocket and standing. "Time to go." He muttered, closing a hand around Eren's wrist and pulling him up. "Put the hat and glasses on and don't act suspicious. We should have plenty of time to get home undetected."

Eren was all grins, highly enjoying cracking Levi’s masks and making him blush. He was so fun to play with, how he wanted to go to ‘bed’ with him right now. Everything was all fun and games until the other suddenly got serious, grabbing his wrist and insisting they needed to leave now. He could only assume Erwin was around or something of that nature. He put the hat and sunglasses on as soon as he was told to, just looking around with his eyes and not his head; trying to see if he could see any familiar faces spying on him, or trying to. Erwin could send people after him, he knew that full well; but the thing was he knew of all his people, every possible person he could send. He would even resort to bribing the people that made the instrumental music in the background to follow him, he’d done it before. He tried his best to walk normally, hand in hand with Levi; trying to not strut like he usually did.

Levi could tell the male was tense, so he squeezed his hand reassuringly, leaning into him as they walked. "Don't worry." He said in a voice quiet enough for only Eren to hear. "No one's going to take you anywhere you don't want to go." He was quiet after that, until they got back to the house. Once they were inside and the door was locked, he leaned against it and breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that was exciting." He looked at the singer. "Are you alright?"

Eren laughed nervously. “That really is kind of exciting, nice adrenaline rush and everything. It’s like one of those movies.” He snorted before nodding and looked more serious. “Yeah, it was freaky for a moment there…but I felt safe with you. I’m confident you can keep me away from him.” He smiled warmly for a moment before looking away with a blush. “I guess we have to take the rest of this date indoor, what you have to do in here? Movies? Games?”

The male's tone was too false for Levi's liking. Moving away from the door, he walked toward Eren. The smile was nice, but he still wasn't fully buying it. Probably because he knew what it was like to put on a brave front, to make people see what you wanted them to see. Moving slowly, he reached for Eren's hands. "It's alright to be scared, you know. This is a pretty scary situation. But I'll be here for you, no matter what." He blinked silver eyes at him. "I thought about giving you a hug. People do that when they're trying to comfort someone. But... is that going to trigger anything?"

"…Go ahead, I long for physical contact from you." He admitted, face red again as he went in for the hug. He was surprised Levi could read him already, but he supposed it was from going through a traumatic experience himself and having to block emotions away, so he probably recognized the denial. Maybe it was okay to just let loose and let him see how frightened he really was. He buried his face in his hair and tried to take comfort in him being there for him, Erwin wasn’t going to get him while he had this wonderful bodyguard at his side. "Thank you…this feels nice. I almost want to stay like this. C-could we cuddle and watch something?" He felt warm and safe and he didn’t want to separate at the moment.

Levi tilted his head just a little, placing his arms around Eren as the singer stepped closer. He felt Eren relax a little, even though it was obvious he was still shaken. "Yes, of course. I have a few movies you can choose from. Or we can just find something on the TV." Very gently pulling away from Eren, he shrugged out of his coat, hat, and shoes, and led the taller male toward the couch. Then he literally smacked himself. "I'm an idiot. We forgot to get you pepsi. There's a gas station on the corner I can pop into? I wouldn't be gone long. Or I can stay, and get it later. What will be best for you?"

Eren blinked in surprise when the other male smacked himself, when he said why he did it, he almost smacked himself as well. “Dammit…I can survive another day without it, don’t worry. We can get it tomorrow…I just need you right now.” He grabbed the controller and snuggled up to Levi, he had never been so clingy in his life; but he wasn’t kidding when he was thinking how he felt warm and safe in his arms. He couldn’t get enough of him holding him, he was literally almost melting in his arms. He found Netflix and put on a comedy, not really paying attention; just focusing on the broad body he was snuggled into, the strong arms holding him. He sighed contently after awhile, he could get used to this.

The stripper's eyes widened as Eren essentially crawled into his arms. He was tense for a moment, and automatic response, But soon Eren's warmth seeped through his clothes and he felt his body relax. He sighed in contentment, leaning his head against Eren's. Neither of them was watching the TV, but that didn't really seem to matter. It would take time, and a certain male behind bars, but they just might be able to heal each other's souls.

Eren wasn’t even pretending to watch the TV anymore, stuffing his face into Levi’s neck and taking in his scent; nuzzling into it. He almost wanted to kiss it, but they hadn’t even shared their first kiss yet and that might make it awkward for Levi. He contained his need to kiss him and touch him, cuddling was enough for now, his heart felt warm and peaceful. It was hard to describe this wonderful feeling he had with Levi, he wanted to touch him and make mad love to him, but he was also content just cuddling; he was comfortable with him, he could fall asleep right there.

Levi absently stroked Eren's back for a while, just enjoying the presence of the one he loved. It was still like a dream that his idol was here, in his house, and that his feelings were returned. His hand moved up to feel the texture of Eren's hair. When the touch wasn't rejected, he threaded his fingers through the singer's hair. Shampoo, he thought. The male probably had a specific shampoo that he liked, one that made his hair silky to the touch. "Eren." He said after a time. "I'd like... I want to kiss you. Just to try it. I won't do any more than that. Would you allow it?"

Eren was deeply enjoying the hand in his hair, like the warm embrace it was really nice, it felt good. He felt really close to passing out when Levi asked something that made his heart skip a beat, he rose his head out of his neck and nodded. “I wouldn’t be imposed to going further…but we are taking this slow like you said. Though if you ever change your mind…” He mentally slapped himself, he was ruining the moment. He focused then on the other’s lips just inches from his own, should he go in for it or wait for him? He decided to keep his lips right there, feeling their breathes mingle; suppressing a shudder before he couldn’t wait anymore and pressed his lips against the others, feeling a spark and warmth spread through him like nothing before.

A tremor went through Levi's body as their lips connected. It was just a light kiss, just a basic brushing of mouths, but it meant the world to him. He turned his head to break the kiss after a moment, and it was all he could do not to lick his lips. "W-wow... thank you." It was his turn to nuzzle the male. He leaned back against the couch, resting comfortably with Eren on his lap. "How was it for you?"

"….That was the best kiss I ever had." He was telling the truth, he had kissed a lot and they were all more then brushing of lips; but somehow this one topped them all. "…It ended too soon." He laughed and pouted slightly, wrapping himself around Levi’s front, resting his head by his. "Taking it slow has its downfalls, I guess…that was great and I wish it continued." He nuzzled into the side of his head, inhaling his scent once more. 

"If you want, we can do more. I just... don't want to pressure you into anything, or get you into a position where what we're doing frightens you. And it's still a bit of a dream, to be honest. I'm sitting on my couch, with my idol in my arms. And we just kissed." Levi chuckled, nuzzling the male back. "If it is a dream, it's one I never want to wake up from."

Eren sat up in his lap and straddled him, looking into his eyes; blushing heavily. “No one has ever had this affect on me, I’m a little afraid of going further only because I think I’ll forget how to breathe or melt into a pile of goo. I honestly don’t think you can trigger me, I only reacted the way I did in the car because you shoved me when I was in a vulnerable state and I assumed you were him.” He looked away before he looked back with a grin, getting ever closer with his lips. “You could probably do anything to me right now and I would love it.” He purred, hovering just an inch away from them now.

The closer Eren got to his face the wider Levi's eyes grew. Having the singer straddling him was doing more to his body than he wanted to admit. "Maybe." He admitted. "But do you really want to test that theory and find out you're wrong?" He closed the gap so that his mouth brushed Eren's with every word he spoke. "Was there anything he didn't do? Maybe we could start with that." 

Eren shuddered from the lips moving against his own, the other had a lot of self control and knew why. He really appreciated that he was thinking of his well being, but he really just wanted the male to ravage him. He pulled back slightly. “Okay, here’s what he did to me and others might find this sort of thing hot, but it’s not when you don’t want it. He liked to just throw me against whatever and take me whenever he felt like it. There was no foreplay, there was no preparing….just flat out going in raw and thrusting. I trust you are way different then that…so, please…I want you already.” He leaned in to just hover to try this again. “Please, take me.” He whispered against his lips. This started out with only wanting a kiss, now he just wanted the stripper to make him all his.

"Raw?" Levi repeated, sickened and outraged. The more he heard about Eren's situation, the more he wanted the male to pay. He shook in anger, temporarily seeing red. But Eren's cool breath against his lips slowly calmed him again. "I have... a temper, as you may have noticed. But I would never, never even consider..." He stopped talking, looking directly into Eren's eyes. "If things get too scary or upsetting for you, let me know and we'll stop. Okay?"

"I have a temper as well, we will butt heads a lot but I know we’ll make it out just fine. And I will tell you if I’m frightened, alright? Right now I just want to be swallowed in your essence, to feel and think of only you." He said all this against his lips as his hooded eyes starred into Levi’s. "I want you to make me all yours, wash any trace of anyone else away…I only want you inside me, and I in you sometime as well." He purred, still being teasing with his lips and never going all the way into it. He wiggled a bit in his lap, letting out a soft moan against his lips. "Make me yours~" The singer repeated.

The stripper groaned. "You're making it difficult to concentrate. And I know you're doing it on purpose." Letting his silver eyes fall closed, he closed the scant distance, fully pressing his lips against Eren's. As before, it caused a tremor to run through him. Just simple kissing, that's all they were doing. But Levi felt like he was already drowning. Or maybe he'd been drowning since they first met. He didn't know anymore. And right now it really wasn't important to know. Lifting a hand, he threaded it back into Eren's silky hair.

Eren could make a million songs about Levi, he already had several ideas the more time they spent together. And if he wasn’t currently melting into their kiss, he’s probably be mentally writing some songs about this moment too - hopefully he could remember the sensations later, because now is mind was going blissfully blank as he felt like putty in the male’s arms. He deepened the kiss just a bit more, testing the water and figuring out, yes; it does get even better with the stripper. He knew by the end of this he would be a boneless heap in the middle of wherever they decide to do it. He gripped Levi’s shoulders as the heat picked up.

Well, the male wasn't pulling away. He'd even added more pressure to the kiss, as well as daringly giving Levi a quick lick on the lips, so Levi knew he must be enjoying this. Which was good; the singer deserved the chance to enjoy life. Making a noise of happiness in his throat, he tugged lightly on Eren's hair to pull him into a better angle. Then he allowed his lips to part so that their breaths mingled while they kissed.

Eren felt like his breath was getting stolen away, these feelings were overwhelming and felt so good. He just had to get more of this and now. Once Levi parted his lips, the singer delved his tongue his mouth; finding his tongue and rubbing against it desperately. His arms tried to wrap around Levi between his back and the couch as he wanted to get as close as possible. A heat started from the kiss and went straight down his body, awakening certain body parts.

The tongue darting into his mouth surprised him, although it fit with the singer's brash personality. It still caused him to swallow hard, allowing his own tongue to tangle with Eren's. His body was starting to get too warm, and he was beginning to think he should take off his clothes just to regulate his temperature. When he felt arms wedging behind him, he surfaced for air, trailing open-mouthed kisses along Eren's jaw. "You know..." He began. "The bed might be more comfortable."

Eren groaned when Levi began to rub back against his tongue, each second that past by only added more fuel to the fire. He wasn’t used to taking it slow or anyone being this cautious with him; it was nice but he wanted Levi to do more to him. He would totally take over, but he wanted the stripper to be in control the first time, wanted him to erase all the bad memories and make his mark on him. When the other pulled apart and started to kiss his jaw like that, his body shuddered violently. “Y-yeah.” He responded breathless, already as he got off him somehow. He took his hand and helped him up, pulling him gently to the bedroom before landing on the bed, pulling the other on top of him with another groan at feeling of Levi pressed onto him.

It was obvious Eren really liked the jaw kisses, so once they landed on the bed, he leaned down and started kissing the singer's jaw again. He added a couple of gentle nips, followed by one long lick down Eren's neck. Levi lapped for a moment at the hollow of the singer's neck and then raised his head. "Is there anything specific you want me to do?" 

Eren leaned his head back, his neck was very sensitive and he enjoyed this all too much. He never really received this much attention before and if he got anymore, he would surely be a mess under Levi. When the other stopped and asked that question, the singer growled in a feral way. “J-just ravage me, do whatever you want to my body! Make me squirm underneath you and forget everything else! Follow your instincts and make me yours.” He repeated that last part a lot, but apparently he needed to get through the stripper’s head that he wanted him badly.

"I will make you forget." Levi assured the male, lowering his head again to kiss Eren's throat. "But I'm going to spoil you rotten while I do it." He took a moment to suck on the flesh below his mouth, softly enough so that it wouldn't be painful. "This is foreplay, Eren. This is what you've been deprived of." Sliding his hands under Eren's shirt, he caressed the male's stomach.

Eren shuddered again as his neck was kissed and sucked on, the smooth voice of Levi flowing through him and making him all hot and bothered. The hands suddenly under his shirt made him gasp softly. “S-so far foreplay is amazing..” He only managed a whisper, breathless under the ministrations. He wanted to touch Levi back while he was being spoiled, his hands moving to slide up and down the stripper’s sides, hoping that would have some effect.

"Mm-hm." Levi gasped when Eren touched him back; he honestly hadn't expected that, would still have continued. But the fact that Eren did want to touch him back made this that much better. He backed off for a moment, staring down at the older male. "Sit up for a moment." Once the singer complied, he reached for the shirt again, slowly pulling it up and over Eren's head. To involved in Eren to care where it actually landed, he threw it in the direction of the dresser. But whether it landed on it was a whole other story. Leaning against the male to push him gently back down against the mattress, he let his hands resume exploring the male's torso while he once again kissed him.

Eren swallowed dryly once he was exposed, usually he was fine with stripping in front of him; but this was a whole different matter. His thoughts were cut short when Levi began to touch him and leaned in for another kiss. He moaned softly, wrapping his arms around the other male, his hands going up the back of his shirt and explored him there. His own torso arched up towards the stripper’s advances, wanting more of it. This was far more amazing then he ever came close to imaging. Did it always feel this good or was it just because it was Levi doing it? Whatever the case, he was right about the heat only growing stronger with each movement and his pants were getting awfully tight as he lightly trailed nails down Levi’s back.

The hands inside his own shirt, nails along his spine, made him shiver in pleasure. Honestly he was experimenting. As a stripper, one would think he'd had lots of experiences like this. But that was farthest from the truth. He wanted to make Eren feel good, so he was doing what he imagined would feel good. So far it seemed to be working. Reaching back for his shirt hem as the singer arched against him, he pulled it over his head and tossed it in the direction of the dresser. He gave Eren a small smile, whispering his own nails over the male's chest, leaning down to tentatively lick at one hardened bead of flesh.

Eren grinned slightly as Levi stripped his own shirt off, now he had more to work with and got to gaze at that amazing body of his. When nails were back on him, he shivered as well and arched again; but what really got him was the tongue on his nipple. He gasped sharply and really arched then, his hands grabbing at the sheets. One little lick on the sensitive bead had him like this, he wondered what would happen in other even more sensitive areas…

Levi blinked at Eren's reaction, looking up at him. "You really liked that." It was said as an observation, not a question. He repeated the action to the other nipple, loving Eren's reactions. Moving carefully, he licked and nipped his way down Eren's torso, each movement slow and gentle.

"Mmh..mnn…" Was all Eren could muster out, little noises here and there of his obvious enjoyment of Levi’s actions. His hands were rubbing down the male’s chest, until he got too low and he ended up rubbing his shoulders and neck. His breathing was heavy and he only grew more excited the lower he got. Was he going to pay attention to his much needed length? What did it feel like to be caressed there? Yes, he had a few romps with random people, but not even they had ever done this to him - and just imagining Levi’s mouth down there had him whimpering.

Levi glanced back up at the whimper, but there was raw enjoyment on Eren's face, so he knew it wasn't a whimper of fear. He looked down at the pants he'd come to. He could tell the jeans had become very tight for Eren, something he'd already noticed with his own. Still moving slowly in case Eren changed his mind, he undid the belt, sliding it free. Then he moved to the button. It took a bit more work, but he got it free. Feeling suddenly bold, he locked his silver eyed on Eren, and pulled the zipper down with his teeth.

Eren watched him undo his pants, his breathing still heavy even when he wasn’t touching him. Just the after effects of the touching and what could come was keeping him excited. When Levi suddenly looked up at him with a very alluring and used his teeth to undo his zipper, his eyes widened and he wondered if it was possible to blush any harder because it sure felt like he was over the blush limit. “H-holy crap, you are so hot..” He hissed through his teeth, his aching need twitching under what was left of his pants and his boxers. 

Levi chuckled. "I know." Done with the zipper, he lifted a little so that he could pull Eren's jeans down his legs, tossing them away. Then he nibbled on the inside of a thigh. "And so are you." Taking a deep breath, he mouthed the male through his boxers.

Eren snorted, they were really alike; being smug about their looks. He guessed they would be, their line of work was almost similar. Showing off their bodies, just his was singing as well. He squirmed when his thigh was nibbled on, gasping softly. He smirked at the compliment before he was mouthed through his boxers and he threw his head back, letting out a strangled moan. “Aa-aahh!” holy crap, that felt amazing.

There was something deeply enjoyable about having Eren squirming and moaning beneath him. Finding the opening in Eren's boxers, he let his tongue slide through, finding the hard flesh hidden behind it. He ran his tongue along as much skin as he could before withdrawing. "No one's ever done that before, have they? Being the first to do so is a wonderful feeling." Tugging on Eren's boxers, he pulled them off his legs and let them fall, licking his lips when he saw the singer's cock. "Im... impressive." He murmured, face pink as he leaned in to kiss the side of the shaft.

Eren moaned, quivering under the tongue sneaking its way through his boxers. He was making all sorts of sounds he didn’t even know he could make. He was becoming a mess, damn this felt better then he ever imagined. When his boxers finally came off and he was compliment on his size; he almost grinned but was honestly too breathless to do much of anything but try to breathe. Then he was kissed on the side of his shaft and more noises rolled out, his chest heaving.

Levi was also panting, even though he wasn't the one being touched. Still, doing this to someone he'd admired for so long was having an effect on him. Moving his way up the shaft, he tongued the slit at Eren's tip. Then he gently took him in his mouth, stretching his jaw to accommodate the male's cock. His hands lightly raked up Eren's thighs as he gave a single suck.

”H-holy heavens!” Eren had never said that before in his life, but then again he had never received a blow job from someone he loved before. It was difficult to not buck, especially when he added to this amazing experience by sliding hands up his thighs. He was going to make me him cum early if he kept this up.

The stripper couldn't help chuckling, the sound reverberating in his throat and probably giving Eren a shock. He pulled off and grinned at the male, licking his lips. "I can continue that, if you'd rather." His voice was low, and a bit rough around the edges. "We don't have to have sex today. I just want to make you feel good." His own cock twitched as he said this, but he ignored it. He wasn't the one whose memories needed to be replaced with something better.

”A-as much as I really want you to keep doing that…I really want you inside me more. I want you to moan over me in pleasure…I want to hear you as well.” He panted, the chuckle around his cock a few seconds ago made him give out a particularly loud cry and it took a bit for him to recover.

"Going to turn my cries into a song later?" Levi asked in amusement. He didn't wait for an answer as he dipped down to lick the head of Eren's cock again. He had discovered that the singer's skin tasted really good. Ever so gently tugging at Eren's balls with his fingers, he kissed his way back up the male's body, ending with another suck to his neck. It was a bit stronger this time, enough to leave a light bruise, still not enough to cause the male pain.

Eren almost laughed, maybe he would make a song later just because of that. Not of his cries, but describing this; maybe he’d make the male blush. Then there was a mouth on his cock again, making his squirm and moan once more, the mouth traveled up his body until he obviously made a mark on his neck. He loved that, that’s exactly what he wanted - to be marked up by him, to be made only Levi’s. His hands could finally reach him again so he tried to take off his pants.

The teen shuddered then, suddenly unsure. It was true that he'd shown Eren his scar, but he was a little self-conscious about it. It didn't bother him so much while he was dancing, but here in the bedroom was a different matter. Swallowing, he pressed against Eren as he shivered.

Eren smiled up at him, undoing his pants and pulling them down with his boxers. “Of course I’ve seen this, but it’s much better in the bedroom, amazing.” He gently stroked it in his hand, his free hand running along his scar softly. He didn’t mind it at all, it was part of what made Levi himself and he was beautiful. “I can’t wait to have you inside me.” He whispered huskily.

"A-and I'm not usually aroused when I strip." He responded breathlessly, shivering when fingers ghosted over his scar. If Eren was able to casually touch it, maybe it really didn't bother him. Not to mention, it was difficult to keep hating that part of him when Eren had his cock in his hand. And when he spoke those words, he couldn't help moaning. "Soon." He replied. "Very soon. But... I won't take you dry. That would hurt too much." He hadn't thought they'd be doing this anytime soon, so he didn't buy any lube when they were out. Now, though, he wished he had. Saliva would have to do. Arching his body to give Eren's hand better access, he buried his head in the male's neck, his own fingers in his mouth.

Eren nodded, gripping the base tighter as he began to pump him leisurely. “I’ll never get tired of your body, that’s for sure.” He grinned, hiding how much he was aching now, he had pre cum leaking down his cock from how turned on he was. “I want you so bad..” His voice was strangled.

"Mmnnn..." Levi moaned around his fingers, beyond aroused now. He was going to have to fight himself to keep his movements slow. Pulling away from Eren's neck, he looked down at the male. "S-spread your legs." He tried to demand, but he ended up stuttering over the words.

”Mnn, gladly.” Eren purred as he spread himself out, now completely exposed to the stripper. He didn’t know how this was going to go when done gently, but he sure hoped it was nothing like going raw and rough. That hurt more then anything and he never wanted to experience it again. 

To have basically been raped over and over and still want this showed Levi just how strong of character Eren really had. He would bet the singer didn't even realize it. "Let me know immediately if it starts hurting. Because we'll stop. I don't want to hurt you." Sliding back to sit between Eren's spread legs, his face flushed as he looked at the sight in front of him. He trailed his hands across Eren's leaking cock, letting the wet one fall lower to slide against the puckered entrance. Taking another breath to settle himself, he gently pushed one wet finger inside.

Eren nodded, he would let him know for sure. When hands trailed along his cock he was gasping again, shuddering when the hand went lower and a finger slipped inside. He wasn’t that tight, thanks to all the tearing he experienced. Luckily he had healed from the last time or he would be stinging right now. The finger felt weird, but that was a lot better then pain. “A-all good.”

"Good." Levi was nearly biting through his lip in sudden intense need. The singer's body was clenched deliciously around his finger, and it didn't take much to imagine how that would feel around other parts of his body. He groaned, slowly moving his finger.

Eren gasped softly at the moving finger and Levi’s groan, the male was either enjoying pleasuring him or imaging something, maybe both. He moved against the finger a bit as he started to feel good. “Nhh…” Maybe after a bit more of this it would feel really good.

He still wasn't complaining, so Levi took that as a sign to continue. He opened him slowly, working a second finger in. He scissored his fingers, stretching him, but not harshly. He wanted everything to be gentle and enjoyable for Eren. "Eren." He told the male in a low voice. "You feel so wonderful."

Eren moaned and moved slightly more into the fingers, shuddering when Levi spoke to him in such a way. “Y-you are making me feel so good.” He panted, gripping the sheets. He was right about this starting to feel good, it would probably be amazing soon.

Knowing how big he was, Levi carefully worked a third finger in. He wanted to make sure there was as little pain as possible when they did this. He brought his free hand around, gently stroking Eren's shaft, rubbing his thumb over the head. "I will only enter you when you tell me it's okay." He told him in a strangled voice; watching what he was doing to Eren was torture.

Eren gasped when his shaft was taken and stroked, the third finger adding to the pleasure. He pushed back against the fingers desperately now, he knew he would be ready soon. He just needed a little more preparing - “a- AHH!” He suddenly screamed out as a certain spot was hit. “Fuck!” He saw spots everywhere as he breathed heavily.

Levi stilled, eyes open in shock. He hadn't expected Eren to suddenly scream. "What?! What'd I do wrong???" Biting his lip, he started to remove his fingers.

”N-no, don’t stop! That felt really good…there was a spot you hit…fuck.” Eren shuddered, trying to get those fingers back in deeper; wanting him to find that spot again. “K-keep going please.” He begged the stripper in a breathless voice.

"Oh." Levi blinked. "Oh! I thought..." Shaking his head, he pressed his fingers in deep again, working to find the spot he'd just hit. He'd thought he had triggered something. He hadn't realized what he'd done was something good. 

”I-it’s okay…you were only concerned and I appreciate and love all the care you have for me, it feels nice to be cared about.” He smiled before his spot was hit yet again and he was bucking into the air. “Y-yes! Aahh…f-fuck me!” apparently he was ready now.

It was a good thing Eren was ready, because Levi didn't know how much more of watching Eren he could tolerate. He pushed his fingers a couple more times into Eren's prostate and them withdrew them. He angled his body, aligning them and carefully pushing the head of his cock in. He groaned, making himself wait until he was sure Eren was able to handle it.

Eren shuddered and moaned, feeling something bigger the fingers push into him. “Hnn…yesss.” He purred, so far so good. It already felt better then any other time with Erwin and others.

Obviously Eren was enjoying this; good. He slowly slid his entire length into the male's body, shuddering and groaning, trying to stay still to let Eren get used to being filled.

”L-Levi…fuck!” Eren cursed, being connected with the one he loved was a whole other experience then just doing this for fun. This is what he would call love making. “Leevi~” He kept urging him on, saying his name like a prayer.

There was no way not to move when his name was said like that. "Fuck!" He agreed, beginning to move slowly. His mouth fell open in shock at the feel of his cock sliding inside Eren. "This... h-holy shit! Amazing."

Eren swallowed hard as he nodded in agreement, even more noises escaped his mouth that he didn’t even know he could make. His nails scratch down Levi’s back gently as he tried to meet his thrusts with pushing back against him. “Y-yes -aahnn!”

The nails on his skin made him shiver. He returned the favor, running his nails across Eren's nipples, still thrusting lightly into the singer. Leaning down, he licked at Eren's lips.

The nails on his nipples made him arch up, gasping softly from the two sources of pleasure. When the tongue came down to lick his lips, he shivered and flicked his tongue out to meet Levi’s; making way too much noise - but it felt too good and he couldn’t help himself.

The dancer moaned, eagerly stroking Eren's tongue, even pulling it into his mouth to suck on it. He thrust just a little harder since there hadn't been any complaints.

He gasped into his mouth as his tongue was taken and sucked on while he was being thrust into. His noises only increased the more time went on, the pleasure increasing with it.

It didn't take real long to come to the point where he knew he would pop soon. "E-Eren." Levi basically pleaded. "Eren, can I go faster? I'm going to, I want to..." He groaned.

”Y-yes, please..faster…m-more!” Eren cried out as his arms locked around him, his body desperately pushing against Levi; it obviously asking for more as well.

With permission granted, Levi let himself go, thrusting desperately into the singer. He couldn't hold himself back now, couldn't stop the sounds that tore from his mouth. It didn't even sound like him. But the pleasure was too intense for him to really care.

”H-holy crap!” Eren cried out as he slammed into, that mixed with hearing all the noises coming from the stripper was way too much for the singer to handle. “Aaah! Y-you feel and sound so amazing!” He whined, his toes curling in pleasure.

"M-more!" Levi demanded, thrusting deeper. "Let me hear your voice... more!" He reached for the male's neglected cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

At the sudden commanding Levi, Eren was even more turned on if that was even possible. The pleasure and that command flowing through him made him buck and indeed cry out louder then before. “Leeeevi! AAHH!” He knew he was going to cum soon at this rate.

Levi couldn't take it anymore. He was a teenager, and he'd never had sex. He didn't want to cum first, but that wasn't happening. Crying out and digging his fingers into the sheets under Eren, his body bucked erratically as he spilled into the singer.

Seeing such an erotic sight over him made Eren shudder violently and cum right after him. He sprayed them both somehow, he didn’t care and he hoped Levi didn’t care; as he screamed out for the teen loudly before falling into a boneless heap on the bed, panting for dear air.

Levi panted hard, arms shaking as he fought to keep himself from collapsing on Eren. His chest heaved as he looked down at the male below him. Did he even know how beautiful he looked right now?"

Eren opened his eyes after a bit of panting - he didn’t even remember closing them, and looked up at Levi. He looked amazing, all worn out because of him. They had really done it, made love and he was very happy right now, even if he was sticking to the sheets and possibly Levi.

The teen met Eren's eyes, smiling gently. At a time like this, keeping his masks up was farthest from his mind. "I... I love you." He blurted. When he realized what he'd said, his face flared with color. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. Closing his eyes and tilting his head away, he waited for the rejection that was sure to follow.

Eren’s eyes widened as he looked up at Levi, it didn’t look like he meant to say it; but he did indeed mean every word, he could tell. Now he had heard this phrase towards him many times, but he had never heard someone ever mean what they said - and he could tell Levi did love him with all his heart, even if they hardly knew each other personally. He could tell he would love him even if he wasn’t a star.  
He smiled up warmly at him, reaching up to tilt the stripper’s head to look back at him. “I love you too.” He really did, there was this connection between them and the male had cared for him as a human being, no one had ever treated him this kindly before. 

Levi gulped as his head was turned. This was it; Eren was going to thank him for the sex, but say he didn't feel the same. So it took several moments for the words to sink in. "I- what? You do? Really?" Suddenly he was on cloud nine. Lowering himself carefully onto the singer, he nuzzled into his neck. "I know we haven't known each other that long, but I have never felt this strongly about anyone. Even when... even when we get your life sorted out, ... please stay." 

Eren grinned as he gripped him gently to himself. “I plan to, but when I do tours and stuff I will have to disappear every once in awhile. But you can totally be in my videos or dance for me on stage if you want to come with me on these tours. You would be a wonderful addition to my performances.” He nuzzled into his hair, humming softly. “And we wouldn’t have to be apart…if my career stays afloat anyway, who knows what Erwin is trying to spread as we speak. He could be making up rumors, haven’t checked the news recently.” 

"It's only been a day; I doubt he would start anything that fast. Unless he tried to say you'd been kidnapped." Levi kissed the collarbone under his chin. "But we talked to Marco first, so he at least really knows what's going on. I suppose you could always tweet something to your fans, saying you're taking a break or whatever." The stripper sighed dreamily. "Going on tour with you would be amazing."

Eren smiled at the kiss on his collarbone, rubbing Levi’s back as he thought. “Yes, that’s a good idea. I’ll need to borrow your phone or use your computer, if you have one…didn’t really check for one.” His smile became more prominent when the stripper sighed dreamily and basically agreed with him about the tour. “When this is all done, they will all know I’m taken by this masterpiece next to me. You will be on stage with me, in all my videos. They will know you are my world.”

"Masterpiece?" Levi actually laughed. "To hear you say that about someone other than yourself is a real treat. Careful; your fans might think you're going soft." He paused for a moment. "I was thinking borrowing one at a cafe or library. Something that can't be traced back here. Maybe I'm being overly cautious, but better safe than sorry." His next thought was one he didn't really know how to deal with. "You want me to give up stripping."

"I guess we should be cautious, Erwin is resourceful and obsessed with me." Eren shook his head before focusing solely on Levi again, nuzzling him some more. "….You could still strip if you really want to, but I’m going to tell you know since I can say such things. I will get extremely upset about other people seeing you naked. Hell, the first time I seen you on stage I nearly went into a rage fit." He sighed heavily. "I didn’t know I could be like this, but it seems I’m already possessive of you…but I won’t be Erwin, you can do what you want….just thought I’d let you know my feelings on it."

Levi sighed, trying to think of how best to explain his feelings on it. "It's all I know. Stripping got me sorta back on track, kept me from ending things. It gave me an income to live comfortably, and it's how I met you. I know it's strange, but it means a lot to me." He took a breath. "I would need to sort things out first, and I know I would miss it. But... since we are together now, my body really should be yours only." He nuzzled Eren. "At least know that only you are allowed to touch it. I won't be able to just stop right now, but I won't allow anyone to touch. Alright?"

"Alright, yes…I can accept that - you don’t have to quit, y’know. Just you might have to at least take breaks from it when I do tours and stuff like that. You might get your name very well known too once I announce you and you start showing up in my videos and on stage." He traced invisible patterns on Levi’s built back. "But you are right about this body belonging to me now." He purred, lifting Levi’s head slightly to make a mark on his neck. He licked up his neck to his chin before pulling back to grin. "Just marking what is mine." He traced the mark slowly with a finger. "Anyone who dares come close enough will see you belong to someone now."

Levi couldn't help shivering at the possessiveness in Eren's voice, moaning when the male sucked hard enough on his neck to mark him. "Y-you...! Marking a stripper's neck. That's just asking for trouble." The finger tracing the branding made him flex his hands against the mattress. "I don't plan on letting anyone else close enough to me to even touch me. That is yours alone. But thank you, for not telling me I have to quit. That means a lot."

"I don’t want to control you….I wouldn’t ever want you unhappy like I was. You do what makes you happy, strip all you want as long as you come back home to me. And make sure to book breaks when I go on tour." He sighed, nuzzling his face against Levi’s, practically purring afterwards. He was just so happy this stripper came into his life and insisted to get deeper in it, to help him. Now he was a very happy man and if all went well, they could spend forever like this. He counted himself a very lucky man, to find his one of a million.

"I will always come back to you. And I'll talk to Jean about taking time off for when you go on tour. That will be a lot of fun. Although... you might break your fans hearts once they know you're taken." Chuckling quietly, he rubbed his face against Eren's neck. "We have a lot to do tomorrow, and I dance at night. So we should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah…" Eren replied dreamily, being in bed with someone he loved for once felt amazing. Just them, fully naked and flesh to flesh. He didn’t know he was such a romantic until now. He would have to try to keep most of his thoughts to himself, he didn’t want Levi laughing at his corniness or anything. "G’night." He kissed the teen’s forehead, closing his eyes as he nuzzled his face closer and passed out almost instantly.

The first thing he realized upon waking was that his skin was stuck to Eren's. "Oh, eww..." He muttered, carefully peeling himself away. "Ew, ew, ew..." Next time he would insist on bathing after sex. Sliding out of the bed to do just that, he hesitated. Deciding Eren wouldn't mind, he leaned down and ghosted his lips across the singers mouth. Then he headed for a much needed shower.

Eren stirred slightly after the peeling, so he did feel the lips on his and smiled softly with his eyes still closed. The night came flashing back to him, and he was reminded of how kind life was being to him so far. He stretched out in the bed, noticing how dry his skin felt in some parts and just new it was dried up cum. He made a face slightly and looked towards the general area of the bathroom, should he wait until the other got out? Nah, it would save more water if he joined him. With a grin he wandered into the washroom and slipped behind the male in the shower. “So, I was thinking we could share the shower - oh, I’m really glad I cam here now. Seeing water slide down that body? Amazing.” He whistled.

The stripper tensed when he felt the body behind him, but he couldn't help turning with a smirk, posing thanks to the compliment. "Yes, you like what you see, don't you?" He tossed his head, wet bangs flying out of his eyes. He did a slow undulation of his hips, eyes fully amused. 

"Whoa, whoa…you are just asking for it, aren’t you?" Eren licked his lips, not believing his luck that the love of his life had to be the sexiest being in the universe. And that was saying a lot since he used to think that was himself. He decided he would give him a taste of his own medicine and picked up a bottle of soap and squeezed it down his own body and began to rub himself over; smirking himself. "Then you must like what you see."

"Oh, I do." Levi purred, eyes watching the liquid drip down Eren's body before it was scrubbed away to turn into bubbles. They were both such vain creatures about their bodies. But Levi could easily appreciate the beauty that was Eren's body. Each muscle was clearly defined, flexing beautifully as he moved. And the water only added to the appeal, making Eren's skin look silky.

It seemed they both finally found a body they could appreciate more then their own, which was saying something when it came to these two. He seriously wanted to jump Levi’s moans right now, even with his body being a little sore from last night. He decided he would wait for more signs the male would want to get it on again. “Then we are in agreement we have amazing bodies and would probably burst everyone’s ovaries if we danced together.” He chuckled as he washed himself.

Levi snorted. "I already do that every time I dance. Adding you in might send several people to the hospital." He leaned close, stroking a finger through the soap on Eren's arm. "You really are lovely. Such a treat to have you in my life." Reaching for the liquid soap, he squirted in on his own body, eyes flicking up to watch Eren's reaction.

Eren was suddenly turning a deep crimson, he didn’t know if that was flirting or one of those moments between a couple that makes everyone gushy. He was stuck between being turned on and completely touched. He coughed into a hand, trying to get his brain off the floor. “I-I’m lucky to have you in my life.” He cursed himself mentally for stammering, he didn’t do that. Look what this stripper was doing to him!

The stripper blinked. A stutter? He'd made Eren stutter? Suddenly laughing, he wrapped his arms around Eren. "Apparently I explode brains too. I can't believe you just stuttered. That was wonderful. I will have to find ways to make you do that again." Lifting onto his toes, he pressed his mouth against Eren's.

Eren only grew more red at Levi;s enjoyment, about to retort when his mouth was covered in his. “Mnnn.” He melted into it immediately, any embarrassment washing away as he wrapped his arms around the smaller body; leaning down to get better access of those delicious lips. His tongue came out after a bit, sliding over the lips, groaning softly the more time their lips stayed connected.

What started as a simple kiss quickly grew into something heated. Levi shivered despite the heat of the shower water. He couldn't even be bothered to stop the kiss, since it felt too wonderful. He was forced to step even closer so that he wouldn't suddenly lose his balance.

Eren would only stop if Levi wanted to stop, he was far into this now. He was trying his best to not take this any further, waiting for a sign from the other that he wanted much more then this breathtaking kiss. He moaned and soon had his tongue inside the stripper’s mouth after insisted licking of his lips. Now he rubbed the tongue against his, groaning some more.

At this point, Levi was more than happy to do anything Eren wanted, as long as that tongue stayed ion his mouth. He voiced his own moan, pressing against the singer as much as he could. The water running down their bodies only served to heighten his senses. Which may have been why he heard his phone go off even over the dim of the shower. That, and he usually didn't have it on. He groaned, tearing his mouth away from Eren's. "P-phone." He muttered, trying not to whine at the loss of contact.

Eren was getting ready to take this a step further, to be the one to dominate this time. He rubbed his tongue against Levi’s eagerly, his hand moving down to make a move, then the phone went off. He groaned when the stripper pulled away, usually he would insist on continuing and would tell him to ‘ignore the damn phone’, but it could be something important about that jackass Erwin. He reluctantly pulled away, allowing Levi to leave so he could get the phone; extremely disappointed with the situation. He guessed he would have to take another opportunity because phones were major cock blocks.

He didn't like it anymore than Eren did. Stepping from the shower, he reached for a towel and quickly wiped off some of the water. Then he went in search of the damn phone, walking stiffly since it wasn't easy to walk with a massive hard on. When he found the phone, he saw he had one missed call from Jean. About to call him back, his phone rang again, this time with a number he didn't recognize. "Hello?"  
"This Erwin is persistent. He tried to have Levi's phone fingerprinted. Good thing I wiped it down before dumping it."  
"Marco?" Levi asked.  
"Yeah. I wanted to let you know that the man has been looking into several places around town, asking about Eren. It seems he visits places Eren visited while he was here. Which means he'll show up at your work sooner or later. If you go out today, be very careful. I have a tail on him, but this guy is slippery. A friend at the police station is digging into his past to see if we can find any dirt on him. How's Eren holding up?"  
"Not bad. We got him new clothes yesterday."  
"Good. I'll keep you informed if anything comes up. Oh, and I'll let Jean know I got ahold of you, so you don't have to call him."  
"Thank you." Ending the call, he set the phone on his dresser. Then he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes to think.

Eren leaned against the shower wall for awhile, thinking of unpleasant things that weakened his hard on. Once he was satisfied enough that it was going to be easy to walk, he got out and dried himself off after turning off the water. He looked at himself in the mirror for a few minutes, fixing his hair, grinning a little when he saw the mark on his neck. He chuckled slightly, checking to see if all his piercings were still there before finally walking out.  
When he saw Levi leaning against the wall, he was starting to think he guessed right about it being news on Erwin.  
"Is everything alright?"  
He leaned over and kissed his cheek softly, just in case he was stressed about this. He didn’t know how to comfort someone, never really tried it - but he was trying it right now for the stripper. “That was about Erwin, wasn’t it?” He sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head, leaning by him on the wall.  
"Please tell me he doesn’t know anything."

"He's searching for you." Levi muttered wearily, realizing the thoughts of Erwin were killing his arousal. "He's going to each place he knows you've been. I was going to ask you if you wanted to come watch me dance tonight, but I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want him to find you." He sighed, tilting to rest his head against Eren's shoulder. "He should just give up. But he won't, will he? You are a possession to him, one he wants back." The stripper's silver eyes narrowed, and he suddenly moved, trapping Eren against the wall. "But you are free from him now. And I'm not giving you back."

"No…he won’t give up. We need to put him behind bars somehow…" His mood was starting to lower as he listened to Levi talk, he would have to be home alone when the stripper had to work the night. He could handle it, but he would miss the younger male even if it was for a few hours. He was in a middle of a deep sigh when Levi suddenly had him trapped against the wall. He flustered as his member gave a twitch, he liked the way Levi was possessive over him. "I-I’m not going back, I’m all yours." Dammit, he had made him stammer again; as well as getting him interested once more, perhaps they could continue after all?

"You just stuttered again." Levi's voice held amusement. "I really am enjoying that I can make you do that." He leaned in, licking the singer's neck. "Don't worry; Marco and Jean will find plenty to bury Erwin. Especially since you were fifteen when he started with you. That in itself isn't legal." He frowned suddenly when he realized what he'd just said kinda applied to them. Levi was only seventeen; he could get the singer in trouble if he wanted. Good thing that wasn't what he wanted. Licking Eren's neck again, he smirked when he felt the male's erection. "Aroused again? Hmm... you just can't get enough of this hot body, can you?"

Eren swallowed, leaning his head back a bit to give Levi more advantage with his sensitive neck. He shuddered the second time he licked it, feeling himself grow harder. “H-hey, being pressed against a wall by a really hot guy will do things to you. And obviously you can’t get enough of my hot body either since you are all over me.” He managed a grin down at him, snaking his arms behind the other and groping his ass. “This may be a problem if we can’t keep our hands off each other, then again…I’m not complaining.” He chuckled huskily as he pushed up against him. “We can totally get busy before we have to go out~”

"Or I just like to see your reactions." Levi replied in amusement, pulling back slightly to look into the other's eyes. "You really want to have sex again? I'm surprised you can even walk normally. I wasn't exactly gentle, at the end. Which I'm sorry for. You didn't ever complain, but I don't ever want to be like Erwin was to you."

Eren pouted down at him. “So, it’s my magnificent body? You hurt my feelings.” That was only half truth, it did kind of hurt if he wasn’t joking anyway. He wasn’t exactly familiar with joking around about certain things. “And I do hurt a bit…but I can so go again…but I don’t know, you don’t like my body or anything…” He trailed off, looking away.

Levi's eyes grew angry. "What the fuck, Eren?" He demanded, angry enough to shove the male back against the wall. "Who said I didn't?! You're body is gorgeous. You know it, I know it. But it isn't the only thing I want!" Too incensed to stay still, he moved away with a snarl of pain, turning his back to the singer. "I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing." His voice was laced with the pain he felt. "After everything, even after accidentally telling you I love you. That hurts." Blinking rapidly to keep any tears from falling, he stepped to the bed and wrenched the soiled blankets from it. He needed something to do, something that he had control over. Stripping the bed was it. 

Eren blinked. “Whoa, cool your jets! I wasn’t entirely serious! I knew we were joking around!” The singer felt boiling hot anger going through him because was over reacting and yelling at him. Maybe this whole thing was actually a bad idea, he had gotten his hopes up for nothing. There was no such thing as a perfect partner or a happily ever after, they would all yell at him for something or another. Soon it would turn into hitting and then rape, just like it was with Erwin. “Thanks for everything, you’ve been a great help…but it seems I was wrong about everything.” He glared, collecting his things and getting dressed before running out the door with tears in his eyes as he slammed the door behind him. He was a fool to think he could find a happy ending.

The moment he heard the door slam Levi's head whipped around. "Shit, no! Come back Eren!" He grabbed the nearest pants and shirt he could find, and all but threw himself into shoes. Forget people recognizing him, forget it being cold outside. Even forget the stupid argument they'd just had. Eren couldn't go out looking like that. He'd run into Erwin for sure! Grabbing his cell phone, he dashed out the door, only pausing to make sure it was locked.  
Reflecting as he ran, he realized they'd both overreacted. But the problem was, the yelling had probably triggered something for the singer. "Dammit! I warned him. Idiot, where'd you go??" Where would the other male go, in a place like this? Thinking rapidly, he headed in the direction of the place he'd shown the singer. The place that always calmed him. He could only hope that was where Eren had gone.

Eren barely made it to Levi’s special place, he didn’t know how he did it with his eyes flowing tears; everything was a blur. He collapsed in the grass, wondering why he came here of all places, it would only remind him of the guy that he could have had a future with; the one his heart was currently breaking for. Maybe he should have stayed and tried to fix it, but it was starting like how it started with Erwin - except he was never in love with him.  
He ripped at the grass, wondering what he was going to do now. Surely Levi would call off the others to help and then he would be right back where he started. Maybe worse, Erwin would find him and he would receive it worse. That or he would be on the run forever, could he sing and run at the same time?

Levi wasn't out of shape, not by a long shot. But even he was panting by the time he got to the little forested alcove. He bent over, sides heaving as he tried to regain his breath. Once he was able to breathe a little better, he looked around. It didn't take him long to spot the male crying his eyes out and beating the ground. His heart clenched painfully, but all other emotions were currently overridden by relief.  
Walking over to Eren, he knelt in front of him, pulling the singer into his arms. "Thank goodness." He breathed, stroking the soft hair and nosing the singer's cold neck. "You're alright. Oh, thank goodness." He was crying himself, mostly from relief that he'd found Eren before anyone else. His body started to shake as the adrenaline left him.

Eren’s eyes widened as he was pulled into Levi’s arms. Wait, he wasn’t mad? He wasn’t going to yell at him or hit him? They were all alone and he could hurt him all he wanted here. No, instead he seemed to be really genuinely happy he found him. After a bit of being frozen, he nuzzled into his neck. He cried the last of his tears away into his neck. “I-I’m sorry…” He murmured, shaking slightly as he wrapped his arms tightly around him.  
"I…just thought the yelling was going to slowly turn into something else…I wasn’t being serious and then you were yelling…I should have talked that out better…." He felt horrible now that he could see the obvious care Levi had for him. He was wrong to doubt his love.

"You did nothing wrong." Levi murmured, turning his head so he could kiss Eren's hair. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should have realized... I told you I have a temper. But I still shouldn't have yelled. It's obvious I triggered something." His arms tightened. "I don't know what I would have done if Erwin found you first. I'm so sorry, Eren. I didn't mean to yell. It just hurt; I wasn't aware you were joking."

"Well, half-joking….I was wrong to doubt you at all, I’m sorry. You obviously love me and my body." He pulled back and wiped his face on his sleeve. "We both should have handled that better, to be honest. We’re horrible at this." He put his palms on either side of Levi’s face softly, thumbs gently wiping his tears. "But we will get better, we can make this work…right?" He smiled sweetly, the first time he ever smiled like that for everyone.

"Yeah. We'll make it work." He was floored at the smile; it was so different from his stage ones. And Levi loved it. "We just need practice. We'll... we'll learn together. That is..." He felt another tears slide down his face. "If you'll come back?"

"I’ll come back, I want to be with you. I know you are so different then him, I just got to teach my fear response that yelling doesn’t always lead to those other things." He wiped away the stray tear and leaned in to kiss him softly before pulling back to look in his eyes. "Let’s go."

Now that they had gotten over their fight, Levi realized he was freezing. Not surprising, considering he was only wearing a simple shirt and pants. He shivered, leaning against Eren for warmth. "Y-yeah. Back, b-breakfast, th-then shopping." Ugh, the cold was making his teeth chatter.

Eren wrapped his arm around the teen, rubbing him with his hands as they rushed back to Levi’s house. When they got in, he rubbed his arms a few more times then trusted he could go get something warmer to put on; that or drink something hot. “So, what should we do for breakfast? What do you have?” He looked around while he waited for the stripper to get warm.

Levi's shaking hadn't gotten better, so he changed into long sweats, planning to wear them until he was finally warm. "I-I can c-cook eggs." He responded, rubbing his arms with his hands to try and get some more heat flowing through his frozen body.

Eren looked back with great concern, it was his fault the teen was so cold. He abandoned the kitchen and just wrapped himself around Levi, rubbing his back and trying to share his warmth. “I’ve been known as a human heater, soak it up.” He chuckled and kissed his hair, nuzzling his face into it. “Don’t want you to catch a cold…” It was official, this male was making him soft.

"I'm f-fine." Levi muttered, pressing his head against Eren's shoulder. "We n-need to... to eat." Still, he didn't move despite his small attempt at a protest. He really could already feeling the warmth coming from Eren, and he soaked it up gratefully. 

Eren just smiled at the stubborn protests, he knew that pride all too well; since he possessed it himself. He continued holding him close and getting him warm with his heat and rubbings. It was also an excuse just to hold him for awhile after he thought he would never see him again. He was lucky this male could put up with him.

After a time Levi's body warmed and the shaking eased. At that point he turned his head, kissing the skin visible through the collar of Eren's shirt. "Thank you. That did help." He nuzzled his chest. "What I was trying to say was, I have eggs. Or you can see if there's anything else you might like."

Eren’s cheeks tinged just a bit from the kiss on his chest. “Eggs sound fine.” Thankfully he didn’t stutter again, he felt it coming but he managed to control it this time. “Do you want help with anything?” He kissed his hair after he offered his service. He didn’t know a thing about cooking honestly, things were always brought to him; but he still wanted to help his lover.

The stripper pulled away, walking into the kitchen. More like sauntering, but he really couldn't help that. "Eggs aren't too hard. It won't take me long to make them. You could always toast some bread if you want." He motioned to where the bread was kept.

He watched Levi’s ass and hips as he walked away, he couldn’t help it; he was an ass man and the stripper had a great one. He shook his head and looked at the toaster. “…Right, I can do that.” It should be easy, right? He starred at it for a few moments before putting the bread in the slots, pushing down the trigger thing hesitantly. Yes, good. He totally had this; he grinned slightly to himself.

Levi busied himself scrambling up some eggs, several of them since they were both male and probably prone to eating a lot. He tossed in some cheese and sausage wile he was at it, hoping the other male would like what he was making. Focused as he was, he wasn't really paying attention to Eren. Until he smelled burnt toast. "Eren? What are you doing over there?"

"U-uhmm! I thought I had in under control! I thought it was all about putting bread in slots and then it would pop out when it was ready??" Eren’s eyes were huge as he looked from the smoking toaster to Levi. "I don’t know what happened, I swear!" He back off, looking extremely apologetic even if he didn’t say anything about being sorry; he didn’t know if he should apologize for a machine screwing up their toast.

Levi couldn't help laughing. Turning the fire off on the stove, he walked over and popped up the toast. Or rather, the smoking bits of charcoal. "You probably hit the time dial when you put them in." He explained, pointing to a seemingly innocent knob. "It's fine. Even I've done it once or twice. The eggs are done. Get out a couple plates-" He pointed to the cupboard they were in. "-and divvy them up. I'll get this thing sorted out." Unplugging the toaster, he turned it upside down over the sink, watching more charcoal fall out. Once he was sure everything burnt was gone, he wiped it down, put new bread slices in it, and adjusted the time. Once those popped up, a nice golden-brown, he grabbed the butter and put the toast on the plates. Then he sat, smiling at Eren.

Eren sighed as he walked away to get the plates, he had one job and he messed it up. Maybe he should just stay away from the kitchen and focus solely on writing his songs down and practicing them. He got the plates and set them on the table before sitting down. It was hard to focus on singing though with Levi in the same room, it was like the perfect person was sitting just across from him. He used to think that was him, but he sat corrected ever since he met the stripper. He smiled warmly back at him before digging into the eggs, they were good; especially something that wasn’t expertly cooked by top chefs for him. Yeah, he was spoiled in a lot of things, despite being abused. “This is good, thanks.” He spoke up, finishing off his meal quickly enough.

"Thank you." Levi replied after swallowing what was in his mouth. "I'm not the greatest cook, not by a long shot. But I enjoy making eggs." He focused on eating the rest of his meal. Once he was done, he looked up at Eren. "So, you still want to send that tweet? And get pepsi?" And maybe a couple other things, but Levi wasn't about to say that out loud. 

Eren nodded. “Yeah, need to let the fans know I’m okay and maybe even warn them about Erwin, not everything about him…just that they shouldn’t trust him and he may be saying nasty things that aren’t true.” He picked up his dishes and thought it would be nice to at least put his dishes away, something he had never done before. “And I need pepsi to survive.” He chuckled after he was done.

The stripper chuckled at the last comment. "So dramatic. Very well, let me go change into something more presentable, and then we can head to one of the nearby cafes. Well, probably one that's farther away, just in case." Taking the time to wash the dished he'd used for breakfast, he sauntered into the bedroom to find something to wear.

Eren nodded and watched his ass once more as he walked away, he didn’t even try to hide when he did such starring at Levi; he probably did the same thing to him. He waited patiently, finding a mirror and checking himself out. He had two people to look good for now - well, technically a whole world. He looked down to make sure he was wearing decent clothes, wait…he looked good in anything. he snickered to himself and stood by the door.

It wasn't surprising to feel eyes on him as he walked. He chuckled internally; he knew how good he looked and was more than happy to flaunt it whenever he could. Having Eren drooling after him was rather enjoyable. He quickly changed into a pair of black hip-hugger jeans, a white and red splattered shirt, and black leather jacket. Digging around in one drawer, he added a black hat to the outfit. Then he grabbed his cell and walked back into the front room. "Ready?"

"Let’s go, hot stuff." Eren grinned and waited for him to go ahead, smacking his ass playfully as he walked by. He followed soon after and they were on their way to do some more shopping. "Okay, cafe first? You know the area more then I do." He wrapped his arm around his waist, but instead of settling it on his hip, he put his hand in his back jean pocket so he could feel his ass while they were walking. Wasn’t he such a charmer?

The stripper's eyes widened, first at the playful smack, and then at the blatant feeling up of his ass. "Just can't get enough of me, can you? If you ask nicely, maybe I'll let you play with my ass when I get home from stripping tonight." His voice dropped into a low purr. "Sound good?" Smirking, he steered Eren in the direction of a cafe that wasn't too close or too far away.

"Sounds very good." Eren purred at him right back. "And I know you can’t get enough of me either, you are just better at controlling yourself." The singer said knowingly, winking at him when he looked at him. When they got to the cafe, he found his way to a computer and began typing to his fans on his twitter.  
'Don't worry, guy! I'm in a really safe place, I'll be returning soon! And watch out for Erwin, he is no good and will be spreading shit! seeya!'  
As soon as he pushed ‘enter’ he had a ton of replies already from: ‘I knew that bond guy was no good!’ to ‘We’ll never turn against you!’ he grinned at the screen before signing off. “Alright, where to next?”

Levi had hung back when Eren went to a computer, partly to keep an eye out for trouble and partly to give him privacy. He wasn't going to control the singer's life; that wasn't fair to either one of them. When Eren approached after sending whatever message he'd sent, he wrapped his arms around him, tucking his head under the male's chin. "Wherever. We've still got plenty of time until my performance. And the only thing left that we really have to do is get you pepsi. As long as we watch out for trouble, we can go anywhere you want."

Eren appreciated the distance Levi kept from him while he was working on the computer, he would have shared anything with the teen; but he still appreciated it. Erwin never gave him such space. He held Levi tightly when the other pulled him into his arms. “Yeah, let’s get pepsi…if I could use my card I would take you to some place expensive, but for now let’s just do something else…what do you want to do? I have no ideas without my money.” He admitted, nuzzling into his hair. “I’m used to being out and doing things, but we could go back to your place to do things if you prefer..”

"Expensive?" Levi shook his head and looked up at him. "I don't need expensive things; I keep telling you that. There are things that are just as enjoyable without spending heaps of money." He thought for a moment. "Want to go see a movie after we take the pepsi home? I don't even know what's playing, but we might find something we'd like. Or..." He tried to think of something indoors the singer might like. "Is there anything specific you enjoy? Besides singing?"

"I want to spoil you eventually anyway." Eren replied, before he had to start thinking about things he enjoyed to do. "I like gaming, I like movies…especially horror or well made musicals." He tapped his chin as he pulled back to think harder. "A movie would be good indoors or outdoors, I guess?" He shrugged. "I asked you what you wanted to do anyway, not me." He chuckled and ruffled the shorter male’s hair. "What do you want to do?"

The hair ruffling actually made Levi swell up in indignation, but he bit his tongue against saying anything in retaliation. Plus they were in public, so he allowed everything to disappear behind masks full of cracks. He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "I'm cool with anything." But then he paused, knowing Eren wouldn't be satisfied with just that. "I usually go to the special place, or stay home and listen to music. Sometimes I work out new routines. And sometimes... s-sometimes I watch your performances on youtube." He looked away then, so that Eren wouldn't see the color staining his face.

Eren smiled warmly at the last comment, a bit of blush rising on his own cheeks, of course; mixed with pride. “Ah…I’m good with any of that as well.” He grinned then before he tried to think this all over. “…what to do…” he hummed. They were really not getting anywhere here. “Let’s just go get the pepsi then decide?” He suggested, holding out his hand for Levi’s hand. “We need to figure out a way to decide things better in the future.” He chuckled softly.

Levi took the singer's hand, leading him out of the cafe. "It will be easier when we are not hiding. Then we can do whatever we want without being careful." As they walked, he thought. "We should do something different, something Erwin would expect. That way he won't find you wherever we are. Anything come to mind? Or do you just want to get the pepsi, grab lunch, and head back home?"

"Something Erwin would expect? Did you phrase that right or are you going crazy?" Eren looked down at him oddly, thinking that over. "I’d probably be crashing a party right now, honestly. Or going into a random bar and taking over the karaoke bar and suddenly the place is crawling with people because of me. That or I’d be taking advantage of the most attractive guy I could find…oh, look. This one tops them all, I win." He squeezed Levi’s ass again with a huge grin. "That or on lazy days I’m watching movies or playing games…productive days I’m working on my songs. So, take your pick." He snorted, looking elsewhere.

Levi turned crimson when his ass was grabbed. "Shit, I meant wouldn't. Something he wouldn't expect you to do. If we do something you always do, he'll find you too easily. We should do something completely out of the ordinary." 

"Oh…hmm. Maybe we should just stay at your place then." Eren replied, "Watch a movie…if we can pay attention this time." He nudged Levi playfully. "Or we can both work on our stuff. I’m really not sure." He sighed heavily, scratching his head. "Are we almost to the store?"

Levi nudged him back, smiling at him. "Yeah. It's right over there." He pointed across the street at a convenience store. "You go get your pepsi. I need to, um... get something." He flushed, hastily separating himself from the singer to go find what he wanted to get.

Eren blinked at Levi, why was he flustering over something he wanted to get? It must be something personal. He couldn’t make a heads or tails of whatever it was. He shook his head and went inside the store, looking around until he found his precious pepsi. He grinned to himself, almost going to the clerk when he realized he couldn’t use his money and had to wait for Levi to come find him.

The male stood in front of the lube, trying to decide which one he and Eren might like best. Honestly, they could just use saliva. But the thought made Levi wince. Saliva was just gross. So lube. But there were too many for the teen to choose from. An assortment of flavors, textures, water-based, silicone based... it was too much for Levi. Blushing, he went in search of Eren. "I can't decide." He mumbled, not looking at the singer. "Help me decide. And don't laugh." He pulled Eren over to the lube aisle. "Wh-which... which one?" 

Eren was suddenly standing in front of the lube aisle, he had been here many times before; but clearly Levi had not and that was just adorable he was thinking about him like this. He grinned as he looked them over, which one would they both like? He picked up his favorite after awhile. “Here, this one has a…tingling sensation and it tastes like cherries.” He handed it over and steered him towards one of the lines as he tried to keep his hat and sunglasses on. He was too close to others and he had to remain in disguise. “Don’t forget the pepsi, I’ll hold it. It’s a 12 pack.”

"Tingling?" Levi's blush darkened and he didn't know what else to say as he was steered toward the front. It was really difficult to keep a straight face when buying lube. He couldn't look the cashier in the eye as he bought it and the pepsi. He was still a bit flushed as they walked out of the mart. Levi glanced up briefly at the cafe as they passed it, going white when he saw a blond head disappearing inside. He reached up to grab Eren's earlobe with his teeth. "Don't freak out, and don't draw attention to yourself. But we need to get home. Now."

Eren was very pleased he had his pepsi now, and equally as pleased he had his favorite lube as well. They were both going to feel really good tonight, no matter who topped or bottomed. Then quite suddenly there was teeth on his earlobe. making him fluster since he was already thinking dirty on top of this. His blood went cold though when he heard what Levi had to say. He went stiff, grabbed the stripper’s hand and began to speed walk as casually as possible towards the teen’s house. His strut was once again gone since he was in panic mode.

"Breathe, Eren." Levi murmured, squeezing the male's hand. It didn't take all that long to get back to Levi's house. Pulling the soda from the shell-shocked male's arms, he stashed it in the kitchen, pulling one can out. Then he gently led Eren to sit down on the couch and put the can in his hand. "Drink. You need it. You'll feel better once you do."

He didn’t say anything the whole time, just led the soda be taken from his arms and allowed himself to be steered towards the couch. He barely registered the can in his hands, he was told the drink? He opened it with shaky hand and gulped most of it down in a few swigs, panting when he came out for air. “T-thanks, I needed that…sweet pepsi…” He leaned on Levi, sighing heavily and staring off into nothing.

Levi wrapped his arms around the male, offering comfort but not really sure what to tell him. He'd never been in the situation Eren was in. Sure he'd been attacked and almost killed. But it wasn't the same as being abused for years. And he knew that. Wracking his brain for something that would help, he felt one of the singer's songs come to mind. Not the lullaby; a different one. A powerful one, about beating all the odds. Only now did he realize how much Eren had been pleading for help with his songs, something the singer might not even be aware of. Placing his mouth close to Eren's ear, he began to softly sing.

Eren’s eyes widened as he slowly slipped back into reality. That song, it was his - and only now did he realize what he was trying to say through it and he almost wanted to cry; but the message in it. It was to keep going no matter how dark one’s world was and to never give up; that eventually one would find their light. He had found it finally. Next thing to hit him hard, Levi could sing. He had an amazing voice, all of these things circling his head at once made him calm down. He eventually spoke up when the teen was done singing. “Hey…you have a gorgeous voice. You should not only dance in my performances and videos…you should sing with me.” He smiled up at him in thanks for getting him out of his sad place and back into the game.

"Huh?!" Levi shook his head in denial immediately. "N-no, you're just saying that. There's no way I can sing that good. It's just because it's one of your songs is all. You're the one with the voice." Him, sing? Surely Eren was just saying things now to keep his mind off of what had happened. There was no way Levi could sing... right? "I think I'll order some pizza. Then we can rest before I go out tonight."

"I’m telling the truth, your voice was already amazing with just you just talking…but I never heard such a voice before! Our voices would mingle perfectly together!" He was getting excited about this, singing with his boyfriend? How could it get any better then that? "I bet you can sing any song and it would sound great!" He sat up to look at him better now. "But pizza sounds great, sure." His face was flushed from how ecstatic he was.

"Uhhh..." Levi was at a loss of what to say; the singer seemed so insistent. He scratched his head in embarrassment. "If... after everything is over... I guess we could try it. But all I know is stripping. Singing would be... different." He met Eren's eyes, taking in the enthusiastic expression. "Are you sure I'm even good enough."

"Yes! Next time you sing, just really listen to yourself! Put your heart into it like you did with my song and you’ll see!" Eren beamed at Levi, appearing to have sparkles in his eyes from being so gleeful about this. "Of course, we have to wait until this whole thing is over. I understand. You can strip like you wanted, but also sing with me when I have performances!" Yes, he was totally loosing his cool for a few moments; but it was so worth it.

Eren looked like Christmas had come early. It was one of the most adorable sights to see, and it fried Levi's brain for several seconds. He gaped at the singer, not able to form coherent sentences. "I... okay." He finally agreed, literally won over by the sparkling male. He needed to move away or he'd be making out with him soon. And he knew he couldn't expend any extra energy right now; he'd need it for dancing. "P-pizza?" 

"Yes!" Eren threw his arms in the air and fell back against the couch laughing happily. Wow, he had never felt this joyful before he met Levi, he truly was a miracle in disguise as a stripper. He shot back up after a few moments and nodded, trying to calm himself down. "Yes, I’m starving! Where do you usually order from? My favorite place is Pizza pizza personally, but I’m totally up for whatever you want. You are ordering after all." He grinned over at him.

The more Levi learned about Eren, the more he fell in love with him. Seeing him break out of his cocky exterior and be truly excited about something warmed his heart. Even if that something was Levi singing on stage with him. "I don't know of one of those nearby. Don't worry though; there's a really good pizza place a few streets over that delivers. I'm sure you'll like it." Pulling out his cell phone, he scrolled through the short list of saved numbers until he found the one he wanted. He ordered a large and then sat back to wait for it to arrive.

Eren got up to investigate the very short movie collection Levi had, and found out the only movies he had were the ones he had starred in or guest starred in. A big smirk spread across his face as he turned to look at Levi. “Wow, you really are a big fan. You have all the movies I’ve ever been in and some live concert DvDs.” He walked back over, swinging an arm around the shorter male as he sat back down on the couch with him. “You are really good with that mask of yours, hiding how happy you probably are the moment. I admire that, I can’t hide my emotions for my life…you can clearly tell how happy I am to be with you.” He chuckled.

The stripper leaned against Eren. "It's helpful for when I strip. But sometimes it's just plain annoying. Times like now? I wish it was easy for me to show what I'm feeling. You seem to have a way with cracking through my masks, but it isn't a sure thing. You can probably understand why it's another reason I've never been able to have relationships. They just don't work out when you can't show emotion." He sighed. "But I like that you can show your emotions. I like that I'm learning about the real you, about what's beyond your stage presence." He paused for a moment, thinking. "You know, I can't ever remember an article where you said you were gay."

"You are the only one I’ve cracked my stage self for, I didn’t even know I was like this. And being gay? I never announced it, but I thought it was obvious. Especially with me escaping to other men’s house every other night, when I could get away from Erwin. Then again, I’m glad no one figured out what I do sometimes at night, he would beat me senseless if he found out about it on the news or somewhere." He shook his head, looking down at Levi. "I’m really sorry i was such a whore, I really wished I saved myself for you…if I knew I was going to find someone so special, I wouldn’t have done all that. I just needed an escape from you know who, and I was such a horrible person, I thought fucking around with other guys was the way to go." He sighed heavily, looking away. "I really regret all that."

"Don't." Levi shook his head, placing a hand against Eren's cheek. He at least understood. Even if Eren didn't. "I don't begrudge you any chance you had to escape from him, to feel normal for a change. And you're famous; that alone can get you anyone you want into bed. It's kind of expected when you're a singer." He stroked the cheek he was touching. "I don't think any less of you. You aren't a whore." He would have said more, but the doorbell rang. Fetching his wallet, he went to collect the pizza. 

Eren leaned against Levi’s hand, touched that he understood and forgave him for what he did so easily; even if he had slept around. He was so into it that the doorbell startled him and he jumped a bit. He ran into another room like a scared dog, he just didn’t want to be seen by anyone else. Thankfully he had his pepsi with him and he drank the rest of that while he waited. Once he was sure he could come out, he strutted out and grabbed himself two slices and another soda, sitting down at the table to eat.

The speed at which Eren had hid shocked Levi, but he shouldn't have been surprised. The singer had a lot of trauma he had to deal with. He watched him carefully as he walked back out for the food. "The doorbell shouldn't ring while I'm gone, but don't answer it if it does." Before digging into his own meal, he walked over to Eren and put his arms around him, burying his head in the back of his neck. "It'll be alright, Eren. You don't have to hide."

Eren nodded, he would certainly not try to answer the door once Levi was gone; he would just sing and write down new songs while he had time to himself, he couldn’t fall behind in his music just because he was taking a break. When he suddenly felt arms around him and a face in his neck, he flustered and stopped eating to enjoy the feelings of someone really important to him caring right back. “…Thank you, I’ll try to remember I have a brave bodyguard now.” He put his head upside down and tried to kiss him spider-man style.

Levi snorted. "I'm not sure how brave I am exactly. I just really want to help you through this." Giving in to Eren's obvious want, he pressed his lips lightly against the singer's, feeling a jolt like electricity flow through him. Kissing his idol, the male he loved, was the best thing ever. But he regretfully broke off the kiss, mouth still hovering over Eren's. "Our pizza is getting cold."

"I wanna say, we can warm it up…but it’s probably best I wait for you to come back to attack you. You need your energy." He gave him one more kiss before righting himself and going back to his pizza. Electricity was still going through him as he did so, it was just so amazing to kiss Levi; it always left him wanting more and full of these wonderful feelings that were impossible to explain. He wondered if the stripper felt all these things too, it made him want to do back flips. 

"Yeah." Levi sighed as he walked back to his chair and sat down. "And I have to be able to walk. Something tells me if I had sex with you now, you'd be the one in charge. Which I would be completely fine with, but I gather you would try to make it where I couldn't walk?" He glanced at the singer as he ate.

"Very much so, you’d have a very hard time walking. You nearly did that to me, but I managed. We’re going to have a lot of fun later, you and I." He grinned across the table at Levi, finishing off his second piece, licking his lips. "You’ll probably be thinking about me the whole time you are working and rush on home to get some of this." He gestured to himself, all smug as usual.

Levi shivered, eyes darkening with lust. "I'll be thinking of you with every article of clothing I remove." He responded in a low voice. "It will make dancing even more enjoyable for my regulars, because they don't usually see me aroused." He swallowed, forcing himself to finish his pizza. "If only I didn't need to be able to walk normally tonight..."

"I would say lucky them, but I get you when you come home…" Eren’s eyes were also now hooded and darkened with lust. "I get that body all to myself, they may see it, but I get to ravage it." He smirked, touching him with his foot under the table. "It really is a shame you have to work tonight, but i’ll be waiting…possibly with no clothes on too." He chuckled seductively. 

That small touch literally almost sent him through the roof. He bit his lip, moving his foot against Eren's. "I wouldn't want anyone else to touch me. Just you. I can hardly wait to get home tonight. And I haven't even left yet." Chuckling, he stood to put the rest of the pizza away. "So what are we going to do for the next couple hours, since we can't have sex?" 

"Good question." Eren looked around the room. "Movie? Games?" He shrugged, he wasn’t sure what to do with sex on his mind, he was a man after all; one who had found his true love who was incredibly sexy and he wanted to mark all over. He tapped his fingers on the table. "Any of that grab your fancy? Or do you have anything else in mind?" He continued to play footsies with him under the table as he waited for an answer.

Levi snorted. "You saw the extent of my movie collection. Unless you want to watch one of your old performances, that's out. Games?" The stripper frowned. "I don't have any. The only one who usually visits is Jean, sometimes the other strippers, and more often than not we talk about routines. Or go to the arcade." He gave Eren an apologetic look. 

"Netflix? And you still didn’t suggest anything yourself, got any ideas?" He suppressed a sigh, he hated having to repeat himself; but since it was Levi he was controlling his temper, but just barely. "What do you usually do? I know you told me, practice your routine and watch my performances? Are you sure there isn’t anything else?" He was at a loss, he was about to say just screw everything and go on Netflix.

"I'm sorry I'm such a boring male." Levi muttered, looking away. He'd never had to impress anyone before; no one had ever cared. "Yes I have Netflix if you want to use it. I'm... going to go lay down." He needed to rest, needed to make sure he kept his temper in check. He couldn't risk yelling at the male and making him leave again. "Just don't leave, alright?" Going in the bedroom, he threw on some head phones, turned the volume up loud, and flopped onto the bed. As the music started and Eren's sultry voice floated into his ears, he felt the tension melt away.

”..Wai —-” It was too late, he was already gone. He sighed, narrowing his eyes. Well, if he wanted to be that way, fine. He grumbled and went to sit on the couch, turning on Netflix and started the scariest movie he could find. Meaning he watched Paranormal Activity for the 20th time, that movie always got to him and made him think about scary thoughts instead of other things. It was better for him to think about the possibilities of demons possessing him then traumatizing thoughts of Erwin or negative thoughts about Levi not really liking him. He laid back, jumping every once in awhile from the move. He never got used to the jump-scares or creepy atmosphere. He was getting goosebumps and everything.

Levi was unaware of anything going on around him. Laying on his stomach, the music had lulled him into a much needed rest. It might have been odd, considering they were rock songs. But Eren's voice was soothing, always had been soothing. Which was why it had helped him through his trauma. His body was fully relaxed as he floated in a sea of rock music.

Eren was almost done with the movie, and as usual; if someone was doing something stupid in a movie, no matter how many times he’d seen it - he would start yelling at the TV. “YOU CAN OBVIOUSLY SEE SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HER! YOU ARE A SAD EXCUSE FOR A FIANCE! SOMEONE WOULD NOTICE THERE WAS A DEMON POSSESSING THEIR SIGNIFICANT OTHER!” He screamed at the screen before shaking his head and crossing his arms like they could hear him and know how disappointed he was. This was why he made a bad movie partner, he would shout sometimes in cinemas too.

Levi bolted upright as yelling broke through the music. What was going on? Who was yelling? And why? Running into the front room, he blinked at Eren. "Where's the fire?" He asked before thinking. It took a moment for Eren's expression to sink in; he looked like he was fuming. Turning, Levi stared blankly at the TV. He lowered the earphones to rest around his neck. "You... the TV? What?" He was confused. And he was shaking from being woken so abruptly. 

Eren jumped off the couch when he registered someone else was in the room. “Oh, Levi! I…sorry, I forgot you didn’t know I yell at the TV sometimes.” He sighed, looking away sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He coughed into one hand. “That’s just how I am, I yell a lot and I’m generally angry when I’m not being cocky…” He hoped he wasn’t disappointing him and making his image of him go down the drain. He walked over and pat him on the shoulders, trying to calm down his shaking before he turned away. “Sorry…you can go lay down again.”

Weakly, Levi threw his arms around Eren, hugging him from behind. "Come with me." He pleaded. Being woken from a deep sleep was not an easy thing for him to recover from. Music could still be heard floating through the earphones; he hadn't even realized he'd set the music to repeat. "Please?"

Eren’s eyes widened, had he really startled him that badly? Or could he sense his stupid little doubt? Whatever it was, he couldn’t ignore Levi when his mask broke like this and he was obviously still a little shaken. He turned around in the hug and held him tightly. “Okay, let’s go.” He took his hand and lead him back to his bedroom and crawled into bed with him, taking off his shirt because it was warm before snuggling into the tiny, yet built male.

Levi clung to Eren, trying hard to stop shaking. In the end, he knew only more sleep would cure this. He slipped the earphones back over his ears, pressing his face against the singer's chest. "Make sure I'm up by six." That was the last thing he said before falling into a deep sleep.

Eren smiled slightly, murmuring into his ear. “I will, poor thing.” He kissed it, then nuzzled into his hair. He looked at the time, time enough for him to nap until then. He closed his eyes, just now hearing what was going on in Levi’s headphones, grinning a bit to himself. “You really are my biggest fan, aren’t you?” He ended up passing out with him, a smile on his face.

The warmth felt nice, soothed Levi. It allowed Levi the chance to wake on his own. He sat up, stretching luxuriously. Blinking, he looked down at the sleeping singer. Smiling softly, he removed his headphones and brushed a hand across Eren's hair. "Eren. I've gotta go to work." 

Eren stirred slowly, yawning and looking up at Levi. He even looked nice just waking up, damn sexy stripper. “Okay…I’ll…” He blushed and looked away momentarily before looking back. “I’ll miss you…” He only grew more red, he had never said that to anyone before and meant it. He really meant it now and the new experience made his heart hammer in his chest. He was sure a fool in love.

The stripper's smile gentled. "And I you." He brushed his lips across Eren's before standing. "I'll be back later tonight." He ran a hand through his hair, making it look a little less sleep-tossed, and then he headed out the door.  
Upon arriving at the club, he was approached by Jean. "I'm not late." He spoke before the male could. "I have plenty of time to get ready."  
"I know that. It's just... you have a guest."  
The male's expression said it all. His masks snapped up, everything he was feeling hidden. "Oh? This is rare, Jean. You know I don't usually see people alone."  
"He made an exception for me." A smooth voice responded.  
Levi gave Eren's manager a once-over. You'd never be able to tell just by looking at him that this male was a rapist. "Hmm, I know you, don't I? I think... Ah, I remember now. You were with that singer I gave a lap dance to a month ago. Didn't I read somewhere that he's on a World tour? Decided to take a break from him?"  
Erwin shook his head. "He took off on me. I don't know where he is."  
"Really? A good-looking man such as yourself was ditched? I'm sorry to hear that." He hated flirting with the scum, hated it with a vengeance. But he could get away with it with Jean standing there; he knew his manager wouldn't allow harm to come to him. "Tell you what; stay and watch us dance. Maybe that will help take your mind off him." 

Eren stretched and woke himself up, missing Levi’s presence already. He got up and started to do what he promised himself to do as soon as Levi left. Write down the newest songs in his head and practice them in the living room.  
First he wrote up the one his heart seemed to wrote because it wanted him to confess to Levi the other day. He named it, ‘Your song’ after he was finished writing it down, and since he already knew what he wanted it to sound like; he didn’t practice with that one.  
Another one started to come to mind and he wrote it down as he sung it to himself.  
_“A man’s gotta do  
what a man’s gotta do  
Don’t plan the plan  
If you can’t follow through  
All that matters  
Taking matters into your own hands  
Soon I’ll control everything  
My wish is your command…”_

Today's ensemble resembled something a bartender would normally wear. Levi used the pole, but only minimally, leaning against it as he stripped. Erwin sat in toward the front, watching him with surprisingly hungry eyes. Obviously the male really did favor young flesh. It sickened him that he had to allow those eyes to view his body. His regulars didn't bother him, but Eren's manager did. Still, he kept it all behind his masks, showing indifference or the occasional coy look as he stripped. When he was finally done, he bowed and exited the stage.  
"Good work tonight." Jean commented as he followed the male to where his street clothes waited. "Look; I'm sorry about the guy. But I couldn't just throw him off."  
Levi shrugged. "As long as Eren remains safe, that's all I care about. Night, Jean." He ducked out the back. It was one way he kept people from seeing him leave. And dancing in the middle of the show also tended to help. Still, he jumped when he saw someone waiting against the wall. His blood chilled when he realized it was Erwin. "The show is still going." He pointed out.  
"It's over for me. I'm interested in you."  
"Sorry, but I'm already taken." He walked past the male. "Good luck finding your singer."  
He should have expected something, knowing what he knew. But he really didn't expect to be slammed face-first into the building. The cinder block ripped at his face, leaving long scratches. Blood trailed down his chin from a split lip. "What the fuck?!" He tried to struggle, but a hand tightened around his throat, keeping him in place and making him gasp for air. He felt another bruising hand groping him, pinching any flesh it could reach.  
"Eren is missing. I don't think he's coming back. You will do as a substitute. Breaking you might be even more enjoyable than breaking him was." 

Eren huffed, wasn’t Levi supposed to be here by now? Perhaps he was getting too impatient and worried, he was only a minute late and he was being paranoid. He needed to calm the hell down and write more music, he had a billion ideas in his head and probably not enough paper. But there was a lot of paper here, so he could make due with a dozen songs at least. He took a deep breath and pushed the horrible feeling aside and wrote something else down, again singing as he wrote.  
It was obvious what drove him to write this one down.  
_“This is your time to pay,  
This is your judgement day,  
We made a sacrifice,  
And now we get to take your life.…”  
_ He changed his mind about writing this one down about at that point and crumbled it up, going on to write it different one down. Again, it was obvious who this song was about, except aimed at an entirely different person.  
_"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you’re far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure~”_

Levi struggled, but that only seemed to excite the male pinning him to the wall. He was fit, but Erwin had a lot of height on him. And the advantage of being behind him. He tried to kick out, but the hand on his throat tightened. Panicking, he pounded on the building, hoping someone would hear. It was a stretch, considering how loud the music they danced to was. And he was starting to fade from the shock and lack of air. He felt that probing hand grab his dick through his clothes, felt teeth meet in his neck. Now he knew what Eren had gone through, knew what true fear felt like.  
The pressure suddenly lifted, and he slid to the ground, wheezing desperately. He heard a scuffle behind him, but he couldn't move from the wall. He wept bitterly, feeling pain all over.  
"Levi?"  
Someone knelt next to him and he flinched. He looked into Jean's angered eyes.  
"Let's get you to the hospital." Despite the anger, the male's voice was gentle, soothing.  
Levi shook his head slowly, his vision swimming. He could feel all his masks starting to crumble. "N-no. Home. Please? I need... I need to wash."  
Jean looked behind Levi at something the stripper couldn't see.  
"It's fine, Jean." A voice spoke quietly. He knew that voice. It was Marco. "I've seen more than enough with my own eyes. Let him have the night, and we'll talk to him again tomorrow."  
"Alright, you can go home, Levi. But my driver will take you home. I don't want you walking in the state you're in. Can you stand?" He wanted to help him. But being touched was probably something the male couldn't handle right now.  
Levi got onto shaky feet, swaying a bit. He didn't even care about the blood on his face and neck right now. All he wanted was to get home before he fell apart. He got into the back of the car, arms wrapped tightly around himself. He didn't notice the short passage of time until the driver said they were there. Getting out, he watched the car leave. Then he hesitated at the front door.  
He suddenly realized Eren was home. He didn't want the singer to see him looking like this. Could he get in the bathroom before he saw him? Could he get the water running before the sobs started? Inserting the key in the door, he breezed inside. He chanted, "Shower, shower, shower" as he ran past, not stopping for anything. He all but ripped his clothes apart as he pulled them off. Once the water was hot, he stepped into the spray. He'd turned it too hot; it was probably burning his skin. But he didn't feel anything but cold. He shivered violently as the first sob tore from his throat.

Eren was in a middle of a song when Levi ran past, chanting about the shower. He would have laughed and called him a clean freak; but something was terribly off and he couldn’t quite place it. He tip toed towards the bathroom and put his ear against the door, he knew sometimes when people showered they let their feelings out in there. Wither it be talking to themselves, crying or grumbling about something.  
He only had to stand there for a few seconds before he heard Levi sob, and it was a heart-wrenching sob that tore at his inside. What had happened? Did someone touch him or try to do worse? Whoever it was, he was going to find them and rip their heart out. It had to be something along those lines because what else would entice such sobs from the usual deadpan stripper? He had just come back from there as well, it was obviously something that happened there, and that was the only thing he could think of happening in such a place. It had happened to him before after all.  
He wanted to go inside and comfort him, but he knew being touched so soon after an attack was not ideal. No matter who it was, he couldn’t even probably reach him at this point. He would have to wait for him to come to him for comfort, he didn’t know what to do. He sighed sadly, he was going to eventually get him to tell him who did this and he was going to freaking commit murder.  
He needed to do something while he waited for Levi, a song was building up in his mind from his rage and helplessness. He kept himself by the door and took a deep breath, hoping the male would hear him and get something out of this, it was the only thing he could do for now.  
_"You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night  
Feeling like this  
'I just came to say goodbye  
Didn’t want you to see me cry  
I’m fine’ but I know it’s a lie  
This is the last night you’ll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I’m everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you’ll spend alone  
I’ll wrap you in my arms and I won’t let go  
I’m everything you need me to be  
The night is so long when everything’s wrong  
If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight  
The last night away from me, away from me~”_

Levi hugged his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth under the water's spray, sobbing his heart out. He still couldn't feel the heat of the water. But he watched as it ran red down the drain. He was going to have to take inventory sooner or later of how bad his injuries were. But right now, he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to come out of the shower.  
Singing from the other side of the door made his head whip up. Wide, frightened eyes slowly filled with recognition. Eren. Eren was on the other side of the bathroom door, singing. He'd probably heard the noise Levi was making. The stripper whimpered, suddenly needing the comfort the singer was offering. But he didn't know how to even begin to ask for help. He didn't want Eren to see him like this... but he needed him. Licking swollen lips, he tried to say the singer's name.

When Eren stopped his singing, he listened closely for any sounds on the other side of the door. Did he help at all? Did Levi hear him and hear he was always here for him? After a few moments, he thought he heard a very very low and raspy call for his name. How he caught that, he even didn’t know. He must be hyper aware to the stripper now. He opened the door and closed it behind him, walking in.  
"I’m coming in…" He warned just in case as he stripped down, pulling back the shower curtain and gasped in shock at what he saw. The male was in a ball at the bottom of the tub, blood and marks in places. These were definitely signs of someone that just got forced upon. He knew it all too well, even this position in the shower he knew well. He narrowed his eyes at the finger marks around Levi’s neck, they were big like Erwin’s too. He got in and crouched down beside him, pulling him into his arms. "If that man did this to you…I won’t be hiding anymore, I’ll face him head on and possibly kill him…I’m not even joking, I’ll do it." He was seeing red as he shook with anger, rocking with the teen in his arms.

Levi flinched again when Eren touched him. It was just Eren, he told himself. But he still couldn't stop the reaction. Would he be able to get over what had happened to him. Shaking his head, he buried his face in Eren's neck. shivering even harder. He still couldn't feel the heat of the water, only felt cold, cold, cold. His hands clutched tightly to Eren's shoulders, trying to draw out the warmth and comfort he so desperately needed.

Eren sighed heavily, rubbing Levi’s back as he turned off the water. He knew that wouldn’t help, he remembered the first time this happened to him. No amount of warmth ever helped. Then again, he didn’t have anyone to comfort him back then either. Levi had someone to help him through this, hopefully he could help get over this faster then he was able to, since he had something he didn’t. People who cared and could help him through this. “Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand and hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don’t you cry." He sang the words softly into his ear as he grabbed a towel to dry them both off.

Levi shivered, standing naked as Eren dried him off. His eyes, now that his tears were stopping, were dull and emotionless. It was like the person who inhabited the body had disappeared, leaving a shell in its place. This wasn't Levi having his masks up; this was something different. "Cold." Like his eyes, his voice was empty. He could hear the songs, could tell Eren was trying to comfort him. And it did help, to know the male cared enough to do this. But shock and fear were not so easily replaced. Even if he felt the comfort, it would be a long time before he was able to show it was working.

Eren sighed heavily, feeling really helpless. Levi was able to snap him out of his sad place so easily, but it seemed he didn’t have the same effect. The first thing that ran through his messed up head was of course, that the stripper didn’t love him as much as he said he did. Then he had to mentally slap himself, this was his first experience with being forced; of course he was too scared to be just snapped out of it right away. He scolded himself and he brought Levi to bed, looking through his clothes and dressing him in his warmest ones. He did the same and wrapped himself around the male in bed, along with the blanket. He had to try and try to warm him, to let him know he could get past this.

The night was not easy for Levi. There were times where he would feel those hands around his neck again, cutting off his air. He would gasp and bolt upright, a cold sweat on his body. Each time he would see Eren next to him, would realize it was just a nightmare. It would take a long time for him to calm down, but he'd eventually lay back in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The fourth time it happened, he was alert enough to think after. He wasn't going to be able to strip for a while. Not only did the wounds need to heal, he wasn't mentally capable of stripping right now. He'd have to let Jean know.  
He needed to know just how bad the damage was. Sliding out of bed, he walked barefoot to the bathroom. The floor was cold under his feet, but he still couldn't really feel it. His body was too numb. Standing in front of the mirror, he shed his clothes. The scratches on his face could be worse, he decided. He had a busted and swollen lip, which was less than attractive. Dark marks in the shape of hand prints adorned his neck, and he had a rather severe bite where neck met shoulder. More finger bruises littered his torso and hips, where Erwin's fingers had grabbed. Everything would heal, in time. It was his mind he was worried about. Mentally, he was as fragile as an egg at the moment.

Eren woke up to find Levi not next to him, he was not surprised from what he had went through; he probably had trouble sleeping. It took him a long time to recover and fall asleep properly the first couple times it happened to him. Actually, it was always like that each time it happened for five years. He only got proper sleep at other places, especially here - well, now he wouldn’t. He was suddenly hit hard in the gut by a realization.  
This would have never happened if he didn’t allow Levi to burst through his wall, the male would have never went through this if he just left him alone. This was completely his fault for letting the stripper in his life. He sat up and starred down at his lap, he had ruined his life. Tears trailed down his face and his shoulders shook. He had dragged him down to his world, if he had just went back to Erwin - none of this would have happened. Nothing could be the same now. He wanted to leave and never darken his doorstep again, go back to the blond so he couldn’t ruin anymore lives. The only thing that was keeping him here right now was that Levi needed someone, but he had other friends; he would just call one and go.  
Sobbing, he picked up Levi’s cell phone and went through the phone book to call Jean. It was his fault Levi was hurting…all his fault….

What time was it? Levi didn't even know. It could have been the following week for all he knew. There was a clock in the bedroom as well as one in the front room. He started to head to the front room, but sobbing stopped him. Why was Eren crying? Walking into the bedroom, he saw the singer holding his phone. A bolt of fear struck through the numbness; he didn't want anyone else here. He couldn't handle that yet. Taking the phone, he didn't even look to see who Eren had called before hanging it up. "Only you." Even to his own ears, his voice sounded hollow.  
He felt like he needed something, something to help chase away the horrible memories. Something that might make him feel something other than numb. He dropped onto the bed and crawled into Eren's lap. "Make love to me." He begged.

"W-what, now?” Eren hiccuped through his sobs. “Y-you just got…I don’t even know how far they went with you…how would this help? Won’t it trigger you?” He tried to calm down his breathing, looking into Levi’s lifeless eyes. “This is all my fault, if you never got to know me…if I stayed away like I was supposed to…why would you want me around?” He just didn’t get it, he wanted only him around and wanted him to make love to the teen? After this was completely and utterly his fault? Even if it was very tempting to make love to him all the time, this was a rare moment when he didn’t want to do anything with him. “I don’t deserve…”  
Though it would be nice to drown their sorrows away in sex, that’s how he usually did things - but this was Levi he was talking about. He couldn’t do this after he had ruined him and if he wasn’t sure if he was ready for such things. Even if he went out and fucked the hottest guy he could find when it happened to him…  
"Are you sure?"

"I want to forget." Levi mumbled, looking at Eren, tears leaking out of his dull eyes. "I- I want... I need to feel. I feel nothing right now. Only numb." He lifted a hand, clenching his fist to allow his nails to dig bloody crescents in his palm. "I don't even feel that. Please, Eren." There was another thing, but he wasn't even aware of it. He needed to know that Eren still found him desirable, even after this. If he refused, the stripper would see it as a rejection.

Eren nodded silently, he wanted to help any way he can. If this was how he could help, he was going to do his best. He was going to show him that his body was his treasure and he was going to relish in it. He set his mind on this and dove in, his mouth attaching to Levi’s passionately. He was going to make him forget as best as he could, make him drown in pleasure; give him only him to think about. He slowly lowered him on the bed, straddling his body as his tongue delved inside his mouth. Then he pulled away, panting softly as he trailed his lips down his jaw and neck. He glared at the marks there, kissing them all over and leaving his own marks. He grounded down his hips against the teen’s, hissing slightly as he trailed his hands up his torso and fiddled with the little nubs there. “F-feeling anything yet?” He asked in a husky tone.

He knew the kiss should feel good, but even though he returned it, he still didn't really feel it. He choked on a sob, wondering if this was how it would be from now on. If he couldn't feel... It would be better if he had died. He cried out when Eren reached the finger marks and bite on his neck, shaking as tears filled his eyes. But he didn't want to stop; he wanted to replace the gross memories with better ones. Only when the singer's hips ground against his did he start to feel anything. The tears fell, but they were now mixed with ones of relief. "Y-yes." He replied. As the numbness started to slip away, he realized his body was on fire. So much heat. He embraced it, arching into Eren's touch.

Eren straightened back up and kissed the tears on his face away, licking them up even if it might be gross; he was just trying to express his love and lust he still had for Levi. It seemed he reacted best to the grinding, foreplay might not mean much to him right now. He began to grind down repeatedly with their hips, slowly removing his clothes as he did so. He wanted to be flesh on flesh with him. He moaned out loudly, picking up his pace as his thoughts started to disappear on him, being clouded in Levi’s essence. He could only hope it was happening for the poor teen as well. Soon he was naked and rubbing their erections together, licking at the other’s lips.

He honestly didn't care right now what was gross and what wasn't. Eren was giving him what he needed most: heat, and a way to break the numbness. As Eren removed his own clothes and ground against him, sparks lit along his body. His mind clouded over, and the fierce need to have Eren inside him now was almost overwhelming. When the singer licked his lip, he reached up to capture that tongue with his mouth, sucking lewdly on it. He thrust his hips up hard against Eren's, trying to convey just how desperate he was to feel him moving inside of him. 

The sudden mouth sucking on his tongue gave him new sparks to ignite his fire. Having Levi start to do things back to him made him want this all the more, it showed him how much Levi needed him. The thrust upwards made him gasp sharply. He reached over for the side table, thankfully they had remembered to put the new lube there. He ripped it open and dribbled some on his fingers; slicking them up before he inserted a finger inside as slowly as possible into the male’s virgin hole. He clenched his teeth, it felt so nice around his fingers - but he was worried for the teen since it was his first time and it would hurt for a bit at first. He licked his lips and stroke the male’s erection at the same time to distract him.

A breathy whine left Levi's mouth as the finger invaded him. It hurt, more than he'd expected. But the hand stroking him helped, and before too long he was moving his body against Eren's finger, pulling him deeper. "M-more." He begged, every mask gone. "I need... need to feel more." 

Okay, this was working like he hoped it would. Eren thrust his finger in a few times and got him a bit loose before he inserted another finger and wiggled it inside. He started to scissor the fingers, stretching him out and seeking in deeper to find that spot and make enough room for him. His other hand continued stroking Levi as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear and suck on the lobe.

Sheer torture. That's what Levi felt this was. Any thoughts of what Erwin had done to him were long gone. Eren's ministrations washed away the numbness, replacing it with so much heat and pleasure the male couldn't help crying out. He arched and writhed, pleading with Eren for even more. 

Eren grinned, the world had melted away and it was just the two of them now. He nibbled on his ear as he thumb traced the tip of his cock and his other hand inserted the third finger. He still searched for the spot as he thrust them inside. Then he brought their erections together and ground them together. “A-aah!”

The moment their cocks touched, Levi felt pleasure so intense explode inside of him. He almost screamed as he lifted off the bed. Panting, he held onto Eren's shoulder. "Th-that... holy hell!" He shivered, but it wasn't from being cold anymore. 

Eren panted over him as he kept rubbing their erections together, his fingers still moving inside Levi. He was waiting for him to say he was ready and needed him inside, only then would he fuck him senseless; once he got use to him of course.

Levi's eyes had clenched shut because of the pleasure. He forced them open now, falling back to fix his silvery gaze on Eren. The look he gave him was alluring and demanding. "Well? Are you going to f-fuck this body or not?" The stutter hadn't been planned, but Eren's fingers had brushed against his prostate again, momentarily robbing him of breath. 

Eren growled feral like, pulling back all his ministrations and positioning himself at Levi’s entrance. He licked his lips as he gazed down at the male before he pushed himself in slowly. He knew it would hurt at first, but soon the stripper would be begging him to fuck him senseless. 

Levi hissed, nails digging into Eren's back. He'd thought being prepared would help, and it probably did. But nothing warned him of the pain he would feel when the singer's dick slid into him. It burned and left him panting for air. He whined, trying to get used to it. After a few shuddered breaths, he moved his hips just a little, trying to find a way to ease the pain and get back to the pleasure.

He moved in and out of him once, very slowly as he looked down at him; judging his reactions. “Let me know when you really want me to move, it will start to feel good really soon.” He grinned down at him, giving his cock a small little stroke. “It feels really good inside you…” He purred.

"I-I bet it does." Levi whispered through clenched teeth. Tears clung to the edges of his eyelashes, but he didn't want Eren to stop. This was the male he loved, after all. And he knew it would get better; he just had to get used to the feel of something so large inside of him. And the longer Eren continued to move slowly the less pain he felt. The moment it switched to pleasure he moaned. "O-oh, so good. You can move more... now." 

The second Levi moaned in pleasure and asked him to move more, he gladly obliged and began thrusting just a bit more vigorously. He wasn’t slamming in like he really wanted to do; but it would do for now. Being inside the male felt amazing, the best ass he was ever inside. “f-fuck, Levi…”

"A-ah!" Levi couldn't keep his cries in after that. He whimpered, moaned, and just made a lot of noise in general as Eren moved in and out of him. Yes, it had felt so good to be inside the singer. But being on the receiving end was a whole other enjoyable experience. No wonder people paid others for sex. He was immensely glad that Eren was in his life. He could feel his cock leaking now, sticky pre-cum that showed he was getting ever closer to the edge of no return. 

Eren enjoyed the sight under him, Levi looked so erotic and edible moaning there. Seeing his cock disappear inside his body was pleasurable within itself. “L-Levi! Fuck! You look so delicious, I just want to eat you whole and fuck you senseless..” He growled as he sped up his pace. 

Levi whimpered at that and his body arched. "Y-yes." He moaned. "Go ahead. I am yours. I w-want nothing more." He reached up to pull Eren down to him, licking at the singer's lips. "Kiss me." 

”All mine!” Eren groaned against his lips, sucking on the bottom one before he kissed him passionately as his thrusts started to turn into slams as he angled himself to hit his spot. By the time he was done, he wouldn’t be able to walk and he would have better bruises on his lips.

His cries were swallowed up by Eren's lips. Levi was seeing stars now, the pace brutal, his spot of pleasure being hit every time the singer thrust. It was only his second time having sex, his first time being on the receiving end. His body couldn't take anymore of the pleasure he was being given. Screaming, he came with what felt like an explosion. 

Eren separated his lips once Levi constricted around him, he cried out as he felt himself slowly being squeezed and before he could help himself; he was coming violently as he was milked by the male’s ass. He rode out his orgasm, shaking until he was all spent. He collapsed as gently as he could on the stripper, panting heavily. His head was spinning, sex with Levi was just the best thing ever.

The stripper took several deep breaths, arms limp around the male above him. Tears ran down his face from how intense the pleasure had been. With everything he'd been through, he was exhausted. For once he didn't care about the mess they had made. Mouthing words of love, he slipped away into a dreamless sleep.

Eren smiled sweetly, kissing the soft and bruised lips under him. “I love you.” He whispered to him, even if he had fallen asleep. He nuzzled into his chest and passed out.

The sex had done the trick, allowing him to feel, allowing him to be warm. The exhaustion made it where he was finally able to sleep soundly for a few hours without nightmares. His hand was curled tightly around Eren's, as if keeping the singer from going anywhere without him. And really, he was his lifeline at the moment. 

Eren kept his hand hold on on Levi, they kept their hands together the rest of the night. The next day, the singer wobbled awake and took his shower; soon after he looked for something to eat and bring to Levi. He found soup was easy to make, so he warmed some up and brought it into the room, shaking the male softly. “Hey, I brought you some breakfast..” He wanted to do anything he could to help him, he had done so much for him.

Levi gasped as Eren touched him, coming fully awake. His eyes were wide and he panted, but he quieted when he saw it was only Eren. Sitting up, he leaned against the headboard. "Does it ever go away?" He asked quietly, hoping Eren understood what he meant.

Eren’s face saddened, his whole body crippling with it as he sat on the bed with the soup; starring down into it instead of looking at Levi. “I…it gets better, but it will never fully…for example, I hardly think about it around you. Yet everywhere else I go…it’s scary to be touched. Only you can do it so freely without me freaking out.” He sighed heavily. “This is all my fault, you wouldn’t have been through that if I just went on my way and didn’t stay…” His face scrunched up as he tried to hold tears back. “I don’t know how you don’t hate me…”

Levi sighed, scratching at the bruises on his neck. They hurt quite a bit today. "Don't blame yourself, Eren. It isn't like you asked for this to happen. I am a stripper; sooner or later I would have been attacked again anyway. But this..." He reached a hand toward the male. "Even if you had gone elsewhere it might have still happened. Regardless, I'm the one that made you stay. I want you to have freedom. If this... if this is how I pay for it..." He swallowed. "I'm not... okay... with what happened. But I don't want you to leave because of it." He carefully extracted the soup from Eren's hands. "My laptop is in the closet. Bring it to me? I want to know what's being said about what happened." 

Eren nodded, feeling tears stream down his cheeks as he got up. He went into the closet and carefully pulled the laptop out, he set it beside Levi while he ate his soup. He knew exactly what the male was going through and it hurt him a lot to know he was going through it at all. He curled up on the bed, he realized he was still naked; but he didn’t care. Who cared about modesty when he got his lover into this hell with him? He should have left, not matter what the stripper said; it probably would have never happened if he left. Especially if he just went back to the torture to protect him and anyone else from Erwin. He hugged his arms around himself and shook slightly.

The were both broken, Levi realized as he watched Eren curl in on himself. It made it slightly easier to deal with what had happened to him, knowing that the one he loved could empathize. Still, he would have done anything to remove the bruised look on Eren's face. Finishing his soup, he set the bowl on the nightstand and took Eren's hand in his. "It isn't your fault." He told the singer as tears flooded his own eyes. "Please don't blame yourself. Eren, I... I need you... to be here, to help me through this. If you went away? I'm not sure I'd ever leave this house again. Last time I was attacked, it was your songs that got me back on my feet. But I don't want just your songs anymore; I want you." The laptop could wait a few minutes. He needed to make Eren understand what he meant to him. 

Eren turned to look at him, Levi wanted him here still? He needed him to survive this? He could understand that too, Levi made him feel so much better in life. If he left him, he would surely cease to exist. So he understood what the male was saying. He nodded and sat up, crawling up to him and leaning on him. “I…want you too, I need you.” He tried to communicate through his voice how much he meant that, how much he loved him. He kissed his neck, nuzzling into it. “I’ll help you through this…we can help each other…” He leaned his head on his shoulder, looking up into his eyes fondly. “I consider myself lucky since I have you.”

The stripper breathed a quiet sigh of relief; Eren was going to stay. "Yes, we'll help each other." Now that he was sure Eren wasn't going to take off on him, he pulled his laptop into his lap. As he waited for it to turn on, he threaded one hand through Eren's hair, stroking the soft locks. His arm protested the movement, since the bite wound was over where his muscle was. But he did it anyway. Getting to the internet, he typed in Eren's name. Thousands of hits popped up, but the most recent one was the caught his attention. He clicked on it.  
Erwin Smith, manager of rock singer and songwriter Eren Yeager, was arrested last night in ------ on charges of aggravated assault and attempted rape. No further details are known at this time.  
A sound of relief left him and fresh tears trailed down his face. "He's in jail." He breathed, mostly to himself. "He won't touch either of us again."

Eren’s eyes widened as he shot up, he went from being lulled into some sort of napping state to being awake and alert. “He’s in jail! We…we are free? It…it’s over?” The singer shook, looking at the web page as his own tears fell down his face. He couldn’t believe this was happening, he would never have to be hit or forced into things again. He could go on tour with Levi, he could live his life with the stripper and work with him on being happy. This was a big step in the recovery process for the both of them.  
He threw himself at the male, holding him tightly and kissing all over his face. “Thank you…thank you for coming into my life…showing me love and freeing me.”  
"We can…live happily together. Once you start feeling better, you are going on tour with me." He kissed him deeply before pulling back and looking into his eyes. "I love you, Levi."

Heat blossomed across Levi's face at the words and sudden affection. "I... I ... I... " He stuttered. Frowning, he swallowed and tried again. "I love you too." He ran a hand down Eren's face. "I'm sure there will be more, much more that we have to go through. To keep him in jail... we'll have to face him, sooner or later. But you don't have to be trapped anymore. And I-" His words were cut off by a knock on the front door. Panic filled his eyes and he tried to scramble out from underneath Eren.

"I know they’ll probably be court and shit we have to go through, but we are free!" Eren beamed down at him, all smiles and tears until the door knock sounded and they both had some type of panic attack. They were both a mess, but it was for a good reason. "…Do you want me to go answer it?" He asked nervously from his hiding spot in the closest. He felt pathetic, Erwin was locked up - surely everything was fine? "I could answer it…" He really should be a man and protect the one he loved, if it was any source of danger. Before Levi could answer, he rushed to the door, a towel around his waist as he opened it.

Where had he even found the towel? But the thought disappeared quickly as a masculine voice floated into the room. It didn't matter if it was someone he knew; right now Eren was the only person he could tolerate. He looked around wildly, trying to decide what to do. He could flee the house, go to the place that always calmed him down. But there were so many people between here and there. In the end he dove under the covers of the bed, shaking in fear.  
But Levi really needn't have worried. It was only Jean and Marco, the former of which couldn't help giving Eren a once over. "Wow." The male commented. "You know, if you ever want to stop singing, you can always come strip for my club. You certainly have the body for it." A sharp elbow in his ribs reminded him of why they were there. "Is Levi awake? We need to talk to him about what happened last night. And Marco needs to get pictures of his injuries." 

Eren couldn’t help but grin, any compliments on him were always welcomed; no matter what was going on. “So I’ve been told by Levi.” He chuckled, this was the second time he got to talk to these two really; they were great guys from what he could tell and they helped them a lot. “Thank you guys for all your help….he’s awake, but he’s still in bad condition. I’ve done my best, but there’s only so much I can do for now…it will take awhile….” He looked back at the room.  
He wondered if they knew about their relationship, it was kind of obvious now. “Levi! Marco and Jean need to take pictures of your injuries! Are you up for it?” He was trying to keep his cocky exterior on as he talked, even in the way he held himself since other people were around.

"Jean and Marco?" Levi repeated to himself. He knew those two. They had helped him through his last attack. They wouldn't try to hurt him... would they? But... Eren was in there. Eren would keep him safe. It took several minutes to convince himself to climb out of bed. He edged toward the front room, trying to pull his masks up. But they kept crumbling into pieces. He peered around the corner with wide eyes. "Th-they won't hurt me, will they?"

"Hey…" Eren walked towards him, his own facade crumbling as he got nearer to comfort his lover. "No one is going to hurt you again while I’m around, I’ll kick their asses if they tried anything. Which they won’t anyway, so come on. They need evidence for the attack." He pulled up another towel that was hanging nearby and handed it to him, wrapping an arm around him as he steered him towards the other two. "Your friends won’t hurt you, at least they’d better not." He gave them both a look.

"We won't." Jean assured the singer, his heart aching for Levi. He'd only seen the male this scared once before and had hoped to never see it again. "Hey, you know me Levi. I want to help you get the guy who did this to you. Alright?"  
Levi nodded, staring blankly at the towel Eren had given him. He was supposed to put this on? He dropped it and shrank back as Marco stepped closer.  
"It's alright, Levi." The reporter said in a soothing voice, not getting any closer. "I just need to take some photos of your injuries." He held up a camera. "Evidence against the man who hurt you."  
"Y-you saw him." Levi responded, clutching tightly onto Eren's arm.  
"Yes, but we still need to document the damage. Don't worry; I won't touch you."  
It took time for Levi to decide, but he eventually ventured a little closer. He still shivered as Marco walked around him, snapping pictures of all the finger bruises on his torso, hips, and neck, and of the deep bite on his shoulder. "And these?" Marco pointed to several small bruises around his throat.  
Levi's hand flew to his neck, something dark in his eyes. "Those are mine." He told Marco possessively. "You can't have those." 

Well, if it wasn’t obvious they were together before, it was definitely out in the open now. Eren’s mouth twitched slightly at Levi’s possessiveness over the marks he left on him, a little bit of pink on his cheeks as his heart skipped a beat. He tried to not show how happy that made him.  
"Yeah, I’m responsible for those marks." He smirked then, proud of them as he wrapped an around Levi and held him around the waist, pulling him against his own body.  
"I had to mark my territory once more, you see?" Now he was the one being possessive as he held the stripper closer to him, trying to shield his body even if the others had seen it before; it belonged to him.  
"Did you get everything you needed?" One hand started to stroke Levi’s hair gently, soothing him. "Thank you again…" He murmured to them, not looking at them as his softened eyes were on his lover.  
He leaned over to kiss gently at the side of his head, no longer caring if they saw how soft he was towards him.

Jean twitched at hearing his stripper being called territory, but as he watched Levi relax under Eren's gentle ministrations, he realized nothing had been meant by the word. He was fully aware that both males were cocky, but it was obvious how much Eren cared about Levi.  
"Levi isn't legal."  
The club owner groaned; he loved Marco very much, but sometimes he just couldn't step away from work long enough. "Marco..." He began, but he was cut off by Levi.  
"It isn't his fault." Levi faced Marco again. "I couldn't... couldn't feel anything last night. I was so numb... so cold..." He shivered in remembrance. "I needed to feel. Eren indulged me. He... he's the only one I feel safe around right now." Once more he buried his face in the singer's chest. "If I didn't have him..."  
Jean's heart swelled; his little stripper had found someone to love. "Levi turns eighteen in a couple months. If the singer is who he wants, don't tear them apart because of a little time. Especially when you have someone better to go after." The reporter huffed and Jean took that as a sign of agreement. He glanced at Eren. "Why don't the two of you get dressed? I know my way around Levi's kitchen, so I'll make us all something to eat and drink. He'll feel more comfortable when he's in clothes. Then we'll talk."

Eren had stiffened at Marco’s words, almost snapping at him. Thankfully Jean came to the rescue and the singer calmed down slightly, he would probably be glaring at the reporter until he knew he could trust him with not going to anyone about their relationship.  
He gently ushered Levi into the room, helping him get dressed. His heart was still skipping a few beats from the stripper’s words about him, being the only one he felt safe with; it warmed his heart.  
Soon they were both dressed and out in the living room, eating whatever Jean had prepared for them. Eren made sure to sit really close to Levi so he would feel better at all times, it made him happy to be close to him as well.  
He waited for the conversation to get started, keeping a close eye on his raven haired lover.

Levi fidgeted with the dark blue sweats he was now wearing. They hid his figure, which was exactly what he needed right now. It spoke volumes to him that Eren had gone through this before. Sighing, he rested his head against Eren's shoulder. "What do you want to know?"  
"Why don't you tell us what happened last night, as much as you can remember."  
This probably wasn't the best conversation to have with his volatile lover in the room. But he wouldn't feel comfortable talking about it unless the singer was next to him. "Some of it Jean already knows. When I got to work, they were waiting for me. I had to be careful with what I said; I didn't want him to know I knew where Eren was. We talked briefly about Eren, about how he had taken off on Erwin. I told him to watch the show to take his mind off of it."  
He swallowed hard, hands clenching into fists. "All through my performance he watched me with such vile hunger. It was really disturbing. I don't usually get that feeling when people watch me. After I was done dancing, I said good night to Jean and left out the back, like I always do. He was waiting for me. When I asked, he... he said he wasn't interested in the rest of the show, that he was interested in me. I told him I already had someone in my life and started to walk away."  
The tears were flowing now, and he knew without a doubt that the next things he said would hurt Eren. Taking the singer's hand in his, he pressed on. "He slammed me against the wall. It's how I got the cuts on my face. One hand dug into my throat, cutting off my air. The other... felt up my body. H-he... he said that Eren was gone, that I would be a sub-substitute. He said breaking me w-would be more f-fun than breaking Eren had been. I tried to fight. I tried! But he had the advantage. He was behind me and I couldn't breathe. If Jean hadn't come out and stopped him, he would have... would have..." Sometime during his speaking the shaking had started. He hadn't even realized how much he was shaking until he couldn't talk anymore.

The first thing that ticked Eren off was that Levi invited him to watch in the first place, but he guessed he had to seem as in-suspicious as possible and he had no choice. He pushed that aside, he had to forgive that. When he started to talk about the hunger in Erwin’s eyes, he knew that all too well and his stomach started to turn as he felt sick. How dare he stare…  
Of course, the rest of it got to him bad. He started to see red, shaking himself as Levi was; hot rage boiling his blood. “If Erwin wasn’t in jail I swear I would find him and kill him myself!” The singer hissed through gritted teeth, wrapping his arms around Levi and rocking with him.  
He had to try and control himself, angry tears were going down his face though as he rubbed the stripper’s back. Erwin hurt his lover and he was going to pay.  
It was one thing to torture him for years, but coming after Levi - he really needed to calm himself and help Levi settle down, focus on comforting him. He wiped at the teen’s tears, kissing his face all over.  
"I’ve got you…"

The loud outburst made Levi whimper. He knew the singer would be hurt by what happened. He desperately wished that he hadn't had to talk about it in front of him. The arms suddenly engulfing him helped, and he clung to Eren's shirt. He gave the singer a watery smile as his tears were wiped away. The other two in the room were silent, allowing Levi and Eren the chance to get back onto level ground, something Levi was thankful for. Once his shaking had subsided, he turned his head. "What happens now?"  
Marco sighed. "There will be a trial and you will have to testify. Unless he takes a deal. Considering he's claiming you started it, that most likely won't happen."  
"B-but I didn't start it! How can he even claim that? Look at the bruises!"  
"I know. It helps that there were witnesses. And if Eren testifies, we can show that it's a pattern with him. Not only that, we should be able to charge him with several counts of rape, since Eren was also a teen at the time it started. If..." Marco looked at Eren. "If you will agree to testify."

"Yes, I will testify in front of everyone and show them what a monster he is. I still have marks and scars in some places even Levi hasn’t seen yet…they were well hidden, he planned it that way." Eren sighed heavily, keeping a hold on Levi at all times as he thought deeply about this. "I’ll show him he can’t scare me enough to just keep this to myself any longer, I’ll look right in his face and say if if I had to…what he did to Levi…That was the final straw…"  
He took a deep breath, he knew his temper was dangerous and he really couldn’t afford to scare Levi away; his life would be ruined if that ever happened.  
He looked back down at the smaller, but built body in his arms. “We’ll put him away for good, together.”  
"And I can’t believe he has the balls to blame it on Levi…Ich werde seine verdammten Kugeln Abzocke.”

The three other males in the room shivered. None of them knew what Eren had said, but the vehemence in his voice was enough to guess. Jean cleared his throat and stood. "Marco, if you have everything, we should probably let these two rest for the day. Once it comes out that Eren's actually involved in this, they won't have a moment to themselves."  
"That's true." Marco stood as well. "If either of you need anything, don't hesitate to call. And..." He looked right at Eren. "Try not to put anymore marks on him. That could be used against you if someone saw them." Bidding them farewell, he and Jean left.  
Levi sat quietly for a time, trying to process everything that had happened. Eventually he pulled back a little to look Eren in the eyes. "Marks and scars I haven't seen?" He asked quietly.

He nodded, silent for the longest time after they left. He looked over slowly at Levi in regards to his question, he nodded once more. “Not to mention the state of my poor ass, if I went to a doctor; they’d probably tell me there is a lot of tares there…don’t worry, you didn’t hurt me when you were inside.”  
"The bruises and scars…you have to look very closely in certain areas to see them." He lifted his arms and pointed to a jagged one under his armpit. "He broke glass and sliced me here." He lifted up his leg and pointed under the knee. "Here he used a stapler on me." He sighed heavily and brought his foot on the couch, tracing a really nasty scar. "Here he actually used a knife on me…"  
"I just didn’t want to mention every single thing he did…there’s much more then that he did to me too that didn’t leave any marks. You got upset with just the few things I mentioned before, I didn’t want you hurting or angry over the rest of it…"

Levi looked away, swallowing in disgust. "I'm... I'm so sorry. You know they're going to ask for every little detail if you testify. He is deplorable and deserves to be behind bars. But I would understand if you don't want everything that happened to you to be in the papers." Forcing himself to turn back, he lifted the foot that had the scar on it. Using gentle movements, he stroked the scar, as if trying to soothe away the painful memories. "We might not be the only ones. Who knows how many others he's tortured or raped? Or how many more have been saved, by me going through a little fear. You can live your life without worry now." 

"Yeah, I’ll tell the court everything…but that might take a lot of their time, there is a lot. Honestly, I shouldn’t be this sane right now with everything he did…but I am. Before I was just barely getting by with my music, my body and everything…then, I met you and you chased after me….everything changed. I’m starting to be happy, I’m hardly in that sad place of my head anymore." Eren shuddered under Levi’s gentle touch on his scar on his foot. "…Thank you, for everything…I can’t stop thanking you…I wish you still didn’t have to go through that though." He bit on his bottom lip, watching the fingers trace his scar. "I hope he gets life in prison and no one ever gets hurt by him again…maybe he’ll get a taste of his own medicine in there.."

Levi snorted; it was the closest he'd come to a laugh since before the attack happened. "S-sorry. But thinking of him as someone's bitch is pretty funny. I think my sense of humor got warped a little because of this." He let his hand slide up Eren's leg, no longer afraid to touch him. He wasn't trying to arouse; it was more to confirm to himself that Eren was still there. "If you want, you can use my laptop now. I'm sure your fans are probably going crazy, wondering if it was you that Erwin went after. You should at least reassure them."

"Hah, yeah…it is pretty amusing." Eren agreed as he watched the hand go up his leg, loving the feel of the other on him. "Alright, I’ll go get it. Be back ASAP!" He leaped off the couch and into the room for the laptop before he sat back next to Levi in no time flat. "There we go." He trusted Levi with his information, so he didn’t mind leaning on him while the screen faced both of them. He got into his Twitter account and typed: ‘Don’t worry guys! Everything thing is still fine on my end. I wasn’t attacked, but someone near to me was; I hope that bastard rots in jail.’ He thought for a moment before making another tweet. ‘And yes, he has been torturing me for five years as well, so - wish us luck in hoping he gets life in prison, huh?’ He watched as responses started to pop up, smiling slightly at his loyal fans as he leaned on Levi.

He was touched that Eren let him watch while he typed out his tweets. Although the word choice made him wince. "That totally makes it sound like you have a secret lover they don't know about. It won't take long for someone... that was quick." Questions about who had been attacked were already pouring in, and more than one wanted to know if it had been his significant other that Erwin had gone after. 

"…Is it so bad they know about you? Or do I have to wait until he is behind bars to keep you safe? He is technically caught already…unless you don’t want this going public yet, I’ll understand." He moved his head from Levi’s to look at him, waiting for his answer. No matter what he decided, he would understand and not take anything personally. Some people wanted to keep their love life intimate and personal, though he knew it would be intimate in any case if they went public. Or perhaps he didn’t want everyone to know who he was yet, also understandable.

"No, it... it's fine. You're famous, so they'd find out eventually. Just... don't mention I'm a stripper. I doubt that would go over real well." He sighed and pressed his face against Eren's shirt. "I know it just happened yesterday, but I don't want to be afraid anymore. How am I supposed to strip if I can't stand being around people?" 

Eren took his face in his hands, lifting it up so he could look into those beautiful Gray-blue eyes and kissed him softly. “Don’t worry, we’ll get through this…I hope I can help you anyway. Soon you will be confident again, I know. You’ll be able to strut your stuff in no time!” He grinned before turning back to the computer and typing: ‘Yup, it’s true. I have my first real lover and probably my last. He’s a keeper, his name is even gorgeous. Levi.’

Seeing what Eren wrote, Levi couldn't help blushing. "Y-you... you..." He wasn't even sure what he was trying to say, but he closed his mouth as the comments literally poured in. Some made him blush even darker. Some were pretty typical when an idol revealed they had a lover. Others... "Homophobes." He muttered quietly. "You will lose some fans over this. But there will always be others." He felt tired again. Not surprising considering what he'd been through and the fact that he hadn't slept very well. Snuggling against Eren, he closed his eyes. He figured they could move to the bed once the singer was done tweeting.

Eren rolled his eyes at the few globs of hate he got here and there. “Good riddance, this is how you find out who the true fans are.” Eren smiled at the positive messages, laughing as some told them they would pay for videos of them doing the ‘nasty.’ After awhile he looked over to see Levi almost out as he leaned against him, he smiled softly and told his fans he was going to nap with him. Of course he caught some messages of ‘Yeah, sure…’nap.’ He snorted, he would have thought the same thing honestly. He shut down the computer and set it down on the nearby table. He then picked Levi up gently and brought him in the room with him, setting him down and snuggling in with him as he pulled the blankets over them. “Nap time.” He murmured, giving him another kiss before closing his eyes.

"Hmm." Levi was barely awake when Eren lifted him into his arms, but not awake enough to protest the motion. Once they were in bed, he burrowed into the warmth the blankets and Eren's body offered. Pressing his face against the singers chest, he closed his eyes.

Eren slept the day away with his lover, luckily in dreams full of happiness of their possible future; of them singing on stage together, claiming their love through song and rocking their fans’ world. They could be both cute and sexy on the stage on a flip of a dime and it was wonderful. He woke suddenly in the middle of Levi getting down on his knee and it looked suspiciously like he was going to propose…  
He wondered why he had to wake up there, that was cute as hell and he wished it was reality. He sighed and looked over at his sleeping beauty, smiling softly as he stroked his face. 

The touch to his face caused Levi to shiver and move closer to Eren. He mumbled something unintelligable. Then he yawned and opened silvery eyes. "Er...ren?" He blinked, smiling at the soft expression on the singer's face. "If only your fans knew you can look like that." He told him quietly, stroking the male's face in return.

"Heh, maybe they will catch this face sooner or later once you are on tour with me…when we are on stage together, I’ll more then likely smile over at you like this, it’s impossible not to." He leaned his face into the hand, kissing the palm softly. "You are adorable, sexy, handsome…all things you already know, but I just had to let you know I’m your biggest fan." He chuckled warmly.

"Tour?" Levi repeated, rather red from Eren's declaration. "Right, I was going to go on tour with you. I need... I need..." Sitting up, Levi took a deep breath. "I have to get used to being around people. I can't have a panic attack if I'm on the stage with you."

"I know, I’m going to wait for you to feel better obviously." He looked up at him, watching him carefully. "I wouldn’t drag you out right away, and I’d want to see you sing my other songs…though, I’m sure you’ll do great at them. Then I’d have to teach you the dance numbers. Unless you have those memorized." He winked at him playfully, knowing he was a big ass fan of his. "But there are new songs to learn that I wrote down and new dance numbers…"

Levi perked up. "New songs?" He climbed on top of the male, looking down at him with interest in his eyes. "Songs that no one else has heard yet? I want to hear them." He shouldn't put off going outside. He knew this, knew he needed to work on his fear soon. But for now he wanted to avoid it as much as possible.

Eren flustered slightly at the other climbing on top of him, smiling at the excitement over his music. “Aha, funny you should say that…I was really planning on taking you back to my place since I can go there now. Show my usual quarters off, give you some private performances on my own stage. In my costumes and everything….ask if you want to live there with me, it’s huge and has everything you could ever want.”

"Stage? Private performances?" Levi's eyes grew wide at the thought. "I didn't even know you had a house in this city. This isn't where you normally live." Then the next thing he'd said finally sank in. "Wait... live with you?!" His jaw dropped open in surprise. "But..." He looked around the room. "What about my place? What happens to it?"

"If you would rather live here, that’s fine too. I could get my absolute necessities and move in permanently. Whatever you want." He was not used to catering for someone else’s needs, but for Levi he wanted to try and make him happy. Before he didn’t care what anyone else wanted, but now he had someone he wanted to do anything for. "And yeah, I’ve actually been here a lot without anyone knowing my main house is here. It’s way out of the city and kind of in the middle of nowhere, but it’s a huge ass mansion that’s hard to miss."

Levi slid off Eren, walking around his small room. He looked into the front room, eyes moving over every possession he had. "It's just a house." He muttered to himself. Turning, he looked back at Eren. "I... am not used to living in such riches, like you are. It will take some getting used to. But... I would like to see this place of yours. And maybe being out of the city will help me. We can... we can sell this place. Or rent it out. I'll miss it. But a change might help me."

Eren sat up, watching him walk around closely. “Really? Are you sure?” He tried to hide his excitement, he would love to go back to his mansion and have the whole thing to himself with Levi. He would also love it if it somehow helped the teen, if he could help him get better; it would be his greatest joy to make him happy. But also he had to try to not get over excited, if Levi really didn’t want this he would stay here with him, it was really whatever the stripper wanted that would make him happy.

"Yeah. I want to be with you. It will be... different, not being in this place. But getting away, taking a vacation of sorts will probably help me." He crawled onto the bed again. "You are my lifeline right now, Eren. It was supposed to be the other way around. But I'm going to have to rely on you until I can deal with others again."

"I’ll do my best to be your rock…you have helped me a lot and I want to return the favor. I’ll still need help once in awhile in all honesty, so hopefully this can work out…two damaged goods trying to help each other." His mouth twitched a bit as he pulled Levi into a hug. "I said this many times, but we can do this together…hopefully you’ll like my place. We’ll go whenever you are ready." He kissed his ear softly.

"I... I need to call Jean. To tell him I won't be dancing for a while. He probably already knows, but I should call anyway. And I'll have to pack. Not all of it, I guess, since we can always come back. But I want to take some of my stuff with me." He turned his face, returning the kiss on his ear with a gentle one on the lips. "Maybe while I'm at your place I can find my cockiness again." A hint of a smile graced his face. 

"Alright, and I hope you do." Eren smiled gently after the kiss, loving that he almost got Levi to completely smile for him. "It’s hard to be cocky when you aren’t either." He laughed a bit, pausing to think for a moment. "Maybe my private performances will perk you up, a lot of them were inspired by you - basically wrote them for you. Like that one I sang to confess to you, my heart writes those ones special…." He blushed and scowled slightly. "You are turning me into a sap, look what you did." The singer pouted and averted his eyes.

The stripper's eyes grew wide again before he let out a full-on laugh. "You are amazing." He told Eren, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a fierce hug. "I don't know how I would get through this without you." He pressed his face against the singer's neck. "Thank you for coming into my life." 

It was Eren’s turn for his eyes to widen, he wrapped his arms around Levi in return very tightly. “Heh, now you are turning into a sap too…but there is nothing wrong with that, is there? It’s good to have someone to be like this with…I’m happy you are in my life as well.” He smiled, pleased he got the teen to laugh. It looked like he was really helping him and that made his day.

Levi smiled, enjoying the embrace. After a few minutes he pulled away and went looking for his phone. He ultimately found it on the floor under the bed. A quick call to Jean confirmed that he did indeed expect the stripper to take time off from dancing, as much time as he needed. Thanking Jean for everything and promising to keep in touch while he recovered, he hung up the phone. Then he started packing things from his house that he knew he'd want immediately. Once he was done, he turned to Eren. "Oh, Jean's letting us borrow his driver to get to your place. He should be outside when we're ready to go. But... how do you usually get around? Since your house is out of the city?"

Eren watched him flutter around, he still had a bit of his natural saunter, which was a good thing. He looked up at him before standing up and having to look down at him again, heh - cute little shorty. “I usually take a limo. Or one of my cars or motorcycle.” He shrugged like it was nothing, though he was smirking; he felt awesome earning all those luxuries on pure talent. “It’s nice of Jean to give us a ride there, though. After that we can use my stuff.” He wrapped an arm around Levi. “You ready to go?” He grabbed his bag of new clothes and was all set to get on the road and finally be at his place, without Erwin there anymore it should be perfect there.

Motorcycle. Why was he not surprised? One of his articles probably even mentioned it, although he was too focused on other things right now to really think about it. At Eren's question, he looked around his house one more time. It was so strange to be leaving it, to go live with someone else. There was a bit of sadness in his heart because of it, but he knew that was normal. Smiling up at Eren, he picked up everything he had packed. "Yeah, let's go." 

Eren helped him with some bags, another sign of his devotion to Levi; usually he didn’t help anyone with anything, let him look around his place and started to walk outside with him. They found the guy that was going to drive them and got in the back together. The singer kept his arm around Levi most of the ride there, it took a few hours to get there; but they finally arrived at last. Once they got in the huge mansion, he took in a deep breath. “Ah, I missed this place!” He threw out his arms as his voice echoed around the place. “Pepsi fountain! I really missed you!” He grinned and walked up to it, taking a cup and scooping up some; gulping it all down. “Okay, let’s take your stuff to my room.” He took the smaller’s hand and took him up the stairs until they arrived in the giant room. He set the stuff down, looking around. “Everything’s the same, just more free without that jackass…”

Levi was grateful for the dark glass that separated then from the driver; it would still take a long time before he was able to tolerate anyone other than Eren. Warned that the drive would take a while, he snuggled up against the singer, dozing during the drive. His eyes just about popped out of his head when he saw the size of the place he'd be living. The house and the grounds combined were gigantic; it was no wonder Eren didn't live in the city. This place wouldn't fit! A bit intimidated, he followed Eren through the house, finally ending in the giant bedroom. The bed alone could sleep four... comfortably. No wonder Eren had made a comment about Levi's bed; he was even more spoiled than he'd realized. About to ask a question, Eren's comment made his expression darken, and he voiced a different one. "This is where he hurt you. And you still want to sleep here?" He paused, silvery eyes glaring at the bed. "We should burn the sheets."

"…." Eren turned to slowly stare at Levi, shocked by the sudden anger; but not surprised since he would react the exact same way if this were the opposite way around. "The sheets and stuff are changed everyday, there are two maids here…have their own rooms somewhere in the house. They only make their presence known sometimes, it’s easy to forget they are in the house." He bit his lip and set his hands on the stripper’s shoulders. "Calm down, I wouldn’t sleep on the exact same sheets and stuff…" He stroked Levi’s face softly on both cheeks. "Yes, bad memories may come in this room, if I were to be perfectly honest…but you will help me make better ones, right?" He smiled sweetly at his lover. "We’ll be happy here, I know it….now, do you want that private performance, or what?" He grinned now, eager to strut his stuff just for Levi. 

The male was so upset he didn't even register Eren telling him there were other people in the house. But he calmed under the singer's touch. With a sigh, he let his anger go. "I'm sorry. I just... yeah, I'd love a private performance. It will take my mind off of what was done to you. You said there was a stage around here somewhere?" 

Eren planted a kiss on his lips, gently pushing him back downstairs until he took him to a giant room with a stage and quite a few seats. “There you go, just wait here…I haven’t worn my costumes and make up in awhile, be right back.” He ran off for a few minutes, styling his hair to look more spiky. He then put black eyeliner on and one of his full body leather suits that had some chains and spikes here and there. He smirked at himself in the mirror before going down to the stage, he wished his band was here to practice the music with him - but this will do for now. He got on stage, blowing a kiss to Levi before he started performing a multitude of songs he had in his mind, already with dance numbers attached. 

He'd never actually been to one of Eren's concerts; he'd always had work and he really couldn't justify the amount of money it would have cost. So he'd seen him on TV and the internet, but nothing prepared him for the way he looked in person. His jaw dropped open as the male walked on stage, looking all the world like a sex god in platforms and black leather. He was hard within seconds, and Eren hadn't even started singing yet. The rest of the room was forgotten; if anyone else had been in there he wouldn't have even noticed them. His eyes were all for Eren as the singer sang and danced across the stage.

When he was done, he had landed in a suggestive position on the stage; panting heavily, sweating in his suit. “Whew! Feels good, man!” He hollered, his voice echoing in the giant room. He turned his head as he laid on the stage, too tired to move. He didn’t know how long he had performed for Levi. “Did you enjoy being the only one ever to receive a private performance?” He smirked, his chest still heaving as he spread himself out on the stage. “Aahh…” As he stretched, he let out one of those porn star moans people accidentally release when they are stretching something - and it honestly was an accident, he wasn’t even trying to arouse. 

Eren's voice was still ringing in his ears as he watched the singer stretch out on the stage. With one simple moan, he couldn't sit still anymore. His eyes were intense as he climbed onto the stage with Eren, crawling over to the tired male. Anything else, anyone else was forgotten; it was only him and Eren. He held back from actually tackling the singer, wary of the spikes that could possibly impale him. But naked desire was in his eyes as he glanced down at the male, licking his lips. The makeup Eren was wearing only made him look even more amazing. "I wonder how many people you've aroused, looking like that." His voice was dark and throaty. "It certainly worked on me."

Eren heard a sudden shuffling and movement coming towards him until he was looking into hungry silver eyes, watching a tongue dart over lips. He actually flustered and swallowed, his own eyes darkening at the sight of Levi hovering over him. He bit his own lip, slowly stripping himself out of the outfit so he wouldn’t impale the teen. He had somehow managed to do this while the stripper hovered over him, he now had only silky men’s underwear on. He gave him a sultry look, yanking the front of his shirt down until he was on him and pushed his lips against his in a fierce kiss.

Levi eagerly kissed back, easily slipping his tongue into Eren's mouth. It was almost as if the singer had expected this. Whether he did or not didn't matter; only the fact that they were together did. The stripper moaned, moving until he was stretched out along Eren's body, his hardened cock pressing into the male's stomach. Sex on a stage wasn't something Levi had ever contemplated, but he realized now the thought was a huge turn-on. One hand slid under Eren's neck, supporting it as they kissed. 

Eren appreciated the support on his neck as the kiss grew more passionate, his tongue rubbed together with Levi’s as he moaned. He had not been expecting this actually, but at the same time he wasn’t surprised at all. His music and costumes often aroused his fans when it wasn’t his more serious songs. The cock against his stomach made him groan and buck slightly, showing Levi how aroused he was becoming as it pressed into his thigh. His hands trailed down the male’s back, grabbing his ass and massaging it deeply; silently asking for more.

Levi was more than happy to give more. He pushed back against the hands on his ass, moaning softly into Levi's mouth. His own hands stroked down Eren's chest, gently pinching at the male's nipples. Breaking the kiss, he panted heavily as he licked Eren's neck. "I want you... so bad." 

Eren arched into the hands, leaning his head back to give Levi more access to his neck. “Ahn…I want you too, but how do you want me?” The singer’s eyes gleamed like a predator eyeing down his prey as he licked his lips. His hands continued massaging his ass as he waited for an answer. “I’m down for anything~” He purred.

"Hmm..." Levi thought as he licked the singer's neck again. Then he nibbled it gently and sat back to straddle Eren's hips, lifting his hands up to pull off his shirt. "I rather like this position. It gives both of us a measure of control, and I can still watch your every reaction." His eyelids lowered to conceal most of his darkening eyes. "What do you think?"

Eren shuddered, trying to process what Levi’s wonderfully smooth voice was telling him through his pleasure filled mind. “You want to ride me? I like that idea a lot. I’m inside you, but you control most of it….sounds good to me.” He yanked at the stripper’s pants, wanting everything off him immediately. He would need to somehow remove his silky underwear as well from under the teen.

"Good. Because I like it too." Levi stood up slowly, sliding his pants and boxers down as he went. Then he sank back down onto his knees. Afraid of everything he might currently be, but he still had his gracefulness, something that he unconsciously put to use on Eren. Leaning down, he kissed Eren's chest, hands sliding between their bodies to push the singer's silky undies off. He held them in his hand for a moment, fingering the texture.

"Whoa, you still got it." Eren commented, incredibly turned from everything that happened; from the stripping, to the kiss on his chest, to seeing him finger his silky undies. He wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist suddenly and pulled him down that way, grinding up against him to get things moving again. "You’ve turned me on, nhh…we’re equal now." He growled low in his throat as he kept moving their hips together, relishing in their erections rubbing each time.

Levi swallowed hard, thrown off by Eren's sudden movement. He groaned low in his throat, placing his hands firmly against the ground as he ground back. "Sh-shit..." The pleasure was so intense. And with being above the singer he could control how fast or slow they went. He dropped his head down beside Eren's ear. "Prepare me." He moaned.

Eren was quivering slightly under Levi, having to force himself to regain some form of thought to suck on his fingers. He moaned around them, sucking them lewdly as he stared up at Levi hungrily. Soon they were slick with saliva, pulling them out he traced his wet fingers around the teen’s hip until they sunk lower and finally went up into his entrance. He hoped putting two at once wasn’t too much for the stripper as he waited for him to adjust to the feeling.

It was really erotic to watch Eren suck on his own fingers and he bucked harsher against Eren. The moment he felt the two fingers invade him, his body tensed and he whimpered in pain. Gasping, he tried hard to relax. "I'm... I'm sorry. Give me... a minute... to adjust." It took a bit longer than a minute, but once he was sure he could handle it he moved back slowly, pulling Eren's fingers in deeper. 

Eren felt bad the whole time, seriously debating pulling his fingers out until Levi moved back against them and started to suck them more inside. That was a wonderful feeling, it made his cock twitch in eagerness. He began to move the fingers in and out slowly, scissoring them out after awhile to stretch him.

"Guuh-ahhh..." Levi moaned loudly into Eren's ear, moving against the singer's fingers. It felt really good now. Wanting to give Eren some form of pleasure as well, he reached with his hands to grip the male's erection. He gave him a few strong strokes, then sat up, panting, still rutting against those fingers. "I-inside. Want you... inside." 

The moan sent shivers down his spine, he was going to snap soon at this rate. Then there was a hand on his erection, pumping him a few times; making him moan in need. Thankfully Levi didn’t want to be prepared for too long and was asking him to go inside already. He nodded, huffing as he pulled his fingers out. He then set his hands on the teen’s hips, lifting him and gently setting him down on his cock. He groaned out the more he was swallowed inside.

There was something about the feeling of being filled that left him breathless this time. He wasn't sure why it didn't hurt like he knew it should, but he didn't dwell on it very long. Pressing his hands against the floor again, he lifted up and then slid back down onto Eren's cock, burying him even deeper inside. The move nearly made him blackout from pleasure. 

Eren kept trying to watch Levi through his pleasured haze, he was amazing, he was gorgeous. His head was spinning and it was impossible to think, he tried to thrust up. “I-it’s feels so good inside you!” He complimented in a cry out for him as he gripped his hips tightly, smirking a bit.

Levi ended up having to put his hands on Eren's chest to keep his balance. He wasn't really able to respond to Eren's compliment, but a slow blink and a coy smile let him know he heard and enjoyed what the singer had said. He rocked forward a few times then bounced again, moaning in pleasure.

Eren threw his head back, letting out shuddering gasps and moans as Levi rode him. It looked almost as amazing as it felt, the male bouncing on his cock, swallowing him to the hilt. He couldn’t help but cry out with each movement, their noises echoing around the stage room.

This place was built for acoustics, Levi dimly realized, as their cries echoed around the room. Hopefully no one would come to investigate. Then again, he was so wrapped up in Eren right now he probably wouldn't even notice anyone else. He angled his hips so that Eren could thrust in deeper, crying out loudly when the singer's cock hit his prostate. "F-fuck!" He yelled, moving even faster. "E-Eren... so good!" His breath was coming in short pants now.

”L-Levi! Leeeevi!” He answered with his own screams of pleasure, doing his best to thrust his hips up every time Levi came down on him. It was like he was singing a whole different special kind of song for he teen, the other answering back with his own verses. A song only meant for the two of them, he wasn’t sure if the maids would hear or not; but he didn’t care as he drowned in Levi’s essence.

The hands on Eren's chest flexed as a wave of pleasure rolled through Levi's body. His mouth was open now, cries rising in volume. He could feel that coil tightening even more each time he slammed back down on Eren's cock. Each brush to his prostate was making him see stars. With a particularly strong thrust he came undone, crying out Eren's name as he came on the male below him. He moved erratically on Eren's cock, riding out his orgasm as best he could.

Eren was soon to follow, it was hard not to with Levi tightening around him. “Y-YES! LEEEEVI!” He screamed as he came, the teen riding him as he rode out his orgasm was making his body convulse underneath him. Soon enough he was limp on the stage, panting heavily; letting out little moans now and then. “F-fuck…”

Levi moaned softly through his pants, lowering himself to rest on Eren. He breathed hard, but he got satisfaction in knowing Eren was breathing just as hard underneath him. That he could make the singer so breathless... nothing could compare. Turning his head, he kissed Eren's chest.

"Mnn…" Eren groaned, letting his arms wrap around Levi; his eyes closed. "Amazing, like always." He complimented, rubbing the stripper’s back. He was nice and relaxed there, satisfied as hell when he heard foot steps approaching the stage.  
As quick as a fox, he somehow moved Levi off him as gently as he could; shielding his body with his own. When he saw his adoptive sister, who also happened to be his maid, he sighed in relief.  
"I though I heard you Eren, I just wanted to apologize for never knowing Erwin was doing those things to you…and welcome you back. Wait, who is that? You never brought someone home before….is that Levi?"  
"Yes, yes…Mikasa, can we talk when we are dressed?"  
"Oh, sorry." She bowed and went back out of the stage room.

Levi was in a state of total bliss as he rested against Eren's chest. But that was broken the moment someone else entered the room. Hiding behind Eren, he peeked out at the black-haired girl that had walked in. He didn't really hear the words that were exchanged between the two. It felt like he was in a tunnel. Everything was echoing and his vision was going gray at the edges. The shaking started and he wrapped his arms around his knees, rocking, staring blankly at the wall.

Eren turned around swiftly when he felt something was wrong, pulling the smaller male into his arms. “Hey, hey…everything is fine. That’s just my adoptive sister, everything is fine. I should have mentioned I had maids and one of them was my sister, but I thought it may be obvious I had maids…” He kissed Levi’s forehead, stroking his back. “Sorry..you can get through this, I’ll help you…” He murmured into his hair as he rocked him in his arms. “My sister is a good person, you can feel safe with her around; she’s a good bodyguard as well…she kicks ass.”

It took the better part of an hour before Levi was calm enough to come back from wherever his mind had fled to. Tears coursed down his face as he clutched at Eren's shoulders. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered. He tried hard to breathe normally, but it was difficult. Realizing that Erwin had in fact broken him just by attempting rape hurt. If he'd succeeded, Levi probably would have died. "I... didn't think I was this w-weak." 

"…You are not weak. You just need to fight this, just think of it this way; if you don’t start fighting this…he’ll win. Erwin will take much joy in knowing he broke us, we can’t let that happen. We can get through this…you have me. I had no one every time he did this to me, but…I’m not going to let him win, you shouldn’t either." Eren wiped the tears away, kissing his nose. "Do you want to take a shower? I know you like to be clean, you’ll like my shower." He offered him a sweet smile, looking into his eyes; trying to send his strength and love through him.

"A shower?" Levi took a deep breath. "Yeah. A shower sounds really good." He looked around for his clothes. "Will you... will you join me? I know it's really stupid, and I can take a shower myself. I just... I want you near me." He gave Eren a look that was almost pleading.

"I was planning to join you anyway." Eren grinned, stroking his cheek. "I won’t do anything unless you want me too, I think we are both pretty worn out anyway." He chuckled, getting up and grabbing his leather suit. He slipped it on for now until they would get to the shower. He helped Levi up and waited for him to dress before taking his hand and gently leading him there. When they got in the rather huge bathroom, he threw off his suit again and started up the shower. It was one of those showers that changed colors and sprayed from all different directions, there were many shower heads. He stepped in and held out his hand for Levi once more.

Levi took his hand, almost as a way to keep himself upright. He looked at the shower in awe. "I... wow. I could spend forever in here and not get bored of it." He examined all the shower heads, spluttering when one suddenly shot water directly at his face. Wiping the water from his eyes, he glanced up to find the source of the color-changing. "This is really beautiful." Being a little more careful, he stepped into the spray of one of the shower heads.

Eren grinned, looking at Levi under the water with all the changing colors on him. “…You are really beautiful.” The words left his mouth without any real thought. He blushed and looked away, grabbing some of his soap to start washing his body up. He tried to focus on all the bubbles washing down his own body instead of the embarrassment he felt of being so….sappy with the teen. He really couldn’t help it, he was helplessly in love with the stripper and he couldn’t stop being pathetically dappy even if he wanted to.

A typical response would have been for Levi to give him a smirk in response. Instead, a soft smile lit his face. "Thank you." He pressed a hand against Eren's face. "You don't have to be embarrassed to say such things to me. I'm glad you can show me your true feelings." He stepped closer to Eren, pressing up against him and resting his head against the singer's shoulder. "I feel like I might actually be able to heal here."

Eren leaned his head against Levi’s hand, smiling right back until the teen rested his head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around the smaller body, nuzzling his face into his hair now. “So, I have permission to be a complete softy whenever I feel like it? You won’t make fun of me? I never felt the need to be soft until I met you…I didn’t even know how…” He kissed his hair, humming softly. “I’m glad I can help you…really glad, I…I love you.”

"You don't need permission to be a softy." Levi told him. "And... I won't make fun of you. I like the softness very much." He nuzzled Eren's shoulder. "I love you too." Backing away, he stepped back into the water's spray from one of the shower heads and reached for another bar of soap.

Eren continued smiling as he watched him for a few more moments until he went back to washing himself all over. There was a point he was nothing but suds and bubbles until he washed it all off. He paused for a moment before reaching over and helping Levi with the rest of his washing before he backed off and got out of the shower, drying himself off.

Levi couldn't help laughing when Eren was completely covered in bubbles. Once they were both washed and dried, he looked around the bathroom. "Umm... my clothes are in your room. Am I supposed to walk naked through your house?" Then again, the towel he was using to dry off was huge, like everything else in this place. He could probably just wrap it around his body until they got the the room.

"I could walk to my room if you want, I’ve walked naked around my house before. Though when Mikasa caught me, she wasn’t too amused." He snorted. "Any that towel is huge, it could probably cover your entire body." He chuckled, wrapping himself up the best he could as he left the bathroom. He waited to see if Levi would follow before he went all the way to his room and got some clothes on; he grinned as he dressed. He was just too happy to have his full wardrobe selection again. Even his accidental piercing snag on his shirt didn’t dampen his mood, although he did rub it and swear; that still freaking hurt.

Levi stared at the towel for a while and then wrapped up in it. It was indeed huge, big enough to cover everything down to his knees. He hurried after Eren, not wanting to get lost on the way to the bedroom. Digging through his bags, he pulled out a pair of warmer pants and a baggy shirt. It hid his body and was comfortable enough to sleep in. He looked up when Eren swore. Ah; he'd caught a piercing. Standing, he leaned up and licked the pierced ear. "Better?"

Eren couldn’t help shuddering slightly as well as his face flustering up a bit. “Much better.” He grinned, turning around to kiss him softly while he was so close. He wrapped an arm around him after he resurfaced. “Hmm, what should we do now? What time is it even?” He looked around his room vaguely, not seeing his alarm clock anywhere; huffing softly. “Let me tell you now, there is way too many things to do in this mansion…I should really talk to Mikasa, but I’m not really wanting to do that - she’s strict and protective as hell. My maid she might be, but her sisterly duties come first apparently.” He rolled his eyes.

"Mmm..." Levi responded, burying his face against Eren's chest. The kiss had been pleasant, he was clean and warm, and his body was sated. Food was probably in order but for the moment, he could easily sleep. Turning his head, he looked at the giant bed. "Maybe... well, you can go talk to her, if you have to. I want to try out your bed."

Eren smiled as Levi was so cuddly with him, he enjoyed that a lot. He sighed though at the mention of Mikasa. “I suppose so, but be careful…you try out my bed and you won’t another bed ever. Your bed only sated me because you were in it and it wasn’t so bad.” He chuckled, kissing his forehead. “I’ll be back.” He promised and ran off into his giant house somewhere.  
He found his sister and told her everything that had happened, she seemed guilty that she never know Erwin was doing such things to her brother. He insisted it was fine, she only thought they were having rough sex and it wasn’t her fault, that’s how it was designed to sound. He told her everything is fine now, and once Erwin is gone for good; he could go on happily with his true love. She seemed happy with that and let him go. He walked back to his room to see how Levi was doing in his bed.

Levi snorted softly as Eren left. He thought the singer was overdoing it a bit with touting his own bed. Honestly, Levi's had been wonderful. And he was going to prove it by lying down in Eren's bed and voicing everything he found wrong with it. Pulling back the surprisingly plush and downy blankets, he rolled onto the mattress. All thoughts of tearing it down fled. It was heavenly. The mattress felt like a cloud, conforming to his body just right to alleviate any pain or discomfort he might feel. "Well shit." He mumbled with a yawn. "Looks like he was right." The pillows were just as comfortable as the bed. So it looked like luxury could buy worthwhile things. Yawning again, he rolled onto his side to await Eren's return. He was asleep before he knew it.

Eren smiled when he found his stripper asleep in his bed. It looked like he was enjoying it, just like he thought he would. Well, might as well join him. He rolled into the bed, it was big and cushy enough that it wouldn’t jostle the other person in bed so he could literally rolled in the bed and not disturb Levi. He threw off his shirt and pulled the smaller male into his arms, burying his face in the pillow and the raven hair at once. His last waking thoughts were about how he wished the trail would just go by already so they both could just move on with their lives and go for that cheesy happily ever after ending. He grinned to himself and fell asleep with a hint of it still on his face.

It took a little over a month before Levi could handle people again. And that month hadn't been easy; far from it. The first time he'd tried stripping on the stage, just for Eren, he'd shaken through the whole performance and had thrown up after. A lot of tears and anger were expressed that night, but luckily it didn't damage their relationship. Levi got better, slowly. Although he had taken a step back when he was exploring the house on his own and had come face to face with a man in servant's attire. He didn't know if this was the other maid or not, but he had frozen to the spot, barely breathing. When the male stepped forward to check on him, Levi bolted. Eren had found him some time later in one of the bedrooms, cowering in a corner. Incidences like that were rare, luckily. He missed the forest that had helped him recover last time. So he spent some time wandering Eren's property. He didn't have a forest, but he did have a small garden of running water and flowers. That alone helped.  
He worked tirelessly to become comfortable stripping for Eren. Once he reached that point, they added people slowly, much to the singer's chagrin. It wasn't difficult to find people eager to come to Eren's house and watch a stripper perform. With masks firmly in place, he successfully performed without shaking, without vomiting. This was a big step for Levi, and he had thrown himself into Eren's arms after, crying tears of joy. His stripping was much the same, except for one thing. He refused to strip down all the way. He didn't want people seeing his cock anymore, so he kept it behind lace, leather, silk, or whatever else he chose to wear. It still left little to the imagination, but it made him feel better.  
He had just finished up giving Eren a private performance and was walking around in barely there lace panties when his phone rang. He always brought it with him into the stage room, just in case. Looking at it strangely, he reached for it and walked over to settle in Eren's lap, something that had become a typical thing for him to do after a performance. Listening to the person on the other end, his mouth fell open in an expression of shock. His eyes flitted up to Eren's, holding his gaze as he tried to find his voice.

Eren had been doing his best to support his lover over the month, everytime he broke down he tried to be understanding. He enjoyed the strip shows, no matter how short they were. He slowly added people, despite not wanting anyone to see the male’s body but him, he knew Levi wanted to do his thing. One thing he did like was him covering his cock up, he didn’t know if he did that because he was uncomfortable or if it was for his own sake, of only wanting him to see that part of him. He appreciated it, if that was the case.  
He watched Levi approach him after a private performance, supporting a nice hard on because of it. He wondered if he was about to get lucky. That was until the phone rang and the teen sat in his lap, turning to hive him this almost horrified gaze. “….What’s wrong?” His voice held concern and curiosity. 

Levi's tongue didn't want to work at first. He had to swallow several times before he was able to answer the person on the phone. "Y-yes, I'm here. Just shocked. Are you sure you weren't mistaken? ...he really is? Yes, thank you. I'll... pass the word along to Eren. Yeah. Thanks." Hanging up the phone, he very carefully lowered it to the ground. There had to be nicer words he could use to break this news. But he went with blunt. "Erwin is dead."

"…." Eren gaped at him, his mouth opening and closing several times as he tried to process this and come up with something to say to that. What did one say to that? His tormentor was dead, did he express sorrow? Wasn’t it right to be sad about someone’s death? Especially since he helped his career? But - he wasn’t upset, not in the slightest. He felt like he should dance around the room and sing, actually. If he did that, would Levi think of him as a horrible person? Would he change his mind about him? Might as well find out if the stripper truly loved every aspect of him. "…Would you think it awful of me if I danced and sung my heart out all over the room out of celebration?"

"Considering the torture he put you... us through? No, not really. I'm just... shell-shocked. I expected... a huge trial. But I guess that won't happen now." He took a deep breath. "From what Jean told me, the guy was gang-raped. Seems you have fans even in jail. They didn't take kindly to finding out what he had done to you. So they gave him a taste of his own medicine. Or so the story goes, anyway." He blinked, trying to come to terms with what he had just learned. "Eren... we are free."

"….I did say I wished for him to get a taste of his own medicine. I just didn’t think he would die from it - but, he got what he deserved." Eren finally allowed the grin wanting to form spread across his face. "We are free!" He rose to his feet, lifting Levi into the air and spun around with him a few times. "Free at last!" He set Levi on the floor, but continued making him dance with him, taking his hands and maneuvering him around the room with him. "The world is free!" He laughed loudly as he somehow led Levi in some complicated dancing around the room. 

"Woah!" Levi shrieked, laughing with Eren as they whirled around the room. It was true that he felt the tiniest bit of sadness for the loss of life. But mostly he felt joy; joy at being with Eren. Joy at being free. Now they could go on with their lives, could do the things they'd wanted to do, without being weighted down by the shadow of the past. His heart was so full as he watched his boyfriend's face; a face that was more carefree than he'd ever seen it. He couldn't help smiling.

Eren must have danced around the room with Levi for at leas tan hour or two before he somehow found them in his room, where he collapsed with his lover onto their bed. “Wow….I haven’t feel so elated in….I don’t even know if their was a time. Sure there was a few times with you, but like…I wasn’t a free man…listen to me, I sound like I was the one in jail…” He snorted, pulling the teen into his arms. “I love you…we can be happy together now.’

"I love you too." Levi replied, snuggling against Eren's chest. "I just... wow. I still can't really grasp it. We're free. You're free. We can do whatever we want now." He kissed the skin under his face. "We can strip, sing, travel, whatever you want." Their dreams were coming true. It was the best feeling Levi had ever experienced.

Eren nodded. “Maybe I can strip with you sometimes.” He suggested after a moment of silence. “We can just do…whatever we want, and it will be perfect…because you are there with me.” He smiled warmly at the ceiling since he couldn’t smile at the teen in this position. “Life is great…it was since I met you.”

Two years later  
Levi stepped off the private jet, taking in the salty air. It was a wonderful time to be alive, he decided. Looking at the airport windows, he could already see the fans gathering. Grinning, he gave them a small wave, watching more than one suddenly swoon.  
Two years time had changed the stripper. At almost twenty, he looked different than he had two years prior. His body had matured, his face growing a little more angular. His hair, while still in the undercut, was longer now, his bangs brushing his cheekbones. He wore exotic makeup on almost a daily basis. His ear with the lone piercing now had two more and his other ear had a cuff around the shell. A single tattoo of Eren's name in elegant script crossed his right bicep.  
It had been an uphill battle to get their lives back on track, but they had succeeded. Along the way, they had confirmed that Levi could indeed sing, and well. He had his own fanbase now, and shared another with Eren. They also shared Hange, the manager that had taken Eren on after Erwin's demise. She was an overly-enthusiastic woman, but she still knew exactly what to do in order to make Levi as famous as Eren was.  
A two-week tour had led them to the East coast. They were to hold a concert that night, and Levi was looking forward to the exhilarating feeling being on stage gave him. His silvery eyes gleamed as he glanced back at the plane's door. "Come on slowpoke! You want to keep our fans waiting? I can see their drool from here."

Eren chuckled as he got up, catching up to his beloved. It had been a heck of two years, it was a wonderful life thy had together. Just as he predicted, they made it through their struggles and came up on top. Once he got back into singing and brought Levi with him, he was more popular than ever, he didn’t even think that was possible. They would probably go down in history of music for many reasons.  
For their struggles, their talent and being the first gay couple to sing together on stage and receive such a huge fan base. They had all sorts of fans, ones that were just inspired by their music, ones that just really loved seeing two hot guys together - their videos and performances could get really wild together some times. There were probably different reasons he didn’t know about, but it was just great to have all this support.  
What made him really happy was seeing Levi grow and mature, get better, right in front of his eyes. He got more gorgeous by the day if that was even possible. He had taught him well, he even had his own separate fans and he was just so proud of him. They even had their own matching tattoos now, Levi had his name on his right bicep and Eren had his on his left bicep. He wrapped his arm around his partner in love and music, stepping out with him. He grinned as he waved with his arm proudly around his lover.

Levi snorted; it was a good thing the windows at airports were made of plexiglass. With the way those fans were banging on them he still expected them to break. "I'm guessing Hange tweeted when our flight would get in again. Seriously, she lives for moments like this." Smirking, he turned his back on their watchers and gave Eren a long deep kiss. With the platforms he was wearing he didn't even have to reach up like normal. "What time are we meeting Hange at the hotel?" He asked as he took Eren's hand and began walking. He didn't bother getting his bags; he was used to others grabbing them for him now.

Eren had to gather his thoughts after that kiss, he barely even heard the fans losing their minds over witnessing that. He coughed, he would never get used to his amazing kisses. “Six PM I believe.” He thought that over, yeah that was right. “Be careful with your lips, they are lethal and rob me of breath and mind.” He chuckled, really hoping at the back of his mind that he had the same effect on Levi. He squeezed his hand as they got out and head towards their limo, their fans trying to reach them. The singer would reach out and shake a couple of hands, he wasn’t heartless and liked to make at least some of the fans dreams come true.

The male rolled his eyes. "Six. And our concert is at nine. She really does like cutting things close." He couldn't help grinning at Eren's comment about his lips though. "Oh just wait. I'll do much more of that tonight when we're done with our performance." Turning, he allowed his fans to touch his hand and arm. Time had made him comfortable with his body again, so he didn't flinch when more than one fan ran fingers across his chest before he could get in the limo. Once inside and out of reach of the fans, he leaned against his lover. "We have time for a bite to eat and a bit of rest then before we have to meet with her." His hand slid under Eren's shirt to stroke his chiseled chest. "Oh, and Jean called when we were in the air, while you were busy writing that new song. He wants to know if we can come strip for him next week. Apparently his club has been crowded with hopefuls, even though everyone knew we were on tour." 

Eren had gotten used to fans touching and feeling them up, at first he hated anyone touching Levi; but after much convincing that it was just to appease the fans and he got the really article that only he would ever get, he was accepting of it. Once in the limo, all cuddled together, he relaxed. It was rare for them ever to be apart, they were practically attached to the hip, only ever happy when they were together. “I look forward to after the performance then.” He let out a soft hum as his chest was stroked, his own hand on Levi’s leg, rubbing it gently. ‘Alright, I suppose we can go back and give them the show of their lives.” He grinned, kissing the other’s head. “Let’s eat and rest like you said, we have to conserve energy to rock the fans off their feet.”

"Mm, sounds like a plan." He leaned into Eren, enjoying being near him. A lifeline the singer had once been. Now, he loved him more than anything else in the world. "I'll call Jean back tomorrow and let him know we can come." Levi didn't do very much stripping anymore. Only light performances on stage while singing, and sometimes for Eren in the privacy of their bedroom. But every now and again Jean would call and practically beg. Since he felt he owed the male, and since he still liked to show off his body, they would agree when they could. Which wasn't often, considering the tours Hange had booked for them. But they managed. "So... restaurant or room service for food?" 

"I feel like room service." Eren replied. "But if you keep touching my chest and kissing me like you have been, I might eat something else entirely." He smirked down at him before nuzzling into his hair. They eventually made it to the hotel, getting to their high class room and walked into it. He nodded his silent approval before he landed on the bed, grabbing the menu and ordering what they wanted. He laid back then, staring up at the ceiling. When things were silent like this, he couldn’t help but reflect on how his life went from hell to heaven. And it was all thanks to this teen - now man actually.

A light blush had blossomed on Levi's face at Eren's words, but he thankfully didn't have to say anything since they made it to the hotel at that moment. Unlike Eren's silent approval, he whistled him. "Even if we stay in nice places everywhere we go I can't help admiring them." He ran his hand across the duvet cover and then bounded onto the bed with Eren, turning to remove his knee-high boots. He listened as Eren ordered food for them, then rolled on top of the male. "So..." He gave him a coy smile. "What's this 'something else' that you would like to eat? Maybe I can help you with that."

Eren blinked up at him, smirking. “Oh? You still wanna do that before the show? Of course you would like me to eat you, I would like that as well…maybe we could feed each other?” He really hoped he was getting what he was suggesting here as he licked his lips, it was a rather naught position he was getting at; but would be highly enjoyable. His hands gripped Levi’s ass roughly. “If you are sure you want some of this before the show that is~” He purred.

Levi smirked. "I would love it. But are you sure you'll be able to sing after doing such a thing? We wouldn't want to upset our fans, now would we?" He raked nails along Eren's neck and chest. "Room service will be here soon, won't they? How long do we have to work with?" He could feel himself already swelling at the prospect of such enjoyment.

"I’m sure I will be singing for many reasons tonight, how about you?" He shuddered at the nails raking down him. "I think we have plenty of enough time." He purred once more, his thumbs hooking into Levi’s pants and pulling them down slowly as he couldn’t help but lick his lips again. "I really want something to eat right now.." He was flustered, but smirking as he too was swelling.

"Me too." Levi groaned, lifting his hips to help Eren remove his pants. "I'm sure we can eat before our food gets here." Leaning up, he gave Eren a breathtaking kiss. Then he rolled until he could get the singer's pants off as well. Once that was done, he straddled the male's shoulders and placed his head between Eren's legs, giving the hardening cock a single lick.

Eren groaned once he felt that one lick, he raised his head slightly and took him into his mouth; sucking on his head. He bobbed his head, taking him all in is mouth. He hummed his approval, hoping he was sending good vibrations up his cock.

Levi couldn't help groaning as his cock was taken in Eren's mouth. The vibrations nearly made him buck in pleasure. Lowering his own head, he licked Eren's cock again, noting it was harder than it had been a moment ago. Positioning himself, he opened his mouth and carefully slid down on the singer's erection.

Eren whimpered and moaned as his cock was taken into Levi’s wonderful mouth. He sucked harder on the other male, though gently at the same time so he could really enjoy the change of pace each time; from gentle to rough and back again.

The younger male had to actually pause for breath before he continued working on Eren's cock. The fast and slow pace the singer was using was mind-blowing. Dropping down again, he took Eren to the base, copying the fast and slow pace, adding his own flair by swirling the tip with his tongue each time he came back up.

Eren was a trembling mess underneath Levi, gasping around the length as he sucked eagerly. It was very hard not to buck, he groaned and sucked more desperately as the pleasure increased. 

He wasn't going to last much longer, not with the onslaught of pleasure Eren's mouth was giving him. Dropping back down to the base, he gave the singer's cock several hard sucks, trying to get him to go over the edge. It was always a test of wills between the two; he didn't want to be the one to cum first.

This time, Eren lost that battle; not that he cared much as he tipped over the edge and called out Levi’s name as he came hard into his mouth. He shook until he was done and went limp on the bed. His mouth kept going until the other would cum as well.

Levi choked a bit, not having gravity to help him with the cum that suddenly filled his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could but more dripped down his chin as he pulled off Eren's cock and opened his mouth to scream his own climax. His hands clenched on Eren's thighs as he bucked into the singer's open mouth.

Good thing Eren had a good gag reflex. The bucking did not bother him, he swallowed most of, but the rest got on his chin as well. He laid there panting after he let Levi go. “Nhh…”

Levi rolled off Eren, feeling sated and boneless. He was messy and he knew it, but he was content to rest for the moment. He pillowed his head on Eren's legs, breathing hard.

Eren panted heavily, laying there and staring up at the ceiling. “Amazing, like always…damn. We’ll have to clean up before or after we eat.” He sighed in content as his breathing slowly evened out. 

"Amazing?" Levi chuckled and nipped Eren's leg. "Seriously, you live for understatements." He took several deep breaths to get his breathing under control. "As for cleaning-" There was a knock on their door. "There's our food. Am I answering the door with no pants on... or are you?" Amusement shone in Levi's eyes.

Eren’s leg twitched under the nip, chuckling when room service arrived with their food and Levi made the comment about pants. “Just a sec…” He quickly pulled his pants on and answered the door, taking the food and walking back in. “And now some more things for our stomach.” He winked with a smirk. He sat down and got his own meal out and started to eat.

Levi snorted. "Right. Because that's not where your cum just went." Giving the singer a mischievous smile, he dug into his own meal. The food he could get with his new income was heavenly. Yeah, maybe he was getting a bit spoiled. But it was worth it, to have Eren in his life, to fufil his dreams.

"Right, along with yours." Eren grinned coyly in return as he shoved down his meal. Sex was quite the exercise and made one hungry and tired; sometimes it wired people as well. The singer was in between that, both tired and wired. He finished off his meal easily and pushed the dishes aside onto a table.

Levi finished his own meal, feeling tired. They still had a bit before Hange arrived, and all he wanted to do was sleep. But they needed to clean up first. Sliding off the bed, he took all their dishes and set them outside the door. Then he turned back to Eren. "I'm going to take a shower. You want to join me?"

"Yes! Let us shower together!" Eren sang loudly, coming up behind him and pretending to hump against him with air thrusts. He got like this sometimes, just way too happy to control himself and he would act very silly. He went on ahead after his silly act and stripped naked with a flourish before he bent over to start the shower up, waiting for the temperature to be just right.

Eren's silly antics always amused him, so he just shook his head in amusement as he followed the male into the bathroom. But he couldn't resist the tempting ass in front of him when Eren bent over. Moving closer, he ran his hands over it. "You do this on purpose, you know. Such a gorgeous ass; no wonder people like it when you strip down."

He flustered at the compliment, his heart skipping a beat. That was until Levi started to look like he was getting cross with him. “It was half me! I admit to being able to control some things and I could have stopped…maybe! I’m sorry - it all just happened! I took a drink after transforming, felt very hot…somehow found my way to you, and you know the rest.” He gulped and fidgeted, wondering if he should feel bad; under that gaze he sure did. “S-sorry.”

Eren let out his best porn star moan as Levi touched his ass, it really did feel good; but he just wanted to drive the male crazy. He grinned over his shoulder. “Maybe I do, but keep touching that ass and you’ll get some more fun before the show.” He winked, straightening himself out and stepping into the shower. It was common for them to flirt back and forth like this, when they weren’t just being adorable anyway.

"You wouldn't be able to handle anymore fun." Levi retorted, taking off his shirt and climbing into the shower after him. He pushed Eren playfully against the wall, giving him a soft kiss, just a bare brushing of lips. Then he smirked and reached for the soap.

"Wouldn’t I? Is that a challenge? I can handle a lot of fun, can you?” He purred, pressing Levi against the wall this time; kissing him until he was breathless. Then he grabbed his own bar and soap, panting softly as he washed himself. He had turned himself on with such actions, that mixed with Levi’s previous actions; but he wanted to see if he could make the shorter male snap first.

Levi slid down the wall, panting for air. "Y-you... shit." After all this time together there were still times where Eren could really knock his feet out frm under him. It didn't happen often, thank goodness. But dammit all, the male was a really good kisser. He couldn't help glaring at the singer. "I can handle fun, but we both need rest before Hange gets here. Which is why I said after our performance."

"Fine, fine. If you say so." He grinned toothily back at him, washing himself all over. Making sure he was nice and clean for the performance later, and just because it was nice to feel clean sometimes. He willed his hard on to go down after a couple of minutes, he could only ever do that once in awhile. Other times, like most guys he had to take care of it one way or another. He hummed to himself as he finished cleaning himself off, then got out and dried himself well. Then he was back inside the room, plopped on the bed; he could get dressed later when they had to get ready.

Levi shook his head in bemusement. The things the male could do to him. Standing, he finished washing and turned the shower off. Drying off, he put on a simple pair of boxers. Usually he'd sleep nude, but it was quite possible Hange would con her way into their room. And he didn't want her to get overly excited about some excess skin. Yawning, he climbed onto the bed with Eren, snuggling against the male for warmth and enjoyment. "A couple hours only." He murmured as he closed his eyes.

Eren snuggled back against Levi, smiling softly to himself. “Yes, see you then.” He kissed his forehead and quickly slipped into dream land.  
It didn’t feel like too long later that Hange had busted in the room and demanded they get off their asses and get ready; they were to be on stage soon. The singer shot up, forgetting he was nude as he dashed into his bad to get his wardrobe and make up. He was in the bathroom soon enough, slipping on his leather pants and tank stop that was so tight it showed his shape very well. He put dark eyeliner on and spiked his hair up, he put on some leather accessories and examined himself. “Everything look good?” He asked the two, Levi was probably getting ready as well; but he had to know what his beloved thought.

Levi was just applying the last of his own makeup. He turned to look at his counterpart, nodding his approval. "Looks very good." He heard Hange agree as he finished up with the eyeliner he was using. Then he stood. His outfit was similar to Eren's, except he wore a black leather trench coat over black pants and a silver tank. Black and silver accessories completed the look. They had learned early on that silver looked good on him and highlighted the silver quality of his eyes. So he always tried to have some form of silver in his outfits. Getting the okay from Hange, they followed her to the waiting limo.  
Time before performances always seemed to go by quickly. He could hear the opening band performing. Taking Eren's hand as they waited, he smiled at the male. His platforms made them nearly eye level. "Ready to knock their socks off with an orgasmic performance?" 

Eren smirked, looking at the other male; the love of his life. “Always, as long as we are together - there will always be orgasms.” He laughed before moving over slightly to slide a tongue along his lips and winking when he pulled back. A second after that, before he knew what was happening; Hange had suddenly sneaked up on him and ripped his shirt off, startling the hell out of him - only to replace his last tank with a red one and place a trench coat over it.  
He looked back at her with wide teal eyes. “W-what the hell was that about?!” He demanded.  
'I changed my mind, you'll look good in this and match Levi better! Not that you don't look good in anything, but ya know what I mean!” She grinned at them both.  
The singer rolled his eyes and looked back at his partner. “Is she right at least?”

Levi shrugged; he was used to Hange carrying part of their wardrobe with her, just in case she didn't like what they chose to wear. "I think you look hot in anything. But the red looks nice. Not that it really matters, though; knowing you you'll have lost the shirt and coat by the end of our performance." Eren always seemed to get a little more wild than Levi, using moves the stripper had taught him long ago to remove his top. The crowds loved it, and Levi couldn't help smirking at the memory of their last show. "That one girl in Vegas looked like she was going to murder someone if she didn't get to see your chest. Remember?" He laughed and pressed against Eren. "You look amazing."  
"Yes, yes, do that after the show. Or maybe during." Their manager pushed at them as the stage went quiet and their names were announced. Giving Eren a flirtatious look as the crowd went wild, he accepted his mic and ran onto the stage.

Eren chuckled huskily. “True that, I like to make fans go wild. And you seem to like it as well.” He pressed back, rubbing up against him. “You look amazing as well.” He purred before Hange pushed them at the stage. Smirking at the look he got from Levi, he followed the other male on stage; waving to all their fans. “HEY EVERYONE! YOU READY TO GET YOUR PANTS ROCKED OFF?!” He screamed into his microphone, listening to them all freak out over them. He laughed loudly before flashing Levi a look and walked up behind him. They had decided to start off with one of their more sexual songs since more then half of the fanbase loved when they did this stuff.  
He wrapped his arms around the younger, putting his ear piece mic on and started one of the songs they worked together on, singing into the other’s ear. It started slow and it got pretty fast after Levi joined in. This one involved moaning sounds now and then, lots of touching and sexual dancing. Their fans were eating it all up.

The best part about the song was when Eren's hands glided down Levi's thighs. Fans, both male and female, could never get enough of that move. And neither could Levi, honestly. He ground back against Eren, flashing a brilliant smile to the crowd, before pivoting on his heel to face the other singer, so that they were now singing face to face. Dipping at his knees, he belted out the final note. The concert hall erupted with applause.  
Turning to cue their band, Levi swayed slightly as slower tones floated around the room. Levi's voice was soft for this one and he walked to the end of the stage, getting on his knees in front of the audience. It was a heart-wrenching song he was singing, one about being lost in darkness. There was such exquisite pain on his face as he sang that it pulled everyone in. He felt more than one hand brush his knees. Clutching at his chest in an expression of agony when his notes died away, he waited for Eren to join him. 

Eren almost swooned himself everytime they sang that one together, just the words and the actions had him heated up. The next song was a completely different tone, it winded him down as he got into the appropriate mood and stance for the song. He stood back, watching Levi and looking sad himself. He could feel the pain in the song, understood it and almost cried. When it was his cue, he walked up to the male; looking in pain as well.  
He put a hand on the younger’s shoulder, singing about his own pain to the audience. They tried to reach out for him as well as he got closer. Then he turned back to Levi, singing about how it all changed when someone barged into his life and demanded to be let in, to help him through his troubles. And that’s exactly what he did, he succeeded in helping him and he returned the favor. Now they lived happily together and it was all worth the struggles in the end. It had a very strong message and he could see not a dry eye in the audience when it ended.

The truth of their life was in that song, and every fan knew it. They'd done a lengthy interview early on about what had been done to them. It had been reprinted multiple times, and the song had been created. It was such an emotional song, one that ended with Levi's hand over Eren's. They waited a beat and then the next song started, a rapid enthusiastic thing that got everyone feeling better. Levi and Eren danced across the stage, singing their hearts out. From one song to the next they flowed, some fast, some slow. Somewhere along the way Eren ended up topless, as Levi had predicted he would. Levi himself had shed his trench coat in an elaborate maneuver, leaving him in his silver tank. Fingerless black gloves held his mic as he turned toward Eren for their final song of the night.

Eren was panting heavily, but years of doing this trained him to be able to sing around the heavy breathing. His voice never wavered as it started off with a song that could also be seen as having many meanings and could be very deep. It started off slow,  
_"I’m gonna marry the night  
I won’t give up on my life  
I’m a warrior queen  
Live passionately tonight  
I’m gonna marry the dark  
Gonna make love to the stark  
I’m a soldier to my own emptiness  
I am a winner…”  
_ Then the beat started to kick up as he strutted towards Levi and they both started to sing now.  
_“I’m gonna marry the night  
I’m gonna marry the night  
I’m gonna marry the night  
I’m gonna marry the night  
I’m not gonna cry anymore  
I’m gonna marry the night  
Leave nothing on these streets to explore!  
M-m-m-Marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night.”  
_ And it kept upbeat, sexy and meaningful throughout the whole thing. Eren got a little crazy with it, at one point ending up on his back on the floor, pelvic thrusting the air very sensually. He even hung from something on the stage and swung around at the very end when he was screaming the lyrics. But what caught everyone off guard was when he changed the last lyric,  
_"I’m gonna marry, Levi!"  
_ landing on one knee in front of Levi with a ring box opening in his hands. It was very expensive and shiny of course. He looked up at the male as he panted, hope and love in his eyes.

Levi loved this song. It was one of the first ones he'd ever heard Eren sing. It was a classic;every fan knew and loved it. They had worked to find the best way to sing it together, eventually deciding that Levi would join in after the first bit. Their voices blended harmoniously with one another, and while Levi didn't get as crazy as Eren did on stage, he still performed a few dance moves that were normally kept in the bedroom. He whirled faster and faster around the stage, ears ringing with the music. But on the last bit, he heard Eren change it. Before he could wonder why, the singer was on one knee in front of him, offering a ring.  
One gloved hand flew to his mouth as he stared at the ring. It was beautiful, polished silver and cut in such a way as to catch the light. He panted, hearing the crowd suddenly go quiet. He knew everyone was waiting for his answer. He lifted the mic to his mouth.  
"W-wow. What can I say? I'm surprised and speechless." He heard a chuckle from the audience. "It... is an honor to even be asked." Looking Eren in the eyes, his face broke into a glorious smile. "What's a man to do but say yes?" It sounded like thunder as he bent down to kiss Eren, their fans going that wild. But that wasn't the thing he cared about most in the moment. What he cared about, what he had always cared about, was Eren.

Eren’s face might have been hilarious in other situations as he waited for Levi to answer. He laughed nervously at what the male said and being speechless. His heart was pounding in his ears the more time went by, it was a quick answer in reality; but it felt like it took forever. His face then split into the widest smile before he had lips on his. The singer returned the kiss passionately as he faintly registered the audience going insane behind them. Now his future was really set, he was going to marry Levi and they would have that fabled happily ever after.  
He knew people would talk about seeing the proposal forever, but all he would care about was the look in Levi’s eyes was he had asked and when it registered what he wanted. He wanted to stay with him forever and ever, until he died. Even after that, he would find him again.  
He got up with Levi after their amazing kiss, raising their hands in the air together after he slipped on his ring. “Hear that!? He’s going to be my husband! Levi Yeager!” Everyone was going crazy and it was honestly one of the best night’s of his life.

Levi couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up inside of him at Eren's exclamation. It was amazing; it was wonderful. He looked up at his hand, a hand that now had a ring on it. He was going to marry Eren. His long-time idol and now singing partner. After everything they had been through, they had finally made it. It felt so good to be in love. He was just bursting with happiness. Smiling happily, he bowed to the crowd and dragged Eren backstage for a much longer kiss. Once they surfaced, he let the happy tears fall. This was his future now. He had gotten everything he ever wanted. And it felt wonderful.  
Fin


End file.
